


香水 Le Parfum

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 112,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 聚斯金德小说《香水》paro的AU。Knights中心的Leo all，18世纪的法国，对气味有着特殊天赋的月永Leo以香水为引，与其他数人交缠纠葛的故事。未来与结局从不只有一种可能……
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Everyone, Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu, Tsukinaga Leo/Sena Izumi, Tsukinaga Leo/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1753年5月的某天，橘子花轻薄的雾气正在整个城里酝酿香氛，然而这香气的轻纱并未能笼罩位于城北一隅的修道院。从这个常年被浑浊的烛油气味和阴冷的石板气味包裹的建筑物里走出了刚刚结束晨间祷告的长老，他正如这座巨大的石头建筑本身，被经久不散的陈腐和冷硬雕琢成了铁石心肠，所以当他看到一个盖着粗布的竹篮放在门口的时候，几乎立刻换上了一副厌恶的神情。

不得不交代的是，在这个年代，弃婴就和正午菜市场上被扔掉的鱼肚肠一样多。稍微幸运一点的私生子可以被母亲或多管闲事的人放到修道院门口，更多的可能直接在垃圾堆旁或者乱葬岗听天由命。修道院长老对付这些不速之客有自己的一套办事流程，他会例行检查一下这些麻烦的小东西身上是否附有什么命名的布条或者陈诉苦情的信（当然这些都几乎没出现过），然后带回修道院交给修女，给它们清洗并尝试喂点稀释的羊奶什么的——毕竟有的婴儿先天不幸，在这个过程里就会夭折，那他也不必费心叫那些登记在册的乳母来认领分配了——挺过这两天的孩子就会被那些每月领十个铜币工资的乳母带走喂养。

他掀开粗布，看到露出的一点黄昏落日色的胎发，这个孩子的篮子里当然也没有任何多余的东西，长老全无所谓地把他带进了修道院。

当天夜里这个婴儿就经历了出生以来继被抛弃之后的第二个难关，他发起了高烧。负责照看他的修女早就睡去，等到发现的时候几乎已经为时已晚，然而直到次日早晨长老再次过来例行查看的时候，也并没有除了婴儿本人以外的任何人觉得有什么要紧的，毕竟这种事屡见不鲜，他们已经做好了等这个可怜的小生命咽气之后就直接送往坟地的准备。

然而他命不该绝，他充满传奇色彩的一生也许从这个时候开始就掀开了篇章。就在长老和四个修女围着他的小小床铺默不作声地等待死神将他带走的时候，从门口传来了王都主教的信使的报信声。

出生时就身体孱弱的皇太子陛下得到了主的保佑，终于度过了数月的危险期，皇帝陛下特召全国，每个修道院都应尽力救助任何一个弱小的生命，并拨款资建每个城市最大的那一所开办附属医院。

仿佛是这一敕令的最佳注释和活生生的事例，这名婴儿在报信的特使面前爆发出了他在修道院的第一声哭啼，特使喜笑颜开，当下嘉奖了长老们的仁心善举，并且将他们作为典型写进了回报的信函里。眼下显然不能再将这个婴儿置之不理，长老忍痛拿出了为自己准备的复方药水，滴了两滴，加进了半碗水稀释后才喂给了他，并且在特使的面前就让人叫来了整个城里奶水最足、经验最丰富的乳母，亲自嘱咐她要好生喂养，甚至还多塞了一个铜币。

然而即使得到了特别交代，这个孩子——他后来在五岁的朔月节时得到了月永レオ这个名字——在开头的几年里也并没有得到任何偏爱或者优待，负责看管他的乳母对所有吃她奶的孩子都一视同仁地当成小猪或小牛，这些小东西每月给她挣来十个铜币，运气好的会被缺子少丁的有钱人家收养走，大部分运气不好的继续在她那儿多留几年，有了力气就给她干点杂活，然后满了十岁就可以被打发到各种工厂里做工了。

也许是因为刚出生时的那场高烧，月永レオ比同龄人都更矮小一点，他对自己会被收养这件事从不抱幻想，也对要成为苦力的未来有所准备，然而在这样灰暗的生活里，他仍然有只要想起来就能让他微笑起来的精神寄托。

这个心灵支柱是同在这家育婴所长大的另一个孩子，他有着铅灰色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛，就像高墙的砖块和明媚的青空的对比一样，月永leo常常这么想，只要看着他，就能体会到这种落差和奇妙的和谐。这个孩子叫濑名泉，他的名字也是许多在这里的孩子羡慕的东西，因为它不是由长老根据节日或者天候为孤儿们取的，而是附在当初泉的襁褓里的来自他的母亲的最后的馈赠。

月永レオ的天才之处在他的童年时代的表现常被他人误解为疯癫或痴呆，主要方面是他对语言的胡乱使用，以及经常带有奇妙发音的词尾语癖，包括乳母都认为他肯定得到了什么疯病的遗传才被遗弃，其他的孩子也受到这种情绪的感染而自发开始孤立他。

而这之中只有濑名泉没有对他表现出敌意，纵使他也经常对月永レオ的奇思妙想和跳脱发言感到麻烦，但他始终没有拒绝和他搭档做的每一件事，从采摘果实到整理柴房，甚至是被惩罚站一个晚上而且没有晚饭的时候，濑名泉也总是皱着眉头一脸不悦却从不离开他的搭档。

每当这种时候，月永レオ总会偷偷用余光瞄着濑名泉的侧脸，然后在心里轻轻地念着他的名字，濑名，濑名。他的手心都是做活留下的脏污，所以他不想伸手去碰一下泉的手或者脸，即使和自己一样沾满了灰尘，月永leo也认为那是造物主最无暇的杰作。

在他们八岁那一年的某个上午，月永leo和濑名泉受到乳母的吩咐去城北的主干道边捡拾马粪。在他们工作到一半的时候，突然一阵风把一种气味吹送到了月永レオ的鼻子前。这种香气像是最细的丝缕，只若隐若现地勾起他的注意，然而它又无比美妙、柔软而润滑，他动了动鼻子，好奇地问濑名泉是否嗅到了什么。

濑名泉吸了一口气，然而只感受到了冬天的寒风混合着马粪的臭味在鼻子里肆虐，他心情恶劣地摇了摇头。

的确这香气起初混杂在街道的各种气味里，像是在一个杂乱的毛线球里偶然冒出的一根线头，然而当月永レオ察觉到它之后，它便越来越清晰，抽丝剥茧一般完全暴露在他的嗅觉里。他好奇又兴奋，蹦跳着让濑名泉跟他去探寻这条丝缕的源头。

他们穿过了大街小巷，最后停留在一堵高墙下，几根花枝伸出了墙头，在这临近年末的冬天，竟然还有粉色的花朵缀满枝头，挤挤挨挨的星点花瓣娇小可爱，这两个孤儿都被这景象感动到了。

“真香啊。”月永レオ感叹着，却引来了濑名泉不解的眼神，他强调自己完全没有闻到任何花香，这里最强烈的气味恐怕就是他们一身的恶臭了。

月永レオ对他的回答难以置信，他又确认了两三遍，然而得到的都是同样的答复。有一瞬间他以为是他的濑名也和别的孩子一样开始以戏弄自己为乐了，这个想法把他刺痛得几乎说不出话，但他看到濑名泉只是单纯不解的眼神又努力驱赶走了这个念头。肯定是我自己哪里出了问题，月永レオ这么想着，他浮夸地转移了话题，又提起了他们未竟的任务，如来时一般匆忙地赶回了马路。

当时的月永レオ并没有将这个经历当成是特殊才能或是天赋觉醒，他光是安慰自己要一直信任濑名就花费了一个孩子的大半心思，况且那天的午后他就经历了人生的又一次重大打击，以至于今后的许多年里他都不愿意再回想起这一天。

当他们终于赶在午餐结束之前回到喂养所的时候，发现乳母一反常态地竟然在门口等候，并且一看到他们就上前拿走了濑名泉背着的竹筐，她忍着臭气拉过濑名泉，一边咒骂着“时机不巧”什么的一边让濑名泉赶紧感谢上帝，月永レオ莫名其妙地看着这一切，目视着濑名泉被拉进了盥洗室。

这是濑名泉享受的为数不多的几次热水澡之一，但直到他被从头到脚包括指甲缝都洗刷一净，换上一套从未见过的干净衣服，甚至还被喷洒上了一点刺鼻气味的过期香水时，他还对发生了什么一无所知。他被领到饭厅的时候看到了另一边的月永レオ，他还背着那个大到滑稽、装满了马粪的竹筐，这使得他的身形看起来更加瘦小了，几个孩子夸张地掩着鼻子从他身边经过，月永レオ毫不在意，还用一种奇怪的喉咙咕噜声恐吓他们。

濑名泉想招呼他一起吃饭，但是被乳母生硬地打断了，“你真是个幸运的孩子。还记得上回来我们这挑人的那对夫妇吗？你被选中了，你可以有一个家庭了！”

她的声音难得带上了感情波动，她吃惊地发现自己竟然还有一丝嫉妒，“你一定很开心吧，可以和这里的一切说再见了！”


	2. Chapter 2

在当时的王国首都，最热闹的集市当属运河两边的广场地带，远渡重洋的异国货物在港口被分装到四通八达的水路里，其中最昂贵精巧的那些则多半在这儿直接登岸，走进了那些围绕簇拥着广场的商铺工会里，在那些价值不菲的架子上或者缎盒里待价而沽。

朱樱司还是第一次独自来到这交易广场。

他已经十七岁了，然而生长在贵族世家，童年少年时代都在礼仪和教养的学习中度过，偶尔的出门也都有专人陪同。如今他年岁渐长，恰逢数月之后就是皇太子殿下的二十岁诞辰，包括他家在内的贵族们都望风而动，已经为这个谄媚的机会做了十足十的努力。朱樱司对那位皇太子殿下的感情倒更多只是崇拜与尊敬，虽然还轮不到他为家族的贺礼挑选把关，他也想自己亲自寻找一份可以送给殿下的礼物。

他走过那些金匠、马靴商人、皮革匠、银行家的徽号招牌下，依旧对想要找的礼物毫无头绪。正在此时一阵甜香向他飘来，这味道和那些制革商铺的刺鼻气味、典当商铺的铜臭味或是内衣袜子店里的皂角味混在一起，但又在下一个瞬间就淌成了一条香气的河流，把他包裹其中，只能随波逐流。

这味道既像新出炉的舒芙蕾又如刚刚冻好的慕斯奶酪，只要嗅一口似乎已经有巧克力和糖霜在口中化开。每周只被允许吃三次下午茶的朱樱司几乎瞬间就成了这味道的俘虏，他闭上眼睛，只靠鼻子在前面领路。

他在嗅觉的指引下七拐八拐，最后停在了这香气的源头前面。此时他才发现这家烘焙坊店面很小，却在门口已经聚集了好几个像他这样陶醉在香气里的客人。

朱樱司正在犹豫是否该排队等待这庶民的食物，母亲对这些小作坊产品的鄙夷和诟病还在他的脑中盘旋，然而嗅到的香气又让他绝对不舍得就此离开。在他矛盾纠结的这当儿，他已经到了队伍的最前列。

他走进这个小面包铺子，首先就被更加丰富美妙的香味震慑住了。他觉得如同置身于皇家乐团的交响乐舞台之前，庞大又缤纷的气味本身就是一场盛宴，而他只要凑近那些架子上陈列的千层派、肉桂卷或是扭结面包，又似乎是在组曲中听到了小提琴、长管或是圆号的领衔独奏。

朱樱司带着满满两大袋战利品走出了这条巷子，直到他再次回到交易广场那皮革气味、铜臭味和皂角味混合的气流里，他才像是如梦初醒一般觉得回到了现实。方才的体验仿佛是一场幻梦，而他幸好还有两袋糕点作为佐证。

他迫不及待地打开又吸了一口袋子里封存的香气，然后拿出千层派满怀期待地咬下了一口——然而意料之外的干涩、粗硬又咸苦的口感让他几乎立时吐出来。

“难以置信！”朱樱司凭着教养才咽下了这难吃的一口，香气与口感的巨大落差简直才更像做梦，他忍不住掐了一下自己的脸颊，最终还是大声惊呼不敢相信。

三天之后的朱樱司依然对这个经历耿耿于怀。他甚至怀疑过了女巫的法术或是恶魔的作祟，然而这些荒诞的念头不但没能让他释怀，反而还折磨了一会儿他虔诚的心，驱使他特地找了自己的忏悔神甫，在告解了不该对秽物的存在有所动摇之后，还顺便讲述了这次奇遇。

他在忏悔神甫的建议下决定重游故地一探究竟。再次在三天前的同一个时候来到交易广场，果然没有等待多久，那刚摆上货架开卖的甜点气息就再次飘来。

尽管还记得当时那两袋面包无比糟糕的口感，如今闻到这阵香味的瞬间，朱樱司就已经开始怀疑是否是自己的味蕾出了问题，能够产生如此美妙绝伦的香气的食物，怎么可能不是无上顶级的美味呢？

朱樱司特地用丝巾围住了自己的口鼻，来抵挡这动摇身心的气味的诱惑。再次轮到他在柜台前挑选时，他直截了当地在付钱后让老板当场切下一块。在这香气之海的正中央，他捏住鼻子咬了一口。

果然还是一样的难以下咽。朱樱司皱起眉头，掏出一个绣袋放在柜台上，拉开的口子里露出了金币璀璨的闪光。“告诉我，这个香味的秘密是什么？”

犹豫再三的老板在两次加价之后终于下定了决心，他走到门口打发走了后面等待的顾客，并且拉下了橱窗帘子和关好了店门，以防止这些香味再次引来更多人。

他局促地摩挲着自己的围裙，最后开口说：“这位少爷，我刚才的犹豫倒不是在与您讨价还价，我自己也知道这样子不能长久……大家都是被香味引来，我的生意才一夜之间好了几倍，然而这只是个魔法，我做的面包并没有变得好吃，不是被我的面包本身吸引过来的人们，最后还是会走的。”

朱樱司咀嚼着那个关键词——“魔法”，然而不需要他追问，老板直截了当地为他带路：“请跟我来吧，您想要的气味的秘诀就在后面。我都不知道，他究竟是上帝派来帮助我的天使，还是让我认识到才能的鸿沟的魔鬼。”

他们穿过门房和走廊，来到烘焙间，这个生产香味魔法的锅炉此刻并没有沸腾，然而依旧留着那种清晰可闻的醉人余味。直到嗅尽了这些最后的芳香，朱樱司才注意到身处其中的那个人。

对方背对着门口，用一种非常随意的姿势盘腿坐在板凳上，暖色的头发在肩上被随意扎成了一个小辫，他面前的桌子上大概摆放着这间简陋的面包坊里的所有作料，杏仁霜、淡奶油、兰香子、可可粉、黄干酪、炼乳、粟粉、朗姆酒、琼脂，这些里的大部分对朱樱司而言都只是“甜点的原料一、二、三四五”，他对于它们是如何进行组合并最终成为食物的过程一窍不通，他走近一点，看到这个老板口中的秘诀掌握者从那个罐子里舀出一勺浆体，又从那个瓶子里倒出一点粉末，就这么仿佛毫无顾忌地把它们加进老板做好的面包团里，整个动作与“小心谨慎”或是“科学精确”都没有任何关系。

这场表演在他将这些被改造过的面团放进烤箱的时候暂告一段落。这个人回过头来——朱樱司这时才发现他也非常年轻，甚至光看他的外表难以判断与自己相比究竟孰长孰幼——发现了老板身边的来客，这人从凳子上跳下来，像敏捷的小动物一般跳到他的身边，在司没有回过神来的时候就凑近嗅了嗅。

“你的味道很不错呢！像是太阳融化在漂满了蔓越莓的海里，一颗巨大的溏心蛋被盐渍柠檬戳破！”

“无……无礼之徒！”贵族少爷被这过分凑近的距离吓了一跳，接着又是一连串莫名其妙的比喻，不说惊世骇俗起码也是石破天惊，朱樱司躲到店铺老板的背后，又想到了自己崇拜的骑士道精神，怎么能让平民挡在自己身前，他咽下口水提起胆量，还是靠自己和这个怪人对峙。

对方察觉到他的戒备，苦笑一下坐回了凳子，面包店老板适时的加入缓和了这个气氛，他斟酌词句介绍了这个“怪人”的来历，语气更像是在推销亟待出手的商品。

据他所言他在一周前准备开店的清晨发现了这个倒在巷子里的人，他秉着“一颗善良友爱的心”把这个来历不明似乎还带着伤口的人扶到了店门口，给了他半块面包和一杯清水（他看着朱樱司的表情解释道这对平民来说足以充当一顿饭了），布置完了第一批面包之后发现他竟然还没离开，并且在他的喃喃自语里窥见了这位怪杰的天才之处。老板表示复述那些奇妙的言语对自己来说难度过大， 就在他思索参悟的那个时候，此人突然冲进了他的面包铺，动作奇快地抓起了核桃包和炼乳布朗尼，然后竟然就动作粗鲁地在后者那精巧的身子上捅开了一个口子，并且把被他扯碎的前者洒了进去。

老板对这一切目瞪口呆，他还没来得及暴跳如雷，就听到这人焦急地喊着“火！！火！！要三分焦的黄油！！”这些词语以奇妙的组合蹦出来，把老板弄得莫名其妙，而那个怪人动了动鼻子，就往后面的烘焙间跑去。终于追上他的老板在他的工作间看到了奇妙的一个场景，这个人用纸条引了火，直接去烧烤盛在碟子里的黄油块，当它们变成噼啪作响甚至腾起一丝青烟的时候，又被干脆地淋到了那一团惨遭蹂躏的核桃布朗尼上。

然而更让他惊愕的事发生在下一秒，从那个可怕的创作物中产生出了一种绝对美妙绝对诱人的香味，它是那么甜蜜与柔和，令闻到的人绝对想不到它出自这样一个面目全非的糕点废墟，而只会认为一定是从那些用顶级的小麦、牛奶、坚果、可可豆精炼出的原料做成的最精致的御用甜品身上散发出来的才对，它不应该在这个怪人脏兮兮的手掌上躺着，而应该被纯银的刀叉送进太子殿下的口中。

朱樱司对店铺老板夸张的描述半信半疑，虽然他是个不谙世事的贵族少爷，但也没有蠢到对市井商人的说辞全盘接受，毕竟光是开头的好心救助就十足可疑，然而他又的确自己体会过那绝妙的香气和糟糕的口感之间的巨大落差，他确信这其间肯定有什么猫腻，但还不能确定是否就是这个年轻人的手笔。

而仿佛是为了打消他的疑虑一般，从烤箱那里刚好传来了渐浓的气味，连最纯净的蜂蜜和皇宫秘藏的美酒也没有这样的醇美芳香，朱樱司几乎只是吸了一口，便已经难以自持，没有什么人能抵挡这样的冲击，也没有什么人能拒绝它的创造者。

那个年轻人扳着手指倒数计时，在那个香气酝酿至顶峰时一下打开了烤箱的门。他咧开一个笑容，向朱樱司鞠躬，“欢迎品尝我的新作品，名字就叫……‘气味第44号’吧！”

在那足以醉死人的香气的海洋里，朱樱司勉强找到了自己的声音和手指，他指着年轻人问，“你叫什么名字？从现在开始，我来资助你的所有创作。”


	3. Chapter 3

“濑名，那些穿着一样衣服的人是干什么的？”

“不知道。你要骑在墙上看多久？我们得在日落之前整理完这些柴火。”

“濑名真是正经啊。我昨天也看到他们了，就是在我去跑腿的那条街上，我还看到那个有钱老爷的小儿子好像跟着他们走了。听人说这是什么骑马团，是从王都来选人的。”

“那是‘骑士团’吧，既然是王都的人，大概是负责保护皇帝陛下或者教皇大人什么的吧。你关心这个干什么，快点下来。”

“诶？那还真不错啊。”

“你想当骑士？”濑名泉终于抬头看了他一眼，小孩子单纯的思想里还不了解能被冠以这个头衔所需要的门第和资历都与他们的生活相去甚远，他只是好奇另一个方面，“Leo要发誓要保护皇帝陛下或是教皇大人吗？”

“不。”彼时的他从石墙上跳了下来，落在濑名泉的身前，开始西斜的日光在他的头发上抛上了粘稠厚重的暖光，他对那个孩子说：“我想保护濑名。”

月永Leo躺在小木板床上，梦境褪去之后最先醒来的是他的鼻子。环绕他的空气里没有当年育婴所柴房里木头的潮湿气味，没有下等酒馆后巷里呕吐物和排泄物的酸臭味，没有矿场窑洞里原煤的油浊气味，没有野外地表的土腥味和动物骚味，也没有面包铺那种暖和朴素的麦子气味。

代表着过去生活的气味没有在这一天出现，他的人生要开始新的经历了。

他又嗅了嗅，享受着只靠嗅觉来认识周围的体验。数百种新的气味飘进了他的鼻子里，他可以在瞬间将它们区别分类，并存进自己的气味宫殿里，然而他却缺乏关于它们名称和用途的知识，因此他只能笼统地将它们按照数字贴上标签。

然后有一瓶昨天被他收集起来的气味此刻再次出现了。月永Leo动了动鼻子，是那个蔓越莓和盐渍柠檬的家伙。他睁开眼，穿好衣服后坐在床边，两分钟后，房门被敲响了。

＊

濑名泉没想到鸣上岚会亲自来给他送请柬。

这位市议员和侯爵之女的次子在政商两界都是吃香人物，他既不像年近六十突然开始沉迷起东方的儒学和禅学的父亲那样深居简出难以攀谈，也不像接任了父亲的地位和母亲娘家的财产之后立志为国民经济做出贡献的长兄那样盛气凌人踌躇满志，鸣上岚只是热衷出席王都每一个派对和舞会，在最时兴新潮的香水、珠宝、衣帽的发布展销会上他一定会坐在最大最中央的竞价席位上，然后在每季度最热闹盛大的节日上乘坐游河的花船，让这些新品成为妆点他美貌的最佳衬托，再引领王都接下来三个月的流行风尚。

但即使他看似是个不折不扣的纨绔子弟，选择攀上鸣上家关系的投机分子还是络绎不绝地接近他，而他们总会发现，这个所谓的绣花枕头不仅金玉其外，内里也有着难以窥探的城府。

鸣上岚从马车里下来，向女仆和管家挥手招呼，然后落座在会客室的沙发里，捧起茶杯啜了一口，接着把那洒满香气的烫金请柬递到濑名泉的面前。

濑名泉觉得今天的鸣上岚打扮得像一只蓝头鹦鹉，而这只鹦鹉居然没有在哪个沙龙里争奇斗艳，却为自己衔来了 一份邀请的通知，这实在有点大材小用。濑名泉打开请柬，里面简单的写着下个月第一个祝日，预定将在鸣上家的湖边别馆召开舞会，邀请船舶及交易工会的公子——濑名泉莅临赏光。

看到相识多年的友人夸张的挑眉表情，鸣上岚半真半假地抱怨着伤心，他搁下茶杯，不忘称赞了两句泉的敏锐洞察，才收敛了笑脸，和他谈起了此行的真正目的。

他提到了“朔间”这个姓氏。

围绕着这个姓氏的，可谓都是这个王国最古老也最神秘的种种传说。究竟何时第一次出现有关于这个家族掌握了不老不死的禁忌秘密的流言，已经因为年代久远而不可考证，一些街头艺人将他们描绘成骇人的吸血鬼，另一些坊间故事则认为他们可能和东方的邪教有关，甚至一百年前那场最轰动的地下恶魔信仰者结社事件的主谋，也自称他接受了来自朔间家的支持，尽管后来证明这只是他为敛财集资而打出的骗人旗号，但在长久的一段时间里，“朔间”都被和这些邪恶的势力联系在了一起。

“鸣君的业务范围什么时候都这么宽了？都和这种童谣里的主角牵上线了。”

“啊啦，话可不能这么说，自从在先帝的加冕仪式上他们第一次现身在世人面前开始，都已经从传说里走出来有五十年了吧，现在的朔间家族只是一个比较神秘的贵族家庭而已，他们也是有各种各样的需求和烦恼的嘛。”

“‘世俗化’嘛，倒还真是与这个时代相适应啊。但是那样古旧的家族就算拜托了鸣君你什么事，怎么想也不会和我有关吧，我可是很讨厌麻烦事的啊。”

“人家会来找泉，当然是觉得你才是最合适的人选啦。”鸣上岚微笑起来，向濑名泉露出他那镌有家徽的戒指，“这是来自鸣上家的秘密委托，希望能够借用你们发达的贸易及情报网络，为我的雇主寻找一样东西。“

濑名泉也正色起来，微微倾身向前，“是什么？”

“一种药草，一瓶香水，一块奇石或是一个魔法，形式并不重要，只是它必须能让使用者获得人类的气味。“

＊

朱樱司把月永Leo安置在自家诸多产业中的香水及化妆品商店里。

虽然他是因为这位怪杰对食物施加的魔法才与之结识，但朱樱司也切实意识到，没有什么口感能够匹配得上那在气味层面营造出的极上体验，因此这只能让顾客体验到巨大的落差，而对生意的长期拓展并没有任何益处。

香水及化妆品才是最适合气味发挥的领域。这个商店的产品包括润肤膏、肥皂、洗发剂、胭脂、化妆水等等一切可供月永Leo施展才华的对象，朱樱司承诺他可以随心所欲地选取整个王都最昂贵的浓缩香精，这个贵族少爷几乎是透支了自己未来半年的零花钱，因为虽然这部分的产业本就预定交给他管理练手，但却没有人料到他会一下便搜罗了几乎全国所有香水制造者配方清单上的那些原料。

月永Leo在起初的时候对于那些精密的器械一窍不通，他是纯粹靠天生的感觉和灵敏到可以辨识分子的嗅觉来制作香水的，这种野蛮粗暴的方式让朱樱司大吃一惊，但又不得不被其最后成品的美妙芳香所折服。他在最初的很多夜里试图独自重现白天目睹的调配过程，或是根据他旁观抄录下的配比推算分子式，但尽管他此前对这些知识的学习掌握被每个教师称赞过优秀，如今却总是差强人意，而且那气味不仅是差一点，而几乎是云泥之别。

月永Leo很快就察觉到了他的赞助者的疲劳与郁闷，他起初并不能想通其中的原因，但想来问题也只会出在自己制作的香水上。他以为是自己的手法太过粗糙、方式太不科学，因此他诚恳请求了朱樱司教他如何使用这些广口瓶、量杯、天平和漏斗等等，这的确让那位少爷雀跃了几天，可是没过多久，黑眼圈又回到了他的脸上。

于是月永Leo又以为是自己的作品质与量都还不够他的要求，这位少爷不仅给他提供了稳定的食宿与一个可供气味玩耍的平台，甚至还说要让这些造物装进精致的玻璃瓶，标上“月永Leo”的标签出售，这样的善意几乎到了让人怀疑绝对有诈的地步，但月永Leo就是那种会选择相信好事的那种人，他只能反省自己，努力钻研更多更好的香水。

他开始以惊人的速度使用自己的才华，而他这种天赋暂时看来也似乎取之不竭，从他的工作台上几乎每小时都有一种完全崭新但同样迷人的香味诞生，朱樱司已经放弃了对这些神奇作品进行解析的努力，转而把精力放到了门店的销售上。

很快从他们这间店铺卖出去的香水和化妆品就成了整个王都的女士们的最爱，成倍增长的订货量让朱樱司不得不在三个月内扩招了五次店员，而店铺的位置也从工厂区的角落搬到了运河上最大的交易桥的一侧，同样还有个必须要为蓬勃发展的生意做出让步的就是月永Leo那种涂鸦一般的创造方式，他终于学会了写下配方和分子式，让他曾经每一个都独一无二的创作第一次得到了量产。

在这期间最令相关产业者匪夷所思的，恐怕还不是这个新起之秀惊人的产量和高质，而是朱樱家的少爷竟然全程未曾试图把这些堪称艺术品的作品冠上自己家族的名字，几乎每一个同行都在咒骂他的同时——他们目前为止只知道台前活动的这位少爷——又不断讥笑着他的愚蠢，然而朱樱司依然恪守着自己内心那被人嘲讽为过时的骑士道精神。

月永Leo对香水的命名品位与他创作它们的天分相比简直判若两人，因此朱樱司基本承担起了这个责任，他喜欢用许多异国的词汇来描述这些精致的液体，而这小小的故弄玄虚恰好迎合了追逐时尚的女士们的心。

只有一个名字他坚持得由月永Leo亲自来取，那就是整个产业的品牌名字。朱樱司曾经建议干脆用月永Leo的姓名，但被对方拒绝了。

那个青年当时听到他的提议，从各种玻璃器械里抬起了头，他闭上眼睛，像是沉思了很久。

朱樱司不知道他是在回忆中徜徉，数顷之后，他拿笔记下了这个名字——Knights。


	4. Chapter 4

和“Knights”日渐扩大的业务范围以及水涨船高的声誉相比，船舶及贸易工会的接班人开展的秘密调查就显得不那么顺利了。

尽管濑名泉在起初的一个月里也遍查了各地分会在贸易过程中记录下的奇闻异录，由于委托内容的抽象模糊和中间代理人的轻浮态度，还有“气味”这种东西无色无形不可捉摸的特点，他几乎算是一无所获。

在他沉迷工作的第二十天，堆叠的卷帙终于不堪重负倾塌在他的案头，直到因为捡起掉落的书籍而发现了那张烫金的请柬时，濑名泉才想起了在鸣上别馆预定召开的酒会。

也许他一直以来都努力错了方向，濑名泉醍醐灌顶，他立刻摇铃唤来了管家为他准备礼服与马车，务必能让他第二天盛装出席。

“你要直接见见我的委托人——那个朔间家族的人？”鸣上岚大吃一惊，杯中的果酒差点打翻在濑名泉的烫花马甲上。

然而今天的濑名泉心情大好，他自己对这没来由的高扬情绪也弄不清原因，但他甚至对鸣上岚打扮得尤其花枝招展还差点把酒泼到自己身上这一点，也并没有口出恶言。

“阿拉，今天的泉竟然这么温柔，打扮得也这么帅气，真是个从头到脚的好男人呢。”鸣上岚这只花蝴蝶绕着他飞了一圈，最后还是夸张地叹了口气，“可惜呢，人家还是不能答应你这个要求。我的委托人比较特殊呢。”

“都姓朔间了还能叫‘比较特殊’吗。”濑名泉冷静地反驳，“话说到底，那种委托要求也太没常识了吧，就算是写给小孩子看的童话，起码也要在开头交代‘在某处某王国埋藏着某宝物’才会有勇士去挑战吧？”

“这也没有办法嘛，朔间家的人的确跟‘常识’这种东西没什么关系啊。”

濑名泉叹了口气，做了一点让步：“真的就没有什么别的条件了吗，我都要怀疑是鸣君在故意刁难了啊，而且那个所谓的朔间家的委托，我到现在也没看到什么信物啊？”

“人家就把这话当成是‘因为信任你所以才接受委托’理解好了。”鸣上岚笑得眯起了眼，“其实鸣上家这边，也是有在努力找的。而且要说头绪的话，不知道泉有没有试过最近超受欢迎的那个‘Knights’的产品？”

虽然濑名泉并不是个常常与时兴脱节的人，但他埋头工作的这一段时间里恰好错过了这个品牌在王都的摧城拔寨，见他一脸迷惑，鸣上岚索性一振衣袖——

从鸣上岚那繁复折叠的多层蕾丝花边袖口里飘出了一阵轻柔曼妙的香气，这气味如同精灵，在他鼻尖踮脚跳了几个舞步，然后又轻巧地离去，加入了这个舞会中万千同胞的圆舞曲里。

濑名泉惊愕地环顾四周，确切来说他并不能用眼睛看到，而他不敢相信这五感中一直最被忽略、最不可靠的嗅觉带来的情报，终于他不得不承认，如果“Knights”这个品牌的香水已经俘获了在场所有来宾的衣领袖口，那么它无疑非常成功。

濑名泉后知后觉地发现，以往的他憎恶一切人工香味，尤其厌恶这种宛如沙丁鱼罐头一般拥挤的舞会场所，因为每个来客都恨不得在头发、脖颈和衣服上喷上各自味道不同的香水，这些杂乱无章品味低下的气味混杂在一起，对他来说简直臭气熏天。然而今天他的眉头还没皱过，这个舞会上飘荡着一股前所未有的怡人香气，丰富却不芜杂，错落而又和谐，难得的呼吸通畅让他甚至没用上准备好的手巾。

这位船舶及贸易工会的接班人以他熟练的情报头脑判断，如果是这个香水制造者，他也许能胜任这一委托。

＊

按照朱樱司的计划，在经历了第一阶段的膨胀式发展之后，他们的进军气势可以稍微减缓，光是按照月永Leo口述的那些配方生产，得到的产品就已经可以供最喜新厌旧的贵妇每天不间断地用到明年太子殿下的生辰纪念日了。

没错，太子殿下。朱樱司当然还没有忘记引发当时那段奇遇的初衷是什么，而在这几个月后，他自觉已经找到了比任何既存的有形之物都更为合适而珍惜的礼物。

为此他需要更加慎重且耐心地打磨月永Leo这个宛如稚童的大师。

在减少新品推出的同时，Knights开辟了另一项新的业务，即可以为高端客户量身订造一款气味。这个服务一经推出，几乎是在上流圈子里挑起了一场战争，那些本就被月永Leo生产的香水迷住了的绅士与贵妇向他们寄去了雪花般的订单，然而在朱樱司“物以稀为贵”的商业方针下，只通过抽选才能诞生一个幸运儿，而且每十天才举行一次这样的开奖仪式。

而这个定制的创作过程，对于客人来说也极为神妙，他们只需要在会客室里坐上一会儿，和这位贵族小少爷聊上几句，然后就可以坐着马车回去了，整个过程中并不需要提供自己的头发或是贴身衣物，连惯用的香料都无需报上，而在半个月之后取货的时候，他们多半又会惊喜地发现，这瓶香水正是他们梦中最渴望的那个味道。

朱樱司并不知道月永Leo为什么不想露面，他每次只坐在会客室幕布的后面，靠气味想象每一个客人的体貌和需求。

也许眼见的现实会破坏他最喜欢的妄想。想着月永Leo经常提及的口头禅，朱樱司这么对自己解释，然后开门迎接了今天的定制客户。

来人一头铅灰色的短发，表情稍稍带着一点不悦，比起来享受服务更像是正要去谈公事。虽然来这里的多半都是女士，不过接待男士的体验对于朱樱司而言也并不陌生。况且对方看起来俊秀、整洁，衣着得体又教养良好，今天的工作大概也会顺利完成吧。

然而还未等他们在会客室的沙发上坐下，朱樱司就听到幕布后面传来什么东西倒地的声音。

他吃了一惊——以往的月永Leo在整个过程中都安静地如同空气。

客人首先发问了，“原来那后面还有人？发生什么事了吗？”

朱樱司还没来得及回答，听到从那边传来一声急躁的抢答：“没有人！”

客人惊讶的表情转为了不悦，朱樱司连忙安抚，他思考着月永Leo这古怪的回答，只能推测他应该还不想被人看见，于是他解释说后面连着通向仓库的走道，也许是搬东西的工人不小心弄倒了什么。

对方挑高了眉梢，对他这个解释不置可否，目光投向了幕布，在那块屏障上停留了片刻，似乎正在透过它窥看后面的光景。

这位客人最后离开的时候，在柜台的纸笺上留下了自己的地址和签名。朱樱司撕下来之后准备拿去交给月永Leo，却发现他没有在工作间里如往常那般灵感喷涌地已经开始配制。

他奇怪地又回到了会客室，拉开幕布之后他愕然地发现月永Leo正席地而坐，他像是在不断颤抖，嘴唇不断开合在呢喃无声的呓语，空洞的目光里只有最深处动摇着一点震惊。

朱樱司拉起一旁翻倒的椅子，他完全不知道该作何反应，甚至担心起这是否可能是某种疾病的发作现象。只是他内心仍然有一点庆幸的是，直到这个时候，他才第一次觉得，月永Leo也是一个人类。

他最终选择向月永Leo伸出了一只手，但还没碰到对方的肩膀就被一把抓住了，那蛮横的力道像是要把他扯断，而月永Leo接着的动作却又轻柔无比，他仔细地凑近了朱樱司的手，一点一点嗅着上面的味道。

他一直顺着手指和血管的脉络来到手腕，然后又回到手指，就这样来回好几遍。“你跟他握了手？”

朱樱司本就被他的举动弄得坐立难安，对这指代不清的问句毫无头绪，“他？”然后他才察觉到他应该对月永Leo这无礼的举动感到不悦甚至愤怒，他想把自己的手抽回来。

月永Leo嗫嚅了一会儿，最后说道，“那个客人。”

“这是理所当然的。”朱樱司突然感到一阵不快，他没想到月永Leo居然关心起了以前他连脸都不想看到的客人。“你认识他？这里还有他的地址和姓名——”

他从口袋里掏出那张纸笺，还没打开就被月永Leo一把抢了过去，但他也没有打开，只是捏着那折起的薄薄一张纸，恳求似的说道：“哦，不要说，不要说出那个名字……”

两天之后，月永Leo第一次提出“要制作一点私人使用的香水”。他本可以随意使用任何工作间的原料和他自己的才华及时间，但还是坦诚地征求了朱樱司的意见，这让后者极大地得到了被认同的满足，前几日那一点他还没弄明白的不悦也就烟消云散了。

这一批自用的香水也是第一次由月永Leo亲自命名，他选定的名字看起来都取材自民间童谣，有“鹅妈妈”、“矮胖子”还有“知更鸟”，朱樱司知道他光靠气味便足以分辨这些没有标签的小瓶子，但月永Leo告诉他，名字是有着特别的力量的，他需要借此来让这些飘渺易挥发的气体固定下来。

十天之后，濑名泉收到了来自Knights的定制香水。他在空气里喷洒了一点，霎时间这些水珠在阳光里像是浮动的万千尘埃，一种极淡极轻的香味在他周围酝酿饱和，然后掀起了回忆的滔天巨浪，他在日光里做起了梦，一下落进了岁月的陷阱里， 纷繁杂乱的那些属于过去的画面如走马灯一般在眼前飞快出现又破碎，最后是一根花枝，在刺骨的冬日斜出了墙头。

他喘着气把自己从时间的洪流里提起来，然而跌躺到沙发上之后他又情不自禁地吸了一口这空气中的余味，此时它软化了棱角，熄灭了火星，成了一种慵懒又眷恋的往日滋味，濑名泉在每一个呼吸之间品尝着名为“曾经”的须臾。

直到最后这些气味的分子被空气消弭，他也在沙发上陷入了平滑的睡意，在他完全阖上眼睛之前，他呢喃起了一个名字：“Leo，Leo……”

明明都已经那么久没有想起过了。

＊

鸣上岚接到了回信，厚重的黑色信封上戳着一个样式繁复的蜡封。他将这血红的蜡印对准了阳光，幽蓝的火焰便凭空出现。

真是典型的朔间风格啊。

火焰从里向外地吞噬着信封，然后里面的正文如同羽翼一般缓缓在空气里展开——

“甚有兴趣。将亲自一会。晚安。”


	5. Chapter 5

月永Leo为自己喷洒上了一点“鹅妈妈”香水，这种由樟脑、香榧还有腐烂的苔藓为主要原料的液体散发出了一阵连他自己闻了都皱起眉头的气味，虽然这气味并不是明显的刺鼻或是令人作呕，但就是能引起人在心理和生理上的双重反感。

他首先状若平常地带着这种气味走过他的赞助者身边，当时这位少爷正在享受他实现商业独立以来的自我犒劳——每日下午三点的甜点套餐，可当他察觉到这股味道之后，他马上诚实地浮现出了厌恶的表情，即使当他看到是月永Leo而出自教养克制了自己的表现，这种气味的神奇作用也让他的食欲大为减退，最后他甚至扔掉了只咬了一口的黑森林蒙布朗。

月永Leo继续走到街上。他在此前还很少出门过，但这附近街上的任何气味都没能被店铺的墙壁阻隔，他光是在自己的小木板床上就已经认识了这座交易桥和这个街区。此刻他走过隔壁金匠铺的门口，一个学徒正准备将冷却用的废水倒进底下的河里，闻到他之后突然改变主意，试图将那一桶臭水向他泼来；他走过一个卖花老妇的身边，这个老人抓起篮子里剩下的枯枝败叶扔到了他的身上；他走过巷口的流浪儿堆，这群孩子尖叫着骂人的脏话向他的方向吐着口水。

他的试验大获成功，月永Leo内心一阵激动，然而又被一阵愁云遮盖。他本来不必如此大费周章，只需要躲藏在朱樱司为他提供的工作间里安心创作，然而与濑名泉那猝不及防的重逢让他发现，他心里的旧伤原来还会发作，而一旦重新捕捉到了他的气味，他在这个城市几乎夜不能寐。一半的冲动让他循着这条气味的丝线去找回濑名，另一半的痛楚让他不愿与昔日的挚友重逢——起码还不是现在，我除了才华一无所有，而这才华还不能够成为实现我誓言的剑。

为此他的抗拒甚至变成了积极的逃避，虽然濑名泉可能根本不会再踏足Knights的店铺，月永Leo还是为自己制作了多样的伪装。

第二天他又喷上了另一种香水，这种香水则发挥了截然不同的效果。朱樱司看向他的眼神宛如一个情窦初开的少女在等待自己的情人，隔壁的学徒捏着帽子向他忸怩地道歉，卖花老妇为他献上最后一支鲜嫩的玫瑰，流浪儿们围着他把他当做了主教大人。

月永Leo花了一点时间才摆脱这些爱慕他的人对他的纠缠，他特地挑朱樱司回家的时候回到了店铺，然后在浴室里好好给自己洗了个澡，在热水的冲洗下他终于脱下了那些气味的伪装，他凑近自己的皮肤闻了闻，属于自己的那种朴素平淡的气味让他感到了安心。

他原以为他给别人制造的影响会随着气味的飘散而一并消弭，但三天后他看到来到店铺的朱樱司时却觉得大事不妙，虽然对方并不像当时那样含羞带怯，但他现在的目光从不直视月永Leo的眼睛，而在月永Leo向他看去的时候又开始明显地说话结巴、手指绞紧并且脸颊腾上红晕。

对这种始料未及的状况月永Leo感到无比棘手，同时也产生了一种强烈的愧疚感，他无法像以前一样通过夸张的大笑或者是跳脱的发言来掩盖自己的歉意与不安，在对自己轻率实验的责备里他才意识到，这位对金钱和人脉都极有运作头脑的少爷其实还比自己小上两岁。

然而朱樱司带来了一个委托，使得他能够暂时回避必须与对方待在一起的困窘局面。

鸣上家的二公子登门造访，并且明言需要洽谈的对象不是朱樱家的贵族少爷，而是Knights的运作主管。对方单刀直入地提出了高额报酬，而目的在于向他订购一瓶有特殊要求的香水，附加条件是只能由Knights的香水师傅亲自去见这位客户，他的雇主因为种种特殊原因不能接受排队等待抽选，也不能自己到店铺里去。

本来朱樱司已经对这种试图用金钱买插队的委托屡见不鲜，然而他在准备拒绝的时候想起了月永Leo，他才是那个制作香水的天才，也许自己应该先征求一下他的意见。

令他难以置信的是，月永Leo立即答应了下来。

“你以前不是……都不想直接见到客人的吗？”朱樱司呆愣地发问。

月永Leo没有回答，真实的理由显然更加伤人。

“自从上次那个客人来了之后，你就变得奇怪了起来……不，似乎是我变得奇怪了起来……抱歉。”他用酸涩的语调道出违心的歉意，听起来就像在酒里泡发的醋栗，月永Leo几乎要立刻对他妥协，但朱樱司又很快振作起来，他说自己要去准备回信，然后便快速离开了。

＊

三天后的傍晚，月永Leo登上了鸣上家派来的马车。

一路上他被蒙上了遮蔽视野的黑色绒布，这对他来说其实多此一举，他光凭嗅觉就可以为自己带路，但他没有对此发表任何意见，初次乘坐马车的经验也没给他带来什么灵感，因为这些坐垫、木材和公马的气息他都已经在自己的气味博物馆里收藏过了。因此他在整个旅途中只花了一小部分的精力来记住沿路的气味，其余的心情都平淡无波，他丝毫不期待这位客人会有什么特殊之处。

然而就在他以为那属于街道的马粪臭味和散发着腥气的河水臭味组成了路途的全部时，他闻到的空气里渐渐多了一种全新的味道。

月永Leo一下绷紧了神经，这种味道有点类似公墓的气味，但比那些经常躺着无名流浪汉尸体的坟场比起来肃穆得多也腐朽得多，同时这种接近死亡的气息还绝妙地糅合进了生者的气味，使得它达到了神秘的平衡。如果光与暗能够交融在一起散发出气味，一定就是这样的味道。月永Leo无比兴奋地想道，贪婪地吸着自己的鼻子。

后来他下了马车，被人领着走进了一个建筑物，然后是漫长的前进，大厅大得出奇，楼梯的级数也多到令人咂舌，但这一切都在月永Leo的精神世界里没有留下任何痕迹，他现在正在接近那奇妙气味的源头，这令他全神贯注。

最后带领他的人将他留在了一个房间里，关上房门离开了。在一段时间的等待后，他听到了一个声音朝他言语——

“取回光明吧，人类。”

月永Leo扯下了蒙在他眼上的黑布，取回的视野里是被朦胧烛光浸染的昏暗室内，奢华到夸张的陈设对这个只经历过底层生活的年轻人来说毫无意义，他既不能体会到这些古董家具成品的年代有多么遥远，也不会观察到这里所有的摆设都足以媲美皇家的收藏，他甚至是第一次见到带帐顶帷幔的柔软床铺，也是第一次踩上铺着锦绣织毯的地板。

他的视觉和嗅觉同样精准快速地定位到了房间的主人身上。他的主顾陷在巨大的暗红色床褥里，单薄的黑色睡裙和他的黑发将他的皮肤衬托得如尸体一般苍白，整个画面营造出了奇妙的倒错感，仿佛一口棺柩里沉睡着新死之人。

但月永Leo知道他没有死去，但他也不算活着。他身上的气味并不属于人类。

他僭越了所有的礼仪，任由冲动支配自己，月永Leo咽下了一口唾沫，他来到了床边，凑近了这具躯体。

他庆幸在临行之前为自己喷洒上了一种让人感觉平易近人的香水，即使他不确定能否对非人的生物也起到作用，此刻这香水却极大安抚了他激动的心，让他还不至于直接伸手或摩挲这珍贵新奇的气味源。

“我讨厌你身上的味道。”这具躯体开始活动，这个生物——姑且还是把他看作人类——在床上跪坐起来，他睁开了血红的双眸，居高临下地看着月永Leo，毫不留情地用开场白就刺破了他的伪装，“我上次醒来的时候，人类使用百里香和没药还是为了给食物调味。”

月永Leo对上了他眯起的双眼，他第一次感觉到除了气味以外，所谓的气质也能塑造出给人冲击的印象。在一阵迷眩里，月永Leo脱口而出：“你明明昨天才吃了覆盆子派。”

他是从对方睡衣和皮肤上残留的一点气味推测出来的，但这句回答可谓是不合时宜到了极点。对方终于露出了除了高傲骄矜之外的一点表情，这点松动也搅动了他们之间的气氛，直到方才这个房间里的空气还凝重地仿佛从未曾流动过，如今终于泛起了一点兴趣的涟漪。

“这个时代，在见面时报上自己的名讳这个礼仪大概还没有过时吧。你可以叫我凛月，我讨厌一切繁文缛节，所以不需要任何赘饰。”他打着哈欠向他微笑，顺便加上了一句，“我也不会为我刚才的话道歉的，你身上那种虚假的气味让我感到不舒服，明明你的本身、你的血闻起来也还不算太过差劲啊。”

月永Leo也报上了自己的名字，他当然完全不介意凛月的喜恶，但让他惊讶的是他们都靠呼吸就揭穿了对方虚张声势的伪装。

这还是他第一次遇到有人没有被他的香水迷惑，一下子抓住了裹在蚌里的赤裸的自己本身。

“你真有趣，”月永Leo发自内心地感到雀跃，“我好喜欢你。”

凛月靠着床头，对他的话挑起了眉梢：“现在的风气还真是开放呐，不过我也并不讨厌。我见过墨洛温变成加洛林，我见过金雀花派出东征的军队，我见过拜占庭几度易主，我学习的第一个理论还是奥古斯丁的光照说，当时教导我要在内心留着光的那个人，都已经离开我三百年了。虽然你在我的生命里注定也只是瞬间的过客，但在我们开始无聊的正题之前，也许你可以陪我聊聊天，跟我讲讲我睡着的百年里都错过了什么。”


	6. Chapter 6

然而朔间凛月选错了聊天对象。

月永Leo过去二十年的生活经历显然与教育、知识、文化这些词毫无瓜葛，他在最肮脏贫穷的底层摸爬滚打过，做过无数算不上正式工作的杂活，如果他没有那份奇异的天赋并遇上了一个天真的贵族少爷，他显然一辈子都不会花上时间去思考历史或者艺术。

甚至他直到在朱樱司的赞助下，才了解到了许多气味的名称，尽管它们早就凭借更本质的化学构成在他的记忆宫殿里栖身许久，他也因为对文字的陌生而不能写出任何一种心爱的气味的名字，Knights至今的所有香水配方，仍然由朱樱司听他的口述记载。

朔间凛月明显地露出了失望，他甚至迁怒起了一些无辜人士，“我还以为从达?芬奇敢于切开第一具尸体那时候起，每个人都识字的年代不会太远了。没想到如今不仅还有着愚蠢的皇帝，像你这么有才能的人却还是个文盲。”

月永Leo不置可否，他想起了童年时代，幼时的他对天穹星辰的兴趣更甚于面包牛奶，但他那些对遥远之物的奇思妙想只得到了别人的讥笑和不解。“就算我懂了文字，我也不觉得会多几个理解我的人。”

朔间凛月侧躺着看他，他拨弄着枕头上的流苏，轻飘飘地对月永Leo的作答做了评价：“口是心非。”

这如羽毛般轻巧的一句落在月永Leo的心里却像是一块沉铅，然而这位天才在精神领域恐怕也是个炼金术师，他总乐于将他人的言语点石成金，擅自从乐观积极的那一方面进行理解。他的这一特性在以往让他在肉体上很吃了点苦头，可他的心灵又正是借助这份天真还罕见地保有着纯净。

于是他毫不避讳地直视着凛月血红色的眼睛，月永Leo向他提问：“那你来教我怎么样？”

那双总是含笑的眼眸终于失去了片刻的从容。

＊

虽然朔间凛月抱怨了许多次“讨厌麻烦”，但的确他拥有最多的就是时间，月永Leo身上的气味他又算不上讨厌，因此他不介意把这个订单发展成长期委托。

以教师的标准来衡量，朔间凛月在知识上的储备显然超过所有神学院最博览群书的院长，可这个学问上的投机者在传道解惑上却也是完全的新手，并且由于他的嗜睡和懒惰，他们的课程经常半途而废。但月永Leo依然非常享受这个过程，一方面这给了他继续逃避面对朱樱司的合适理由，另一方面这也是他有生以来第一次跋涉在抽象的概念世界里。

对他而言他认知外物的方式基本都是通过气味，而墨水和纸张在它们原本的气息之外，此时却用平面承载起了一个立体的世界。朔间凛月牵着他的手，带他敲响了关着无限时间与空间的门扉。

“你学得真快。”朔间凛月不满地表示，他推开放在月永Leo膝上的羊皮书，取而代之自己躺了上去，“不要管拉丁语的七种格了，你难道不应该供我消遣吗，为什么现在变成了我要等着你的空闲。”

月永Leo低头，朝他露出一个笑容，“抱歉，抱歉，让你感到寂寞了吗？”

朔间凛月从鼻子里发出一声不屑的轻哼，“对吸血鬼来说，没有比‘寂寞’更习惯的东西了。”

他那学习速度惊人的学生笑得露出一点虎牙，难得显出一点与年龄相符的年轻气盛来，学以致用的效率高得让他生气，“口是心非。”月永Leo对他这么评价。

价值不菲的羊皮书被吸血鬼推落下沙发，落在厚实的地毯上发出沉闷的声音，恰好遮盖了主人把别人按倒时的响动。

朔间凛月掐着月永Leo的脖子从上方与他对视，然而比起目光他们又更熟悉用气味来彼此对弈。凛月的手指没有用力，Leo的表情也丝毫没有慌张，这种更像是恶作剧的拉锯在他们之间散布出一种混合着沉静、探究以及饶有兴味的气氛，最终朔间凛月收回了手指，但他没有放走月永Leo，他选择将他作为临时的寝床，来惩罚他的一针见血。

在此之后的时间里，朔间凛月似乎迷上了这个新的爱好，起初他只是在这个庞大却没有人气的巨大宅邸的各个角落，例如庭院的凉亭里、暖房温室里、收藏室里、楼梯上等等地方给月永Leo开展即兴的一段教学（虽然事实上那更像是对自己当年经历的一种回忆体自传），然后又即兴停止要求这个学生充当他的枕头或被褥，后来他甚至在卧室就寝时也试图拉上月永Leo。

当鸣上岚受到朱樱司的询问和拜托而前来一看究竟的时候，他着实没有想到那位香水师傅竟然会在朔间邸一下待上这么长的时间，他回想着那位贵族少爷的神情语态，又总觉得除了身为一个生意人对可能失去一棵摇钱树的担心之外，还有着因其他情感而导致的关切与焦急。

占地广大的朔间邸最外圈是仆人和管家的住房，他们除了准备三餐和定时清扫以外一般并不踏足内宅区域，鸣上岚有来自朔间大家长的手信，在荒芜的宽阔马车道上前进的时候，他不禁也感觉到那种深重长久的苍茫凉意。

他轻车熟路地沿着楼梯往上，在走廊深处找到了凛月的卧室。虽然是家族的大人物之间的牵线搭桥才让他有机会认识这位血族大人，但鸣上岚在那些种族、身份或是家族秘辛之前最先对凛月的印象却是“像个寂寞爱撒娇的孩子”。

此刻正是黄昏，他拧开门把手的时候，只以为自己会看到通常那副凛月陷在床铺里沉睡的模样，却没想到随着门打开的动作，先是一阵风袭面而来。

对面的窗户大开，在窗台上坐着一个陌生人，他橘色的头发披散在肩上，同窗外的落日几乎一样温柔灿烂，这色泽也晕染了他的白色衬衣和黑色的长裤，以至于他明明只是倚窗读书，却圣洁光辉得像是教堂的彩窗绘画。

鸣上岚愣在原地，他没能够把这个镀着光芒的人和只会埋头生产的工人师傅联系在一起，他当时只把他当作了又一个血族，并且疑惑为何他没有黑发红瞳，还同阳光如此相称？

沉浸在书籍里的月永Leo依然是通过气味才注意到来人的。他起初以为是一位女士前来造访，并不是因为那些妆点周身的发膏、化妆品、扑粉或是香水促使他做出这个决定，而是那种更本质的轻柔缓和的身体的味道，他以往认为只属于女性。

然而眼睛给他带来的情报又让他产生了强烈的怀疑，他睁开眼睛屏住呼吸，接着又闭上眼睛拼命闻嗅，是一位身着男装的丽人？还是一位有着少女芳心的绅士？月永Leo难以掩饰自己对新奇发现的兴奋，他光着脚跳下窗台跑到来客的面前，想凑得更近来一窥真相，突然他从这人传来的气息里闻到了一丝熟悉的味道，这让他霎时间定在了原地。

又是他，为什么又会是他。我曾经以为整个王国那么大，他被带走之后我花了三天三夜想要追寻他的气味，可无论哪个方向都没有留下行踪；如今为什么王都却这么小，仿佛到处都是他的痕迹。

月永Leo退后几步，倒在了床的一边。朔间凛月撑起身体，他好奇地观察着这两个人类脸上瞬息万变的细节，察觉到了浓厚的趣味的端倪。

＊

找到新玩具的朔间凛月当然不同意让月永Leo就这么回到店铺，他冠冕堂皇地提出交易还没有完成，虽然研制遇到了一些瓶颈，但只有让香水师傅继续不断根据自己的情况进行调整，这项困难的任务才有完成的可能，而因为香水脆弱的稳定性尤其不被时间青睐，只能在它短暂的作用期间里才可以进行观察。他可以支付相当于Knights三个月盈利的高额报酬，但月永Leo必须留在自己身边。

鸣上岚本就是为确认人身安全而来，既然如此他也没有理由提出异议，只是他对自己该如何向朱樱司回复而感到一阵头痛，他犹豫地向月永Leo提起了这位少爷的名字，本意想警告他离工这么久，即使有新的金主赞助，恐怕也该担心丢了早先的饭碗。

刚发现观察的乐趣的吸血鬼听到这个陌生的名字，敏锐地偷偷瞥向月永Leo，果然后者露出了复杂的表情，皱着眉头的苦笑比任何回答都更能透露信息，他最终只说了几句抱歉，也没能给出什么承诺。

鸣上岚刚走，朔间凛月就又躺上了月永Leo的膝盖，他抬头看着对方的下巴，感到一阵新鲜的兴奋：“你爱他？”

月永Leo翡翠色的眼睛垂下来看着他，过了一会儿他才反问道：“什么样的是‘爱’？”

他们在又一次的对视中陷入了又一阵沉默，然后突然领悟了一个共识——他们都是不容于社会的边缘存在，一个是几乎与光阴同寿、独立于生死轮回之外的人世的背叛者，一个是通过奇异的角度认知万物、对抽象的伦理观念毫无实感与体验的人世的抛弃者。

在这个瞬间，朔间凛月体会到了百年未有过的温情与共鸣，然而下一刻，他的胸腔又被难以抑制的悲伤和寂寞所填满。

人类的生命实在是太过短暂了，正如他此刻的感动轻易被感伤替代一般，这个人类的生命于他而言也不过是须臾一瞬、朝生暮死。

“你怎么不问问，指的是哪个‘他’？”他闭上眼用玩笑搪塞过去，不想再看到那个人类的眼睛。

＊

为了纪念上世纪伟大的戏剧家莫里哀的一百周年忌辰，王都的各大剧院最近都在火热上演这位大师的经典作品，传单广告四处纷飞，终于有一张也飘进了几乎与世隔绝的朔间宅邸。

彼时月永Leo正在宅邸边缘的百草园里学习比对地里的植物和百科图鉴上的名目，这个工作既能让他记住拉丁文，又能让他沉浸在自己喜欢的气味世界里，他非常享受。

朔间凛月撑着阳伞坐在一旁的凉亭里无所事事，这时一阵风为他送来了消遣。他看着夸张的广告词，发现这位纪念的主角在他上次堕入长久的沉眠时甚至还未出生。

不过那几部作品的名字引起了他的兴趣，他把月永Leo叫到自己身边，向他宣布要和他一起去看戏剧。月永Leo对他的心血来潮感到不解，毕竟他还不知道“戏剧”究竟是个什么东西。

朔间凛月浮起了狡黠的笑容，他将传单拍在月永Leo胸口，解释道：“《伪君子》，这一定很适合你。”


	7. Chapter 7

对于长生的血族而言，“时间”是他们最习惯挥霍的东西。朔间凛月把自己的一时兴起真正付诸行动之前，还十分悠闲地为自己和月永Leo订制了好几套礼服——一个落后潮流一百多年又深居简出的吸血鬼和一个从未进过任何一家成衣店的乡下来的工人，他们显然没有适合进出戏剧院的行头。

同时月永Leo的文化学习也在稳步进展中，虽然对天文和数学方面的掌握显得有些糟糕，但他对诗歌和剧本这类满是虚构文字的体裁却表现出了惊人的敏锐，在与他的老师的对谈里，他甚至偶尔能说出几句带有诗意的玄妙作答来让凛月惊讶。

凛月对他的飞速成长当然感到满意（他想这也证明了自己善为人师），然而他又常常感到不满或是嫉妒，虽然他也不明白自己这种心情的来由，不过在他向鸣上岚每隔数日寄去的信件中也坦诚提到了这点。

这些矛盾的感受在收件人看来几乎等同于撒娇，不过他依旧认真阅读了每一封，尤其是得知凛月将和那位借住在他家的房客共同外出享受娱乐时，鸣上岚由衷感到高兴，信里还提到希望他能一起作伴，以及一道邀请了那位曾为自己的委托而奔走的代理人，自己也该对他表达谢意。

时间到了约定的当日，月永Leo生平第二次坐上了马车，这次没有蒙眼的黑布和看守护送的陌生人，只有朔间凛月睡在他的腿上犯懒补眠，月永Leo对自己这身华服感到很不自在，为此他在临行前悄悄带上了那几支身份伪装试验的香水，这些是他利用朔间宅邸里古老的植物调配订单时顺带做出的新样品，让他能够在陌生人群之前也随心所欲地改换自己想要的印象。

然而当马车刚刚驶过中心水桥、离剧院还有一个街区的时候，月永Leo就感受到了一阵强烈的预感，并且随着离目的地的靠近，他愈加确定，濑名泉就在那前方。

“凛月，醒醒！快起来！”他抓起朔间凛月把他摇醒，然后对着惺忪的鲜红睡眼认真说道，“我不能去了。”

说完月永Leo就准备打开马车的厢门试图直接跳车，终于取回一点清醒的朔间凛月一把拉住了他，“你疯了？发生了什么？”

月永Leo没有作出像样的言语的回答，他在朔间凛月的注视里把目光投向马车行进的方向，即使现在那里只有檀木车板和雕花装饰，但他的视线仿佛已经穿越了这中间种种有形之物，已经向无尽的远方延伸而去。朔间凛月抓着他的手腕，把隐忍没有使出的力气都投注到了目光里，他用这无形的威压表达自己的不满，“在我面前的伪装是不会有用的，就像你会看穿我一样，我眼里的你也一望到底。”

“……你说得对。我只是个不敢面对自己的胆小鬼。”

“前方有什么？”

“一个曾经我自己舍弃后又后悔，如今仿佛近乡情怯的——我以为的归宿。”

在他们的马车驶到剧院门口时，鸣上岚已经先行到达，他在门口留下的童仆向朔间家的车夫传了口信，说他的主人带着客人在二楼的观剧单间里等待阁下。月永Leo对朔间凛月唯一的请求是不要把他直接带到那包厢里，后者虽然在一路上心情每况愈下，从前他只有被别人娇宠任性的经验，还从没有学过该如何去迁就别人，但这个要求还算不难满足，他本就因为厌光喜暗的特性为自己预定了一个特殊布置的单间，于是凛月让他先去那里等待自己。

月永Leo躺在黑暗里反省自己，他开始回忆濑名泉被带走的那一天，在那个孩子最后茫然又愧疚看向自己的眼神里，他想说的是否是“不想离开自己”呢？映着那个眼神的回忆的碎片，又如过去的无数次一样在刺痛他，然而这一次他强迫自己再去回忆与它相关更清晰的一些事实。

是他自己在那对夫妇参观收养所的时候故意表现出异于常人的疯癫，本来他们已经因为自己的脸而产生了一丝好感，又因为他的行为而打消了那一丝念头，然后濑名泉跑来制止他的举动，又向客人们规矩地道歉，月永Leo在濑名泉鞠躬低头的时候，看到了那对夫妇眼里欣赏的光。

他想，如果濑名能够离开这里，成为一个有父母有户口的孩子，那他每天都能有东西吃，不需要在冬天用冷水打扫卫生，不需要睡在弥漫着发霉气味的柴堆上，也不需要陪自己挨饿和罚站。他甚至也许能够识字，能够学习剑术，能够像那个有钱人家的孩子一样，加入王都的骑士团。那濑名就能获得幸福了，那样该多好啊。

因此，在看着濑名被那对夫妇带走的时候，他明明应该由衷地感到高兴才对，为濑名未来的幸福和光明的前途祝福才对，为什么他当时却满是懊悔和悲伤？

他如今在黑暗里又品尝到了过去不断反刍的这种情感，在变成孤身一人的那段年月里，他不断试图设想濑名泉可能经历的人生，这种设想也曾因为听闻有些父母虐待领养的孩子或是故意卖给人贩子及马戏团等而变成过自责和担忧，也曾因为他自己遭受着现实中每一个工厂雇主的打骂而变成过嫉妒和羡慕，但最后它们还是都成为了思念，他无比深切地在数不清的日夜思念着濑名泉。

这个包厢因为经过了一番特别布置，之前光顾过的客人的气味已经所剩无几，因此在这些印花染料和木材金属的无生命的气息里，他可以极轻易地陷入往昔的气味里，他思念童年挚友的重要方式就是不断从记忆的宫殿里取出那种冬日花枝的气味，它冷冽清淡，一般人凑得极近也难以闻到一丝芳香，然而于他而言，却是他发现这个世界时的第一缕馥郁。

在他心里，这就是濑名泉。

这种沉湎攒聚了他的所有精神，以至于直到房间的门被敲响的时候，才将他从属于过去的气味里惊醒，他猛然坠回现实，一时片刻竟然没有弄明白自己身处何地。

月永Leo在黑暗里思考到了魔物的绑架或者是他回到了工作过的地下煤矿里，没想到打开门却是一阵他熟悉的气味，他脱口而出：“是你，溏心蛋和盐渍柠檬！”

朱樱司比他更加吃惊，他今天跟随皇太子来看名伶的戏剧演出，方才得到在门口待命的随从报信，似乎是一位从不轻易露面的人物也造访此地，太子殿下很有兴趣想要一会，然而因为出生时就一直抱恙的病体和尊贵身份带来的礼数上的矜持，这个投石问路的任务自然交给了朱樱司。

怎么会在这里出现月永Leo。他满心疑问，总之先挑了最近的一个：“溏心蛋和盐渍柠檬是什么？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”月永Leo抓抓自己的头发，他那不怎么好的记性终于把记忆收集回来了，“朱樱，你怎么会在这？”

朱樱司把这个问题又反问了回去，同时补充了一句，“我听说这里的主人所属的家族的名讳，应该是‘朔间’……”

月永Leo对这个发音十分陌生，毕竟朔间凛月出于对自己姓氏的抗拒只告诉了他自己的名字，他咀嚼着这几个音节，坦诚地流露出茫然和无知。“我不认识什么朔间啊，要是找凛月的话他现在还没有回来。”

“‘凛月’？这又是谁？让你不想回店里来的那个神秘主顾吗？你在这里都开始自己的交际圈了啊。”朱樱司咬着下唇，不受控制地吐出诘问，又意识到自己话语里的尖锐，他的教养让他感到自己还太不够成熟，可是这个人即使拥有过人的才华，他也只是自己赞助的一个技术匠人，常年浸淫的尊卑观念又阻碍他坦率地出口道歉，“我也不知道我最近怎么了，本来好久没见，我只是想和你说说话的……“

他们之间沉默了一瞬，朱樱司想要离开，又不舍得就这么放弃这个难得碰到的机会。他在脑子里搜刮了一通话题，最终想到了那个他长久以来的打算，他试探着开口：“我在想，你的才华只是在商店工厂里发挥也太过浪费了，应该在更适合它的地方施展，比如说——让宫廷里也飘荡着那股美妙的香味？”

月永Leo认真地看着他，这让朱樱司有了一点继续说下去的勇气，“能为宫廷皇室供应商品，这对任何一个市民来说都是最高的光荣，我想把这份荣誉带给你……而我今天正好是陪伴一位大人而来，如果你也接受这个提议，也许我可以为你争取一个向他表现的机会？“

他的语尾越发飘忽起来，最后融化在月永Leo突然向他靠近的距离里。这人毫无征兆地越过那社交用的合适距离，几乎贴着他的半边身体，拈起了他的一束头发轻嗅——

“玫瑰油、苏合香、罂粟壳、来自南方海岛的红茶叶，主调是草药和矿物，我还不知道它们的全部名字……还有经常放血带来的一点血腥气，啊，一位久病的贵公子，也是求生的野心家。”

朱樱司听到他的声音就在耳边响起，明明只是低呓的自言自语，却像是在他的心里洒下了一把絮絮的种子，顷刻就扎根破土，动静大得翻天覆地，枝干伸进每一条血管里散叶开花，撑得他整个身体都在轻轻颤抖。

然后这始作俑者忽然之间又丢脸地发出了一声怪叫，月永Leo揉着脑袋低头，看到一柄羽毛折扇落在地上。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”一个冷淡的声音传来，“老年人一不当心手滑了。”

月永Leo捡起扇子，回头看到朔间凛月抱臂靠着柱子，后者神色不悦地看着他们，“似乎我打断了一段愉快的谈话。”

他那在整个王都也罕见的发色和瞳色让朱樱司终于想起了自己前来的初衷，他向凛月开口：“请问您是否就是朔间——”

“不是。”朔间凛月冷淡而迅速地否定了他的提问，然后径直走进房间躺下，他还拍了拍自己身边沙发的空位，明示月永Leo进来给他做枕头。

朱樱司尴尬地准备告辞，迎头又看到鸣上家的二公子走来，他今天依然是盛装出席，从头发领口和衣摆上传来了三种不同的香水气味，同他热情洋溢的招手一起组成了存在鲜明的出场。与之相比，跟在他背后走上楼梯的铅灰色头发的青年就低调得多。

但朱樱司立刻想起了他造访店铺的那天，以及正是从那一天开始，Knights里平静、规律的生活开始发生改变的事实，他探寻的目光紧追着这个曾经的客人的步伐；无独有偶的是本该假寐的朔间凛月，他凭借着他那非人的种族天赋在暗中肆意观察，他依然好奇于月永Leo在鸣上岚造访那天有趣的表情变化，那个定义不清的问题还没得到答案，而他此刻决定用自己的感官来判断，那种不由自主的心痛是否是“爱”的表现，以及月永Leo究竟当时在想着谁。

漩涡中心的月永Leo对这两股暗潮依旧感觉迟钝，他正在埋怨自己，是否最近因为对文字的学习而疏忽了对自己的武器的磨炼，光是在今天他就已经第二次没能够及时觉察出别人的到来。

况且这人还是濑名泉。

他摸到了口袋里的几支安瓿瓶，准备选中一支然后捏断这小瓶的细颈，放出其中他最忠实信赖的伙伴来帮自己蒙混过关。

可惜他在情急之下一个手抖，安瓿瓶从他指间滑落，直直坠落在地板上，脆弱的玻璃瓶摔得粉碎。

那里面蕴藏的气味分子顿时窜逃而出，霎时间在空气里跳跃弥散，钻进了每个人的鼻子里。

啊，是“鹅妈妈”。月永Leo想道。

鸣上岚夸张地捏起手帕捂住了自己的鼻子。

朱樱司退后一步，轻轻皱起了眉。

朔间凛月不管不顾这人为制造出来令人厌恶的气味，闻到了那个人紧张起来的血液味道。

濑名泉终于走上了楼梯，他今天安静有涵养，格外符合一个商会继承人公子的形象，既没有对同行友人的着装和举止抱怨不满，也没有对这恼人气味哪怕改变一丝表情——

因为他头脑发热四肢昏沉，医生建议他为休养嗓子该吝啬言语，而鉴于鼻子已经失去大部分功用又换成了用嘴呼吸，气味的世界暂时向他关上了大门。

他患上了重感冒。


	8. Chapter 8

“让天雷立刻把我劈死吧！省得到处谁都拿我当最无用的蠢材！”抑扬顿挫的男声咏叹在空中炸开，这突如其来的开场白如落在观众席中的一颗火星，顿时点燃了一连串沸腾的掌声。

这阵雷鸣般的喧哗终于惊醒了二楼走廊上五人之间的空气。鸣上岚的注意力被舞台吸引，正好有理由马上离开这阵恼人的气味，在他临走前他又往朔间凛月和他带来的那个人那边看了一眼，凭借后者那同落日十分相配的发色，这才让他注意到了此人的脸，而鸣上岚此时才后知后觉地恍然大悟，朔间凛月信里提到的香水工人，竟然就是那个在黄昏时分让他瞬间惊艳的年轻人。

但他为什么此刻慌张无措，看起来像是一只只想躲进安全洞穴的小动物。

濑名泉越过他们同样看到了月永Leo。

然而他只是用短暂轻巧的一瞥扫过了这个“陌生人”，对方矮小的身形和躲闪的动作，同那个人转身过去露出的服装细节一样，并未引起他什么强烈的印象。可又似乎有一片记忆中的云彩飘过，在他的脑海里投下了似曾相识的阴翳——可惜他因为生病而未能精确运转的脑袋昏昏沉沉，让濑名泉错过了把这次偶遇同那个氤氲在香水里的午后联系起来的机会。

濑名泉忽略了这一丝违和感，将目光投向舞台，说实话他不喜欢这种看别人成为注目中心的场合。一男一女两位戏剧演员已经登上了舞台，他们化身成为达米斯和桃丽娜开始一唱一和，不久主角答尔丢夫也粉墨登场，这个伪君子对女仆桃丽娜的高耸胸脯装出了一副敬而远之的圣人态度，主役伶人那夸张地恰到好处的姿态语调，又为整个剧院带来了一浪接一浪的掌声与欢笑。

“真是做作得令人发笑，用外物伪装起来的本性，等到暴露的那瞬间不是更加讨人厌吗？”濑名泉靠着楼梯扶手，对这经典剧作里的主人公发表了尖刻的批判，而后他像是厌倦了喧闹的表演和愚蠢的捧场一般，随着鸣上岚回到了包厢。

他并不知道他随口的文艺点评在别人心里激起了怎样的骇浪。

月永Leo在看到濑名泉的一瞬间的确失去了任何反应。“他就要发现我了。”他的心里不断盘桓着这个念头，既是恐慌又是紧张，但又不可否认地有名为“期待”的小芽正在冒头。

然而濑名泉并没有认出自己来。

“这也是难免的。”月永Leo这么想着，同小时候相比，我当然变了很多，在分别了十多年后，只凭借对方残留的气味就能瞬间发现他的踪迹，这样的自己恐怕才不能被称作一般的人类，如果他发现了自己的这份怪异，还会像以前那样温柔地对待我吗？

月永Leo在走回凛月的包厢时听到了濑名泉的发言，那一瞬间他抓紧了门框，精神上的动摇几乎也要冲破他的身体，让他立刻发起抖来。他没有回头确认这见血的一针是刻意朝他刺来还是无的放矢，因为他接着就听到了濑名泉下楼的脚步声。

真可惜，我应该也回头看一眼，看看他现在是怎样一副模样了。

不够大胆，不够果断，还不肯承认期待的落空和软弱的遗憾。凛月啊，你选的这个戏剧，看来是真的很适合我。

月永Leo在此刻做了一个决定。也许这由一时血性催发的冲动都不能被算作决心，但他从来也不是一个深思熟虑之后才谨慎行动的人。

朔间凛月在数步之隔的黑暗里等他，月永Leo看到了凛月在黑暗里也显出殷红的眼睛，他深吸了一口气，转身拦住了也准备离开的朱樱司：“朱樱，虽然这些话不管是现在来说还是由我来说都显得很奇怪，不过我的确曾经想过，就算我这么走了，你也一定可以把Knighs变得更好。

“毕竟我真的除了气味之外什么都不会，而光靠这个是无法经营一个店铺乃至一个品牌的。

“而且你还让我能够为自己做的香水命名，甚至Knights这个名字也是由着我的爱好取的……我可能一直觉得，Knights更需要的是你而不是我……

“但是，许多年了，在那里我又一次感觉到了‘是我可以回去的地方’。所以，真的很谢谢你啊，朱樱。

“虽然我这次出门得有些久了，但我会回来的。”

朱樱司在被他留下的瞬间就惊讶地睁大了眼，随着这意外的剖白和感谢，他发现自己连一句像样的回复都说不出来，喉咙变得僵硬，胸口却又酸又软。

“你在说什么啊……”他故意让自己作出一副凶狠生气试图说教的表情，“你才是Knights的leader吧！况、况且，整个王都的淑女们都已经不顾矜持再三催问为什么还没有最新的产品了，作为服务业者这可是最大的失职！赶紧给我回来继续拼命工作吧！”

“你用这种快要哭出来的表情说这种话，还真的是口是心非啊……”月永Leo干笑了两声，才想起他接受朔间家的订单之前，那个由他的香水试验引发的尴尬的误会。

但是在应对这个纠葛之前，他还得先处理好另一个棘手的问题。

＊

朔间凛月毫不掩饰地在生气。

他在听完月永Leo和朱樱司的打情骂俏之后抄起一个靠枕就砸了过去，可惜这次被躲过了。朱樱司心情愉悦地向他们道别，他的一举一动在朔间凛月眼里都是胜利者的炫耀，而朔间凛月活了一千多年还从没承认过自己是失败者。

漫长的寿命纵然让他体验过无数的悲欢离合，然而在每一次从沉眠中苏醒过来之后，他依然无可避免地像一个初历世间的毛头小鬼一样容易被丰沛的感情支配。

这是我们这种生物的天然缺陷。他想起了这句话，和曾经对他这么说的那个吸血鬼。久违的来自血缘的共鸣和孤独感让他冷静了下来，朔间凛月看了一眼走进来的月永Leo，无言地蜷起身体面朝墙壁而卧。

月永Leo错过了他须臾之间沧桑如迟暮老人的一眼，却也能读懂他此刻拒绝交谈的表态。月永Leo透过包厢的观景窗看着舞台上的举手投足，听着那些演员念出的句句台词。

“我知道您是最仁慈不过的人，你一定会宽恕我这样胆大妄为；  
我的爱情那种强烈的激动固然冒犯了您，但您会想到人是多么软弱而原谅我的！”

凛月，如果不是你，我大概永远也无法欣赏这名为“戏剧”的艺术吧。你为我展示的那个惬意舒适的新世界，让我每天都能学习到更新的东西，只不过我似乎因此也渐渐遗忘了自己最重要的东西。虽然拥有这样的嗅觉也许会被人称为“怪物”，但失去了这个武器和盔甲的我就不再是自己了。

从富贵温柔的梦乡里醒来，回到依旧用心血打磨自己的现实里来，这的确是一个有些难受的决定。月永Leo看着凛月后颈那边翘起来的尾发，他的指尖似乎还记得梳理过其间的触感。他吸了一口气，那个蒙着眼坐在马车里的夜晚，他第一次接近了这种腐朽、神秘、古老的气味，当时他觉得这是光与暗于一体交融的味道。

月永Leo把它收藏进自己记忆宫殿里的深处，把它装进一个血红色的精致瓶子，瓶身上镌着金色的流苏，花枝的藤蔓缠绕着纤细的瓶颈，底下是深色的天鹅绒垫布，四角还垂着厚重的纱幔。他依照朔间凛月卧室床榻的模样小心重建了这个匣子，并且把这种气味命名为“朔间凛月”。

在整个回程的马车上他们都不发一语，回到朔间邸之后的凛月径直躺到了床上，他自认为无所谓地默许月永Leo在这个卧室里收拾他存在过的证明。

他超人的听觉不受控制地为他捕捉着这个短暂同居者的脚步，月永Leo扶起了出门前翻倒的摇椅，月永Leo捡起了他扔在地上的外套，月永Leo打开衣柜在翻检什么，月永Leo把自己钉在墙上学习书写的草稿取了下来，因为他用力过大有一枚钉子落到了地上，厚重的波斯地毯吸走了它弹落的声音，但仍然漏出来的那些让他知道此刻月永Leo停在了他的床前。

纱幔之外传来玻璃碰到桌面的轻叩声。朔间凛月从被子里钻出一点脑袋，他隐约猜到了那是什么。

“凛月，你的订单我已经完成了。所以我也没有理由继续留在这啦。”

他的声音带着一丝苦笑。太卑鄙了，朔间凛月想。

“我用了红边水仙、山楂果、小檠、蓝蓟、待霄花和千屈菜，大部分在这里的植物园就能找到，以前也试过好几种配方，你都说不行， 这次我有自信能让你满意。这之中，还加入了一点我的血。”

“明明每次我说要喝血，都会把我搪塞过去的……现在这个时候却说这种话算什么啊……”

“让我也逞强一回吧，凛月。有一次你说过我是气味王国的国王大人，能被这么称呼其实我很开心，所以啊，我想要去成为凛月口中的国王大人，你教给我的知识也都会成为我的养料，成为火和水，能让我锤炼属于自己的剑。”

“连你也要离开我吗？”  
“再见了。”

两句话在同一时间响起，在空中把彼此撞得支离破碎，就像他们之间那种一直以来奇妙的默契，也在此刻第一次露出了裂痕。

在月永Leo离开之后，朔间凛月很久都没有丝毫的动作。直到他终于承认并不能靠自主意识堕入无知无觉的沉眠，才放弃地伸出了手，拿起了月永Leo留给他的香水瓶。

旋木塞摩擦着瓶口被提起，蕴藏其中的气味溢出来亲吻他的指尖，朔间凛月在闻到这个味道的一瞬间感到愕然，他拉开纱幔，看到恍若亘古未变的房间家具和窗外的孤月寥星。

月永Leo早就走了，但他留下了自己的订单。来自朔间家族的要求是“获得一种人类的气味”，于是月永Leo把自己的气味送给了他。

＊

自从从Knights那里订购了一次个人香水之后，濑名泉每天睡前都会在空气里撒上一些，这能让他拥有一个无梦安稳的好眠。

然而这一夜他久违地做梦了，梦里的场景光怪陆离，唯一能在他醒来之后依然在记忆里留下痕迹的就是那个人的画面，那个他在收到这瓶香水的午后想起的童年友人。

他在晨曦里对着初升的阳光观察香水瓶，里面的液体呈现一种极淡的粉色，当然不管他对这个小瓶子沉默观察多久，也得不出任何结论，他想起了昨日同鸣上岚赶赴的剧院之行，以及见到的那位先前委托过自己的神秘雇主，不，他们都不是主因。

那种似曾相识的感觉重又在他的脑海里投下一片阴影，而这次濑名泉决定自己从中找出答案。

他难得登门去找鸣上岚，在鸣上家的二公子的惊讶里单刀直入地询问了那个朔间带着的人是谁。

鸣上岚感到一丝古怪，因为他在昨日回来之后，也出于那个人身份和印象的巨大落差而产生了浓厚兴趣，打听到Knights店铺里一个香水师傅的名字并不算困难，没想到无独有偶，连自己这个平时对一切都一副不悦和厌烦态度的友人也对他十足好奇。

鸣上岚大方地分享了他得到的情报，他回答道：“他就是那个Knights里的工人，名字应该是叫做‘月永Leo’。”


	9. Chapter 9

濑名泉在奔跑。

他沿着鸣上家的马车道向前狂奔，两侧的行道木在这个季节已枝条稀疏，寒风掠过其间刮上他的脸颊和手背。但濑名泉察觉不到寒意，久违的剧烈运动让他全身发热，沿着骨血一路向上，把他的脑袋不断沸腾到翻江倒海。

门哨的年轻人向他脱帽鞠躬，等直起腰来却发现这位客人早无踪迹；再往前跑过两条幽静的街区，路边屋檐上的野猫被他的动静惊跑；他跑过了三个拐角和两座拱桥，在下最后一级阶梯时撞到了准备送货的学徒工，对方包好的面包洒了一地，濑名泉也崴了脚。

他靠在墙边皱着眉头忍过第一阵钻心的疼痛，那副凶神恶煞的表情大概吓退了学徒工的诘问和抱怨，对方认命地开始捡起面包并且向上帝诉苦，濑名泉拆下袖口的扣针直接扔给了他作为赔偿。

此刻的身外之物于他而言全是束缚，马甲太紧、领巾太闷，手工的皮鞋不适合奔跑，心肺在短时间内被高强度使用，此刻在他喘息的间隙冒出抗议的血腥气，一旦张口就寒风也灌进来添乱，濑名泉咳得无法止息、痛苦万端，那个一向优雅整洁自律的贵公子如今形象狼狈，但他还不能停下脚步。

他远目眺望那座整个王都最大最繁华的交易桥，矗立其上的店铺们把他们的徽章做成风向标直指天空，这时才想起来他把自家的马车都忘在了鸣上家，而他与他的目的地之间，还有一个广场和三个街区的距离。

＊

此刻的月永Leo和朱樱司正在城外的工坊里，为了准备适合冬季的新产品而进行种种试验。彼时的香水制造者的原料范围还没有涉足到鲜花之外，因此这几个鲜有花朵绽放的月份通常是这个行业的淡季。

而月永Leo已经将他嗅觉的触角伸向了树木。他在回到Knights的第一刻就宣布了他的新想法，并且试图利用快速进入工作的方法来恢复鼻子的灵敏和记忆的迟钝，朱樱司对此当然表示赞成，他趁势再次提出了希望他为宫廷效力的提议，遗憾的是月永Leo对此并没有什么反应，他只在听说次日清早就能够出城取材时感到雀跃，这说明他还可以暂时远离那两个让他忧愁的气味源头。

他在黑松、圆柏、桧树、女贞、黄杨之间的气味徜徉，这些味道不同于鲜花的娇美甜蜜，凛冽与清新是它们的最大特征，尤其在冬季的空气里因为寒冷而似乎不易浮散，就像是被包裹在一团琥珀里那样凝练而温和。

月永Leo闭上眼睛，在空气里拈取自己需要的气味，然后把它们加进一个放置在鼻子前面的无形容器里，这一切动作在旁人眼里当然是古怪反常的，因此朱樱司把工坊的其余工人都打发了出去，只留下他自己观察或者说欣赏这幅画面。

现在的他真像一个交响乐团最前方的指挥家。他坐在月永Leo的身边，侧过身支着脸颊这么想道。为什么我会对这样的一个人着迷。

他被自己的疑问吓到了，这个结论怎么会如此突然地又回到自己的脑子里。他的确从最初的瞬间就被那超人的才华所震慑到了，但月永Leo同样有着和一个天才相配的种种奇行，他在调配香水的过程中曾经将整整十瓶的橘花精华涂到墙砖上试验效果，也曾经在闻到野狗粪便时诞生出一种崭新的灵感，他还有一次试图向店里的工人索要其正在哺乳期的妻子的胸衣，因为他觉得新鲜乳汁的气味会是新作的一味绝佳辅料，幸好在他将这种只能被定义为“无耻下流”的行为付诸行动之前，朱樱司听到了他的自言自语，才让店铺免于一场肉搏或械斗。而诸如突然喝掉半成品的香水，或是对着他的作品们发出怪叫等等行为，朱樱司早已经见怪不怪。

那难道只是因为他的惊异天赋才让自己移不开目光吗？月永Leo身上有着强烈的光芒，他耀眼而恣意，但这种光芒曾经因为太盛而让别人都难以直视，朱樱司忘不了他曾经尝试跟上他理解他的努力和挫败，但他也记得那个名叫濑名泉的客人造访店铺的那一天，他第一次在月永Leo的身上看到了人类情感的流露，那层动摇终于敲开了他的外壳，从他的内部流出的那种悲伤、渺小和自卑冲淡了他的天才的光，让他终于显出了清晰的外形。

从那之后他开始留意月永Leo在香水工艺之外的生活里的细节。他似乎偏爱橙色，对食物没什么偏好，原因据说是每一种食物都有自己的气味，而每一种气味他都很喜欢；他对自己的过去很少谈论，但他并不识字，朱樱司犹豫过是否要主动提出负责他的教育，但在那一段时间里，他自己都未能察觉到的潜移默化的阶级意识阻止了他，毕竟从未有哪个赞助商会操心一个劳动工人的文化问题。

而他竟然直到某一个下午茶的时间才意识到了“月永Leo的气味”的强烈存在感。那一次他刚深呼吸了一口黑森林蒙布朗就闻到了一股令人生厌的气味，但当他回头后才发现源头竟然是月永Leo，他立刻察觉到对方大概使用了什么新型香水——虽然完全不“香”，因为那一刻他才清晰地想起，月永Leo的气味应该是更加朴素却温暖的，但他也意识到了自己明显皱起来的眉头，自己居然因为一个人工造物就轻易产生了喜恶之感，朱樱司对这样的自己感到了羞耻。

他甚至对黑森林蒙布朗都瞬间失去了兴趣，而在扔掉自己最爱的甜食作为给自己的惩罚时，他后知后觉地了解到，月永Leo似乎已经比甜食更让他在意了。

那之后他回家待了三天，最后用鸣上家的委托作为借口再次回到店铺，没想到得到的却是月永Leo的一去不归。

现在他回来了，我能够再次在这么近的距离观察他是怎么创作一个又一个伟大的作品了，也许我会在他身上找到更多的答案，来解释我对他的着迷。

“朱樱，冷杉和椴树。”

月永Leo突然开口，打断了他的思绪。朱樱司会意地站起来，从窗口的篮子里为他拿起两根需要的树枝，他一边还是抱怨了这人的随意差遣，却抑制不住地扬起微笑。

月永Leo嗅着送到鼻前的新的气味，他当然对这两种树木的气味早已熟悉，但此刻需要的是条分缕析、拆解又重组，不断尝试着各种配比而模拟出想要的结果，他在这些清冽的芳香里徜徉，仿佛漫步在真正的森林之中，然后在这些树木的尽头是骤然开阔的视野，一片汪洋水泽上浮着连片的蔓越莓果实，那颜色如玫瑰般姣美，远方的夕阳沉落在水平线的尽头，橙红的倒影在水中轻轻晃荡。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己凑近的是朱樱司的手腕。月永Leo抬起头，但那双紫色的眼睛却拒绝与自己对视。

“你生病了吗？怎么脸这么红？”他在唐突地开口之后突然想到了自己的试验造成的误会，其实对于他自己来说，月永Leo对于所谓情感的定义非常模糊，他并不能够准确理解“恨”或者“爱”，他那时只认为自己操纵了他的老板、赞助商——如果可以的话，他还希望能用“朋友”来称呼——的情感而感到卑鄙，但此刻，另一个准确明晰的词语出现在了他的脑海里。

他曾经问过朔间凛月，什么样的是“爱”？

＊

濑名泉在Knights面向街道的营业店铺里坐了一个上午。

在主要面向女士客户的香脂、发膏、扑面粉、凝露等等花哨包装的包围下，他显得更加冷酷和难以靠近。负责留守店铺的伙计向他解释了无论是店主还是他要找的香水师傅都并不在，然而这位客人执意要在这里等候。

但濑名泉即使表情与和睦友善相去甚远，他这一副相貌依旧不仅没有吓退客人，反倒让因为许久没有推陈出新而稍为冷清的店里再次女客盈门。

他对受人瞩目这件事早已习以为常，只是在等待的过程里，那促使他徒步奔跑至此的热血渐渐冷却，他才开始意识到自己的莽撞。

明明之前都很久没有想起过他了，现在的这种冲动又算是什么。还有他为自己制作的个人香水，也许早该在吸进第一口香气的时候就意识到的，能够对自己隐藏最深的往事了如指掌并轻易撩拨的人，除了他还会有谁。

你应该早在我之前就认出我了吧，为什么不来见我呢，你以为我是为了什么才坚持没有改变这个名字的呢？撩动我心的是你，避而不见的是你，现在我来找你了，结果还是一次错过吗？

濑名泉吸了一口气站起身，他冷淡礼貌地向店铺伙计道别，还故意嘱咐了一句“不用转告他们我上午来过的事”。

他出门之后沿着街道缓慢行走，脚踝依然隐隐作痛，但濑名泉意外地并不想叫一辆马车，恐怕他自己也还没有想好，接下去的目的地在哪。

几个浑身脏兮兮的儿童在捡拾街边的马粪，他们在寒风里冻得发抖，不断跺脚跑动来暖和身体，互相讲一些笑话来逗弄同伴，然后一起背着竹筐跑进了小巷里。

这似曾相识的画面又调动了他的回忆，他曾经也和月永Leo处在这些可怜儿童的立场上，和他们一样忍耐寒冷和肮脏还有马粪的恶臭，月永Leo总是笑着，还让自己也不要总是不开心，那个人努力地在那黯淡的生活里为自己找到一点亮色，带他穿越大街小巷，带他找到一枝在凛冬也盛放的花。

他沉浸在对往昔的怀缅里信步向前，在穿过几条小巷之后，才恍然停在一座修道院外。那种极轻极淡的香味在他周围降落，如今的他已经对它无比熟悉。

他抬头，看到了期然间的满树淡粉花枝。

墙上的侧门悄然划开，一位修士出来洒扫外墙，濑名泉不禁开口问道，“能否请您告诉我，这种花的名字是什么？”

修士抬头一望，微笑回答：“它被称作圣巴地露之花，按照花历，恰巧对应的是今天——11月2日。”

＊

月永Leo从交易桥的另一端就察觉到了濑名泉留下的气味，他忍耐到了马车下了桥之后便立刻跳下了马车，他不需要向伙计确认就知道他必定来过，且停留了非常久。

那种惯常的犹豫又在他脑内纠结，他时而想到朔间凛月问的“你爱他？”时而想到在剧院里濑名泉对伪君子的评价，他已经决定要重新成为锋利的剑，然后又不禁想起这个愿望的初衷，他曾经说过的“我想保护你”。

朱樱司也下了马车，然后又立刻被月永Leo抓住了肩膀，对方突然把脸凑近问他，“什么样的才是‘爱’？”

“我……我也不知道。但是……”朱樱司觉得在这一瞬间，他抛弃了贵族少爷、商业新人、店铺老板、独立赞助人的所有身份，只是一个未及二十的少年人，他努力控制让声音不颤抖，继续说道，“我觉得，爱会让人失去勇气。”

“勇气，勇气，勇气……”月永Leo焦躁地在他脸前甩动着自己的头发，他像一只难以理解人类话语的狮子，发出了难受的呜咽声。

“但我要鼓起勇气，我不能再逃避了。”月永Leo终于找回了属于人类的舌头，他往后退开，然后朝他挥手，大声地喊着“谢谢你，朱樱！”把工作用的背包和帽子都扔给了他，沿着街道向前奔跑。

像是阔别故土的狮子奔向他的家，朱樱司拿着他卸下的负担这么想道，朝他离开的方向看了很久。

月永Leo找到濑名泉的过程毫不费力，但他在圣巴地露花下真正看到他的时候，还是觉得恍若隔世。

“此刻”与“曾经”彼此重叠，仿佛他们之间缺失的时间是一条丝线，如今从中对折，将本该在两端的他们再次牵引到一起。

他当然长高了，头发还是一样的铅灰色，他的眼睛大概也还是同样的颜色吧。啊，他转过来了。

濑名泉转身看到月永Leo的瞬间也觉得一阵惘然，是那种期待很久又落空之后突然失而复得的大起大落，他当然长高了，但没有自己高，他这么多年能够好好吃饭的机会有几次呢，幸好头发看起来还是健康的橙色，那双翠绿的眼睛依旧像曾经那样笔直地注视着自己。

我最应该习惯的就是你的目光了，此刻这种仿佛怯场的情绪，还真是不像自己啊。

月永Leo干涩地打了一个极其老土的招呼，听到他的那句“哟”，濑名泉几乎要笑出来。他绷住了表情没有作答，看到Leo挠着头发尴尬地笑了几声。

只是这个像是要装成偶遇的“陌生人”还在悄悄从眼角偷看自己。

濑名泉无可救药地心软了，他闭上眼睛，叹了口气，“Leo。”他叫了一声他的名字，松开了抱着的双臂。

月永Leo跑上来一把抱住了他，力道大得把他们两个都摔到了修道院的墙上。这人很开心地笑着，用他十余年未曾听闻的特别抑扬喊着他的名字：“濑名，感觉上有一万两千年没有见过你了，你还好吗？”

一片花瓣落在Leo的肩上，濑名泉吹口气让它飘走，看到它在空气中翻飞旋舞，不禁想到了刚刚修士讲述的巴地露之花的象征意味——悸动。


	10. Chapter 10

“所以你要抱到什么时候？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，sena不喜欢别人过多的接触吧。”月永Leo松开手，笑嘻嘻地向他道歉。

濑名泉看着他毫无世故和阴霾的笑容，突然觉得在他身上，还是没有改变的东西更多，他似乎还是一样天真、愚蠢、孩子气，仿佛世界上只有鲜花和阳光。

“你笑得也太傻了吧。”他习惯性地想再教训几句，再质问一下为什么在他光顾Knights的时候月永Leo对自己避而不见，甚至还欲盖弥彰地回之以“没有人”这样的蠢话。

但他们之间缺失的时间已经太多，他对如今的月永Leo几乎可以一无所知，他好奇他过去的生活，但从他的立场来问似乎又显得过于倨傲——他得以被幸运女神眷顾离开孤儿院成为富人家的孩子，儿时伙伴却依旧要在社会最底层摸爬滚打。

也许连关心都会被当成施舍和炫耀，但月永Leo又是个不会以恶意揣测他人的人，这样的他究竟是幸还是不幸呢，濑名泉莫名烦躁起来，况且他也找不到适合现在继续交谈下去的话题，在以往的谈判和洽商里卓越的口才此刻偃旗息鼓，而他拒绝承认这是因为他面对月永Leo患得患失，他在自己设下的套索里毫无头绪地闪躲，最终把自己拧成了最别扭的形状。

濑名泉最终说出一句，“你现在要是过得不错，就好好生活下去吧……”他侧头看了看月永Leo，发现后者仰头望着一树繁花出神，于是他咽下了后半句“如果过得不好，可以来找我”，准备作别这场猝然的重逢。

只是“再见”这句话实在难以轻易说出口，当年他没来得及对Leo说出这句话，如今这个词也卡在他喉咙里。

那就直接离开吧，然而他似乎忘了受伤的脚踝，又一阵刺痛让濑名泉忍不住扶了一下墙壁。

“sena，你哪里不舒服？”月永Leo注意到他的样子，他皱眉动了动鼻子，然后蹲下来，拉起了濑名泉的裤脚，“你受伤了？”

“并不碍事。”

“刚刚还对我说要好好生活，现在就这么不爱惜自己啊。来吧，我来背你。”

“不用了。”濑名泉执意拒绝，但是月永Leo也很坚决，甚至直接握着他的小腿抬起了一条腿，濑名泉声音变了调，“喂，你太乱来了，Leo！你不需要背我，这在王都是只有脚夫和苦力会做的事！”

月永Leo蹲着抬头直视他，咧开了一个笑容：“那种事情都无所谓啦，是我想要为你服务。”他转而又开始嘀咕，后悔着没把装着枫香脂的挎包带来，不然此刻还能派上镇痛的作用。“不过如果sena坚持的话，好歹扶着你总可以吧。你准备去哪里？”

＊

在主干道上把濑名泉送上马车时，月永Leo才知道这位童年挚友如今正在船舶及交易工会里任职，他当时还不知道濑名泉正是它未来的领头人，也不知道自己会那么快就去拜访那个地方。总之在这之后，月永Leo回到了“Knights”。

这家店铺在今天一天内送走了第二位特别的客人。月永Leo只赶上了看到马车离开时的尘土，然而那遗留下来的丝绸、假发、皮靴和镶金手杖的气味比以往光顾过的任何一位官宦老爷都显得更加精纯高级。

已经摆脱了私人感情回归工作的朱樱司看起来心情大好，他一见到月永Leo就把他带到了接待室里，向他介绍这份新接受的委托。

一听到那座城堡宫殿的名字，就算是月永Leo也瞬间了然了客人的来历——每一个制造商的最终目标和最高荣誉：王室宫廷。

他想起了朱樱司在剧院那次的提议，同时之后多次的试探，但他自己也同样在第一次嗅闻到留在朱樱司头发上的那位王太子的气味时，就本能地察觉到了一些抗拒和危险的前兆。

但朱樱司看起来无比高兴，与其说他在介绍不如说他已经对这位他一直尊敬景仰的太子殿下满溢赞美之词，并且把能够接受来自他的主动委托而视为无上的荣光。月永Leo不忍拂了他的兴致，况且除了那隐约的一点预感，他也并不能提出什么像样的拒绝理由。

只是他想到了上一次接受外出上门委托，他就遇到了朔间凛月。月永Leo觉得自己恐怕还无法再经历一次这样的相遇和别离，所以他提出的唯一一个要求就是，希望不要让他和宫廷的大人物们直接会面。

朱樱司怀着和他差不多的想法立刻答应了他的请求，这个愿望通过层层递交和回复，在几天后再次回到他们的店铺里时，得到了“准许”的答案，并附上了第一个明确的要求，重现李利氏含香鼻烟的配方。

彼时这种风靡大陆的香气制品已经诞生七十余年，邻国的调香师第一次将龙涎、橙花、麝香、灵猫香、紫罗兰以精致的配比制造出这种迷人的气味时，恐怕还不知道它将会在气味的世界里掀起革命，这些装在瓶子里的粉末漂洋过海，从那个岛国来到大陆，无数人为它迷醉，无数制香师试图还原瓜分它的暴利，却除了本土以外始终难以窥得它的配方的奥秘。

月永Leo和朱樱司都没能在第一时间读出这份委托的商业野心，前者根本没听说过什么含香鼻烟，后者只把这当做了对于自己店铺的能力考验。

随函件一起到来的还有一小瓶蜡封的李利氏含香鼻烟，朱樱司只见过家长如何享用这种特别的烟草，他教导月永Leo用细匙舀出一丁点儿，然后倒在虎口上，但他自己却不敢凑近去吸一口鼻烟。

然而这种方法对于这种产自岛国的干细鼻烟并不合适，月永Leo迫不及待地吸了一口，顿时被呛得天昏地暗，直接在鼻腔深处产生的剧烈冲击让他鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，朱樱司吓了一跳，手忙脚乱也不知道应该先给他清水还是手帕。

在强烈的痛苦中月永Leo却体味到了与以往完全不同的体验，曾经气味只通过无形的形态进入他的鼻子，然后栖息在他的记忆房间里，这还是第一次，他用身体直接接触了一种产生气味的源头，继而他灵光乍现，他吃过的所有食物，摸过的所有物品，它们本身也在源源不断地散发出气味，只是味觉和触觉先于嗅觉作用，让他一直把气味当作了独立的个体，他能够将精油和萃取液随意搭配出一件杰作，却忽略了更原始的本源的状态。

“我可以的……如果是现在的我……绝对可以…………”他直直倒在地上，蜷缩起身体捂住自己的鼻子，在眩晕和痛苦里又产生出绝佳的灵感，从身体内部蜕变撕裂的感受鲜明清晰，月永Leo知道一个全新的自己首先在他的鼻腔里诞生了。

三天之后，他试过了工坊里的所有原料，依然觉得不能完全还原那一瞬间的冲击，最后他认为是这种含香鼻烟里的重要原料由于产地的不同而产生了微妙的区别，即使他可以通过更多的成分调整出几乎分毫不差的气味，他也在更幽微的细节里察觉到了培育出它们的空气和土壤的不同。

如果要问整个都市里什么地方对于世界各地的商品最为熟悉，那无疑就是船舶及交易工会了。

于是月永Leo顺理成章地去拜访了这个地方，朱樱司的名帖当然好用，而濑名泉的帮忙也让他可以对想要的原料予取予求，在终于获得原产北方大洋的龙涎和生长于岛国丘陵的橙花之后，月永Leo终于还原出了这种含香鼻烟，如今这些粉末在他手心里散发出了和七十年前第一次被装进玻璃瓶时逸散的一模一样的气味。

这份订单让它的主顾十分满意，他支付了高额报酬一并买断了配方，随后送来了第二份要求，还原古龙水的配方。在上次的经验下，这种带有柑橘香气和草药香的漱口水首先被月永Leo应用在口腔里，他反复用牙龈和舌头记住那种刺激的感觉，然后在充足原料的后盾支撑下不断试验。

这样的委托一个接一个，在成功还原了诸多已经诞生于世的知名香气产品后，来自宫廷的要求陡然一变，成了“制作出能让人食欲大增的香水”、“帮助睡眠“、“挑逗性欲”，这些挑战成了令月永Leo着迷的课题，他在一个人的世界里不断前进，没有人能给他提供技术上的帮助，而他也对这种孤独甘之如饴。只是在他闭门造车的这段日子里，他错过了世间悄然酝酿发酵的种种流言。

首先是市面上出现了许多本国制造的含香鼻烟和古龙水，它们的香气和使用感与已经驰名多年的著名品牌分毫不差。尽管这些产品的标签与Knights毫无任何关系，朱樱司还是迅速察觉到了不妙。

更糟糕的是随后产生的种种猜测和谣传，果然很快就有流言的矛头对准了Knights。在之前于王都掀起的气味革命里，他们首先证明了自己拥有这样的精绝技术，而因为月永Leo在朔间邸的久住，又让他们店铺的新品短缺了很久，这不禁让“蛰伏许久为了研制仿冒产品赚取暴利”的污蔑对普通民众来说显得有那么几分可信度。

朱樱司又惊又气，他不敢也不愿去猜测可能是太子殿下泄露了配方，或者这些产品就是由他授权制造的，毕竟也有可能是邻国的本家制造商出现了问题。然而对Knights甚嚣尘上的猜忌和污蔑却让他也不能坐视不管，他很快查到了散布谣言的源头是同在王都的几个香水制造商，他们对Kngiths怀恨已久，然而即使发现了始作俑者，一旦接触到空气的流言就长出了翅膀，再也难以被捕捉和止息。

他在此时再次感到了自己的稚嫩和渺小，对这一切无可奈何的无力感深深打击着他，贵族的身份为他带来的财富和特权也作用甚微。朱樱司在这段时间里常常长久地注视着月永Leo沉浸在新的试验发现中的兴奋身影，他觉得自己宛如隔着一层玻璃在观看景箱中的乌托邦。

朱樱司决定要去亲自谒见太子殿下，在此之前，他前往自己的忏悔神甫处，虔诚诉说并静坐了许久，祈祷上帝再次赐予他失去的勇气。


	11. Chapter 11

“戴上王冠者戴上了不安”，似乎是为了印证莎士比亚在《亨利四世》里写下的这句话，太子殿下在他即将到来的二十岁生日之前再次陷入了令人担忧的身体状况，因为有传言已近暮年的老皇帝已经迫不及待想享受悠闲的狩猎和渔色生活，又由于他的儿子们都在此前与邻国的战争里不幸牺牲，他已准备将这顶王冠传给长孙。

朱樱司谒访太子殿下的计划最终搁浅，他在复杂的心情里微妙地松了一口气，光是对多年敬爱、于他而言像是兄长一样存在的人抱持怀疑之心，就已经对他的骄矜和荣誉造成了极大的损伤，虽然现在他们的处境已经越来越遭到流言的波及，但他更不希望伤害Knights的会是这位他尊敬的大人。

因此尽管可能收效甚微，他还是选择了从最基础的行动开始做起，比如他拜托了在王都各阶层交际圈都十分有人脉的鸣上家二公子，请求他帮忙调查那些最近冒头的仿制含香鼻咽和古龙水的生产和流出源头。而对于那些同样散播流言以攻讦竞争对手的做法，尽管也有店铺伙计如此建议，却被朱樱司出于品格而拒绝了。

这一切他都瞒着月永Leo，一方面他觉得在社会上宛如稚童的月永Leo对此事难以有任何帮助，另一方面则的确是出于私心，他不希望他那近乎天真的灵魂受到摧折。

然后时间终于到了太子殿下的生日祭典当天。

这场从月永Leo来到王都之前就在准备的盛大庆典几乎已经可以成为一个节日，即使时节仍在冬天，整个城里依然装点地如同烂漫的春季。在仪仗队马车即将通过的主干道两旁，几千名有钱预订到位置的居民已经在等待围观；整条运河两岸都摆放好了入夜后会被点亮的灯笼，几大交易桥下停满了造型华丽的狭长翘头船只，据说它们会载着合唱队在夜晚的河流上为皇室献上赞美诗。

月永Leo在这一天也察觉到了一阵不一般的骚动，不过这种异样的波动是来自他的内心而非外部。他正在研究最新的订单课题——“人间百态”，尽管他以前也制作过像“鹅妈妈”系列那样可以改变他人对自己情感的作品，但要在一瓶里浓缩出人间百态，的确让他感到了头疼。

他回忆着自己的经历，从年少时与濑名泉的分别与重逢他感受到了悲伤与喜悦，与朱樱司的相处让他感到了温馨，在朔间凛月身边感受到了求知的热情和长生的寂寞，鸣上岚那奇妙的特别气质也让他感到想要探究和靠近。与他们的相遇让他体验了前所未有的诸多情感，然而依然不足够。他想到了他一直无法求解的“爱”，同时也想到了据说与之相对的“恨”。

月永Leo不知道有谁真正爱着自己，自然也不知道谁会恨着自己，不过他一向容易忘事的记性居然还记得一件不怎么重要的小事——因为他一生下来就被母亲遗弃，所以他对这种身份的气味尤其好奇，当他得知店铺里某个伙计的妻子刚生了孩子之后，曾经出于冒失而直接开口索取那位女士的贴身衣物，后来朱樱司及时阻止了他的行为，并在当时发表了如此评论“这会给一位男士带去耻辱并给自己招致仇恨”。

于是他选择了这位伙计作为实验对象，不过胸衣的误会过去已久，月永Leo就想到了一个新的方法。他借助于一点大蒜让自己不断流泪和打喷嚏，捂着一块毛巾出去找到了这个伙计，用故意模仿出的鼻音和咳嗽，向他坦白自己生病了，鼻子不好使了，夸张地表示已经无法完成任何订单，而且他还担心自己即使病好了，嗅觉的灵敏度也会下降。

以普通的人情角度来想，月永Leo得到的显然应该是关心或担忧，而并非仇恨，但在他不知道的时候外界已经发生了太多风云涌动，这个伙计是朱樱司从自家带过来的，他对于少爷这段时间的奔走和操劳已经非常不满，更是气愤这个看似不学无术的家伙被保护得如此之好，虽然他经常听少爷把这个人形容成他们店铺赖以生存的武器，但他对此却难以完全相信，此刻他当即脱口而出：“见鬼！你在开什么玩笑！要是没了你的鼻子，你待在这里还有什么价值？”

月永Leo吃了一惊，他没想到会得到如此激烈的反应，在他没来得及回答的时候，这个伙计又继续把怒火全发泄到他身上：“一个做香水的鼻子不灵了，就和母鸡不再能下蛋，奶牛挤不出奶一样，下一步就应该乖乖等死！

“虽然我看你不顺眼很久了，没想到你竟然白痴到把自己唯一有用的地方也浪费了！

“真不知道少爷是为了什么养了一个废物！你是不是用了什么东方来的虫子或者魔药给他下了毒！

“说到底一个普通人类怎么可能做出那么多好卖的香水来？我早就怀疑你是不是偷了什么大公司的配方，或者根本就是在里面加了鸦片，要么你根本就是个可怕的魔鬼来这里把人类变成你的奴隶！

“哦我可怜的少爷啊，为什么不能像别的孩子那样待在老爷的身边安心享乐呢，现在为了这样一个已经没用的人跑去四处求人，愿主保佑。”

月永Leo哑口无言，大蒜的作用应该已经消退，但他却依然感到鼻子堵得难受。他回忆起这个伙计以前也满面笑容地夸过他制造的高速和作品的畅销，原来内心的真实想法竟然是这样的。

似乎有什么东西碎裂的声音在身体里蔓延。月永Leo挤出一个笑容，问了一个问题：“我的香水比我更重要吗？”

被提问的人仿佛听到了一个最好笑的笑话，他大笑了几声然后用最轻蔑和鄙夷的态度回答：“不然呢？”

月永Leo走出了Knights。他在交易桥上拦下了隔壁金匠铺的一个学徒，慌忙地向他搭话：“我是Knights的香水工人，那家店铺里的商品都是由我制作的，你愿意和我成为朋友吗？”

这名学徒和他的雇主自然也羡慕嫉妒过隔壁的红火生意，尽管对这样一个不起眼的人就是那摇财树感到怀疑，但他仍然应道：“如果你说的是真的，那当然愿意。”

“如果让你选择，要么和我成为朋友，但是我不会给你做任何的香水或者提供配方，要么成为我的敌人，但是可以源源不断地使用我的作品……你会，怎么选择？”

金匠铺的学徒此刻确定这人绝对在说胡话了，他立刻挥开了月永Leo的手，满不在乎地说：“那肯定选第二种啦，不然做你的朋友有什么好处？”

月永Leo呆在原地沉默了很久，然后他继续向前，从交易桥走到运河边的贸易广场，从下午走到暮色降临，抓住路过的人都问了这样一个同样的问题，而他从每一个人那也得到了几乎同样的回答，每一个人都选择了成为他的敌人。

最终他停留在他最初来到这座城市时因为饥饿而晕倒的面包铺附近，他离开之后，这里的生意恢复成了以前的模样，他躲在巷口的阴影里看那里走进走出今天最后几个客人，然后等到老板出来收拾招牌和橱窗帘子时，才来到了老板面前。

面包铺老板对他的出现感到一惊，月永Leo从他的反应得出他应该还记得自己的结论，于是省掉了自我介绍的开场，开门见山地问：“当时我倒在这里，你应该只是出于好心才给了我一点食物，如果……我醒来后没有对你的面包擅自动手，那一天你还会把我留下吗？”

由于背光和入夜的昏暗，老板没能察觉他脸上神情的异样，他正对最近不断萧条的营业感到头疼，既有点怀念靠月永Leo的伎俩招徕顾客的那段日子，又对他怪物一般的才能感到心有余悸，正是因为绝佳的香味才更衬托出自己多年努力做出的面包仍然是粗糙不堪的俗物，他仍然忘不了当时的恐惧和不甘，如今恰是一个让他能够名正言顺羞辱这个天才的时机——

“真不知道该说你是天真幼稚还是愚蠢白痴，这个世界上就算是孤儿收容院也不会白给饭吃的，如果不是错以为你会魔法我当时就准备把你打发走，你大概不知道，那时候的每一天，我都在害怕，担心自己的店里住了一个魔鬼！”

这几句话成了压垮月永Leo的最后一根稻草，面包铺老板终于直接刺破了他一直蒙蔽着自己的安全屏障，这些道理本该是他在那座孤儿育婴所时就该明白的，他终于理解他在这个城市的最开始，不，也许是他来到这个世上的最开始起，他除了对于气味的异常敏感以外就一无是处，而他这种异常只能证明他是一个怪物，而不是一个健全的人类。

他缓慢转身离开这条黑暗的巷子，然而他与外面主干道上的喧闹、繁华和光明更加格格不入。两旁数千名等待已久的围观群众已经开始齐声欢呼，他们特地为今天穿上的首饰和华服在已经点亮的灯火下熠熠生辉，无数在冬天格外珍贵的鲜花被撒在路的正中央，从街角已经转出了仪仗队马车的最前排礼仪兵举着的锦绣旗帜。

人们在高声赞美皇太子殿下、国王和上帝，孩童被父母亲举到头顶，年轻的恋人们紧紧攥着双手，高龄的老人率先在胸口划起十字，于是人群中响起波浪般的“哈利路亚”。月永Leo贴着墙壁在阴影里行走，他心想自己正背负着“恨”，而眼前这幅场景大概就可以被画下来，并题上“爱”的名字。他曾经在被赐名的时候听长老说，自己是由于皇太子才得以活下来，他往那个方向遥远模糊地看了一眼，依然不理解同样降生在这个世界上的人之间为何竟有如此大的差别。

我曾经用香水戏弄了朱樱的感情，朱樱的爱本应该是多么纯洁无暇啊，可是如果朱樱司就在此处，他也不敢向他也问出这个问题，他担心会从这个给予他容身之地的人那里也得到同样的答案；曾经凛月看穿了我的所有伪装，还带我在崭新的世界里漫步，然而是我自己选择离开了他，月永Leo被一阵酸涩塞满了胸膛，就在这种液体即将淹没他的鼻子漫上他的眼眶时，他闻到了一丝飘来的、应该是属于自己的气味。

在短暂的怔忪之后他马上意识到，这是凛月。他顺着他自己的气味摸索过去，不断犹豫踟蹰但最终还是向凛月接近。

最终他看到了朔间凛月。那个被时光遗忘的族裔坐在拱桥的栏杆上，夜风吹起他的发梢和衣角，整个穿着黑色衣服的他本该融进夜色里，但他却是那么鲜活耀眼，如戏雨的游鱼，似弄风的飞鸟，他的周身像是勾勒着一线光。

他使用着自己的味道，离开了陈旧腐朽的棺木，在人类之间轻巧地游走，如果他愿意，他一定能够赢得所有人的爱吧。而如果我为凛月曾经真的做了点什么贡献，那也算是我能做出的一点道谢吧。

月永Leo看着凛月接过他人递来的祝酒和鲜花，还和别人一样向河上舟中的合唱队挥手。他感到了一阵满足，也感到一阵空虚，这两种矛盾的心情都因为一个理由：朔间凛月终于取得了人类的气味。所以即使此刻他离凛月之间仅仅隔着半座桥和十几个人的距离，他还是回到了阴影里。

而讽刺的是，正是因为太过熟悉月永Leo的味道，朔间凛月没能察觉到这气味并非来自他最珍惜的馈赠而是源于本尊，他拿着祝酒与鲜花时正学着人类赞美上帝的模样在心里向月永Leo道谢，却不知道这个时候他就错过了一次重逢。

月永Leo走到河边，看到那些细长的小船正在河中一一划过，每一艘上只载了一个唱诗人员，船头船尾则装饰着鲜花和蜡烛，他在恍惚之间把其中一个人当成了濑名泉。

他自嘲着苦笑了一声，然而在晃漾着烛火光影的粼粼波光里，一艘小船在他面前缓缓停下，在百合花馥郁芳香的簇拥里，站着身着圣衣的濑名泉。


	12. Chapter 12

濑名泉站在船上向他投来了长久的一瞥，他把月永Leo愣住的样子尽收眼底，见对方只是钉在原地而没有动作，他撑起长篙继续催动小船往前滑行。

水波破开产生的涟漪似乎终于敲开了月永Leo凝固的外壳，他在岸上移动几步，最终追着小船小跑起来。在这支唱诗班船队撑过转弯的河道而放缓速度的时候，月永Leo竟然从岸边径直往前一跳，他落下的时候按着濑名泉把自己和他都摔进了一船鲜花里，狭窄的木船猛烈地摇晃起来，左右拍起的水浪似乎就在脸庞。

濑名泉惊魂未定，隔着身下一层木板还能感觉到冬日河水的凉意，在这种天气他可不想因为和骑在自己身上的人争执而导致翻船掉进河里，况且他那一点惊吓和生气在看到月永Leo垂着头的表情时就全部消弭了。

月永Leo向他俯下身，那本来垂在一边肩上的发尾先落到濑名泉的胸膛上，然后是刘海接触到额头，这过近的距离让濑名泉揪紧了心脏，想要转头又想被抓住的矛盾心情在他四肢里点起一串火。

“果然，还是濑名的味道能让我平静下来。这些花的味道与濑名并不相衬，如果是让我来挑选的话……啊，能够想到的组合有太多了，想要献给你的有太多了……”他此刻迸发的灵感却没有带来一贯的激情与昂扬，月永Leo的声音越来越低，最后竟趋于沉默了。

濑名泉等着他再次开口。

“……濑名，你大概不知道，在很久以前，我就在感谢与你的相遇，每一次只要看到你的侧脸，就让我觉得这个世界上还有美好的东西。在那一天……你走了之后，我曾经非常后悔，想要找到你去往何处的痕迹，靠着对你的回忆，我度过了很多个夜晚。但是我果然还是追不上你的吧，从那一天开始，我们在这个世界上前进的速度就再也不一样了……“

濑名泉抬起手握住他的肩膀，那阵身体里的火花仿佛迸出了火星爆裂的声音，他把月永Leo的身体推开一点，月光正好能够照亮他迷茫的眼睛。濑名泉看着他一字一句地说：“这次，你不是追上来了吗？”

他指的大概只是在岸边追赶小船这件简单的小事，月永Leo却很久没能作答。啊啊，濑名还是如此温柔，如果是他的话，也许会选择我成为我的朋友吧，不，我不应该用这样残忍的问题去问他，归根结底，都要怪我一直对这种显而易见的真相视而不见，或者如果能够一直蒙昧地生活在假相的世界里，是不是要轻松很多呢。

“濑名，说不定我是依靠着你的温柔才能够走到今天这里的，所以你的愿望也好，随便什么要求命令也好，我都会帮你完成的。尽管说吧，你还记得我们看到骑士仪仗队的那一天我说过的话吗，给我一个兑现它的机会吧。“

濑名泉觉得他这个状态极其糟糕，但是他不知道月永Leo身上到底发生了什么，而贸然的询问似乎更可能继续刺伤他。濑名泉叹了口气，最后说：“就像我之前说过的，Leo只要好好生活就可以了。能够和你再次相见，我……我也很高兴。”

他难得克服别扭说出的真心话却难以传达给现在的月永Leo，后者摇了摇头，终于从他身上站了起来，只是他的身形看起来就像风里摇晃的烛火，月永Leo自言自语一般低喃：“可是濑名，被使用才是我的价值啊。”

与此同时，两万枚烟花从河岸两侧一齐射向天空，巨大的喧哗混合着浓烈的硝烟和硫磺气味弥散在河上，所有市民都抬头观赏这在夜空中罕见的光彩奇景，连唱诗班船队都被声和光迷惑了听觉和视线，被刺鼻白烟笼罩的河面上发生了几起小规模的碰撞事件，一只桨出乎意料地也直击了濑名泉这艘的侧舷。

他刚因为烟花的发射而没听清月永Leo最后的低语，如今竟然看到本就没站稳的月永Leo直直摔进了河里。

＊

鸣上岚看了一眼站在窗边的濑名泉的背影，叹了口气。对方光是站在那里，就营造出强烈的担忧、生气、紧张、自责的氛围，在这压抑的当场，连他家的医生都不自觉地只轻声向他道出症状与判断，而避免了高声惊扰。

当时正在观景台欣赏烟花盛景的他看到浑身湿透的好友背着一个昏迷的人闯进来的时候，着实吓了一跳，幸好那里离他的一间小别馆很近，把落水的人转移至温暖的床铺之间并未耽搁太久。

鸣上岚低头看着月永Leo的脸，依旧觉得不可思议。又是这个人，他能满足朔间凛月的古怪要求还和他朝夕相处许久，他能让朱樱家的少爷亲自登门要人，他能让一向最严谨自律的濑名泉失态，还不止一次。而他自己此刻却昏迷不醒，而且症状并不止于普通的溺水和引发的高热，他在失去意识的状态下还在不断颤抖，像是承受着巨大的痛苦。在和濑名泉一起为他脱下湿透的衣服时，鸣上岚被他全身的多处伤痕惊吓到了，而濑名泉当场摔了一个茶杯，然后从他自己也换完衣服之后，就一直站在窗口沉默至今。

医生认为他还患有“一种复杂的、并不能马上确定种类的老毛病”，这种说法显然不能让濑名泉满意，于是鸣上岚干脆也没有告诉他。

鸣上岚坐在床边，试图喂月永Leo喝下一点水。这些小事本可以差使任何一个女仆来做，但他出于自己也抱持的巨大兴趣，决定不请人代劳。

然而月永Leo紧锁着眉头和牙关，拒绝任何的食物或药剂。他的身体偶尔抖动得厉害，蜷起四肢又自己挣扎着再舒展开，鸣上岚拿着勺子的手这一回就被他突然抓住。

鸣上岚以为他醒了，但又发现他仍然没有恢复意识，只是出于奇妙的神经运动让他紧紧攥着自己的手腕。鸣上岚想掰开他的手指挣脱钳制，却在俯身的时候听到这个病人的呓语，饱含着痛苦，浸染着泪意，“爸爸……妈妈……”

这来自内心深处最无助的呼唤，让鸣上岚内心瞬间一片酸软。他觉得自己那些属于女性思维的部分被极大地刺激到了，他学着自己母亲安慰自己的样子，在月永Leo的额头上留下了一个吻。

这个清浅的触碰的确抚平了病人躁郁的神经，月永Leo慢慢安静下来，抓着他的手指终于松动了。鸣上岚抽出自己的手，看着他虽有缓解但依然痛苦的神情，还是觉得这样下去不是办法，他走到濑名泉身边，向他说出自己准备前去求助的对象。

＊

朱樱司在后半夜才坐上了回家的马车。此前他被今夜的主角单独召见，太子殿下终于在生日之前恢复到了可以外出并参加活动的程度，然而熬夜会面依旧属于勉强，他尽量长话短说，开门见山地给朱樱司递了一纸委令。

他回忆着这位殿下的神情以及此前他给Knights下的种种委托，他觉得自己似乎抓到了一点殿下的真意，但对方长久以来一直都是先妥善布好大局再最后收网，不善观察端倪的人还送了他一个“突然改革家”的称号，朱樱司还没有自信能把握出这位大人的完全意图。

只是联想到最近的流言蜚语，一个念头倏然出现。如果能够一步一步毁掉Knights，再在最后关头救它于水火之中，恐怕就能淬炼出最适合开拓疆土的武器并为自己所用。而这正好契合了这张指派文件上的内容。

——他和Knights将被授予皇室特许的经商许可，跨越重洋，去往遥远的东方之地，在那里与盘踞当地已久的邻国对手开展没有硝烟的市场抢夺战。

他似乎已看到了那诡谲波动的刀光剑影，但在担心自己的能力或处境之前，朱樱司首先为能够和月永Leo一起去往遥远的异国而感到了一丝期待的雀跃。

此刻他还不知道他离开店铺的一天里，都发生了些什么。

＊

朔间凛月走进房间，他无视了请他过来的鸣上岚，和全身都绷紧的濑名泉，径直来到了月永Leo的床边。

他抓起月永Leo的手，嘴唇贴着腕间的脉搏，那由鲜活生命带来的律动此刻紊乱又微弱，即使是从未有过心跳的天生血族也能明白这是极度危险的征兆。

“你要死了吗……”凛月贴着他的手低语，一旁看着的岚觉得他仿佛也在颤抖。“他们说你可能要死了，如果一直高烧不退，还醒不过来的话，你就要死了吗……

“我见过太多人类的死亡了，可是只有这件事，我果然还是无法习惯……

“我不会对你生气的，也不会怪你为什么也要丢下我一个人……

“都还没有跟你说过谢谢啊，我现在也能够好好地融入人群之中了哦，都是因为你与我同在啊……你是‘国王大人’对吧，你应该怀抱世界上最珍惜最美妙的气味死去，而不是在这里被颠茄和复方药剂这种难闻的味道包围，等着该死的上帝把你带走！”

朔间凛月干脆甩掉鞋子也爬上了床，他像是在曾经的时光里做过无数次的那样，把头枕在月永Leo的胸口，但这一次他无法堕入安眠。

他抱着月永Leo的身体，这个人类的躯干如今依然温热，却也许在下一个天明时就要失去温度。人类就是这么脆弱的生物，一点点病痛就可以夺走他们最宝贵的生命。朔间凛月的眼睛再次睁开时，他做了个决定。

他对着鸣上岚解释，他将要给月永Leo一点原生吸血鬼的血液，但即使是最小的一滴也对一个人类的身体来说可能难以负荷，因此他可能陷入狂躁、暴乱，也说不定会在醒来后成为和自己一样的非人存在。

但朔间凛月的解释并不是商量或询问，而只是告知。他在濑名泉还没完全反应过来的时候就刺出尖牙划破了自己的嘴唇，按着月永Leo的肩膀俯身下去——


	13. 间奏 - Ritournelle

在昏迷不醒的月永Leo的身体深处，还有另一个月永Leo正倚靠在命运女神的膝头听她讲述生命和世界的真谛，他们坐在蛛网般纠缠的过去和未来之间，而串联起它们的丝线在命运女神的指间翻飞上下，月永Leo看着它们乍生乍灭的光芒出神，他感觉到自己正在死亡，却又在同时感觉到自己正在重生。

他已经经历过的生命从一朵巨大的花上凋落下来，这绘着往昔图景的片片花瓣铺成了一条让他追溯曾经的通路，然而回身面向未来之时他却发现，那些庞杂的预言向他昭示，在同一个时间他既留起了长辫子，又剪光了头发；他既在大海上随着船只颠簸，又在高山之巅伏在马背上看到了日出；他既被人刺穿心脏，又被人当做活着的神明；他既已经死去，又依然青春永固。每时每刻都在自相矛盾的未来仿佛是用还未被人类所破解的密码写成，但月永Leo凭借令他自己也惊愕的本能在快速解读，不是用眼睛，而是直接在大脑里看到了它的内容，它写尽了未知的未来的所有可能，但下一秒和百年后重叠在一起，昨天和明天的概念被颠倒，而每一刻所包含的细节又繁多到绝不可能仅凭一个人的一生便能够体验。

月永Leo从这个混沌的结论里突然得到了一个清醒的认识，那就是他的未来从不是早就注定好的，属于现在的每时每刻都面临着分歧，从无限大的可能性里最终选择出唯一的一条通向终末的道路。

这一事实对月永Leo而言不啻于一场悲剧，他既已对浩瀚壮丽的未来有过一瞥，必须要舍弃绝大部分本可以去体验的人生就成了不折不扣的痛苦。

他在命运女神的膝头几乎要流下泪来，他请求暂时不要让他去做这件无趣到残酷的事，并且让自己永远忘了在这个短暂敞开的命运蜃楼里所领悟到的所有真谛。

濑名泉线结局正文及番外，请跳转至14章。  
朱樱司线结局正文及番外，请跳转至19章。  
朔间凛月线结局正文及番外，请跳转至25章。


	14. 濑名泉线结局 其一

朔间凛月朝着月永Leo俯身下去，在他们的嘴唇只差咫尺的瞬间，他在余光里瞥到了濑名泉，后者在刹那之间攥紧了拳头，尔后又一点点松开，转过了身去。

他在这个隐忍的动作里看到了属于这个人类的深情带来的冲动和克制，奇妙的不甘心爆发开来，朔间凛月忽然停下了自己的动作而咬紧了下唇，在那个之前被划开的细小伤口中挤出了一滴血珠，隔着几寸的距离，从朔间凛月的唇间滴落到了月永Leo的唇间。  
＊  
在经历了一个夜晚又半个白天的高烧、昏迷和抽搐之后，月永Leo又从死亡的边缘回来了。仅仅在二十多个小时之前，拥有王都终身医师执照的资深行家也对他的症状感到棘手，通常出现这些迹象的病人只能靠自己的毅力和生命力挺过来，而且其中的八成都会被高热烧坏脑子或是脊髓——按照当时贫乏的医学来看的确就是这样。最常用的治疗手段就是放血，但在他满是旧疮痂的躯体上找到一个合适的切口，还要能够承受住这个病人时不时的狂躁抖动而不造成一场医疗事故并不是一件容易的事。

只是这位被早早打发走的医生恐怕不会想到的是，救了这个被他在心里下了死亡通知的病人的，并不是血的流失，而是对仅仅一滴血的摄入。

最先醒过来的还是月永Leo的嗅觉。先是头顶的织物缝隙里的陈年灰尘的味道落进他的鼻子里，这阵气味让他觉得懒洋洋的，又有点想打喷嚏的发痒。然而在他酝酿一个喷嚏的时候，却发现全身酸痛地难以置信，接着他仿佛从自己的四肢百骸中闻到了一丝陌生的血腥气，这点气味还没能够在他的气味宫殿里逐一比对完毕，就被一阵凛冽的冬樱花香闯进来驱散了。

他了然地喊了一声，“濑名。”然后他垂着的手就被人抓起握住，月永Leo睁开眼睛，对濑名泉露出一个笑容。

濑名泉的心情很复杂，从与月永Leo的重逢开始，他已经经历了太多没有过的剧烈感情波动，这让他觉得仿佛这些年来为了成长而为自己铸就的盔甲其实都不堪一击，他在这个人面前总是会轻易地袒露出内核，而这太过危险，对失去自律和自制的恐慌让他先前选择不再与月永Leo深交，他愿意给他提供任何可能的物质帮助，衷心希望他能过幸福的生活，但是为什么，现在变成了这样？

他觉得从在船上看到他宛如分崩离析的表情时开始，他就再一次脱离了自己的理性的控制。濑名泉在水下抓住月永Leo的手腕时感到愤怒，在看到他身上仿佛底层生活悲惨注脚般的伤疤时感到痛心，在看到他昏迷时的挣扎与痉挛时感到自责，在看到医生欲言又止的为难表情时感到恐慌……还有他不愿意承认而想故意忽略过去的，对朔间凛月从出现在这个房间开始的排斥和敌意。

现在他跪在床边，抓起了月永Leo的手贴在自己额头上，从紧贴着的皮肤之间传来了腕间的脉搏。他没有死，也没有变成吸血鬼那样的怪物，他还活着。

濑名泉深吸一口气，把自己翻滚的心情压下去一点。“你还要责怪当初是我离开了吗，Leo，明明是你差点要一个人先走了啊……好好向我道歉啊。”

“嗯，对不起啊，濑名。”

“真的有诚意的话，也保证以后不会再有‘下次’吧。”

“啊……这就是凛月经常提到的‘约定’吗，他告诉我，一旦许下这种东西的话，就一定要遵守才行。不过如果是濑名对我的要求的话，那我一定会拼命完成的。”

濑名泉在听到那个名字的时候抓紧了他的手，最终也无法把自己芜杂的心情迁怒到病人身上，他叹了口气，自言自语般说道，“不是这么一回事啊……”

一阵沉默笼罩在他们之间，不过那从额头到手心之间的温度依旧在这个午后缓缓传递，月永Leo动了下僵硬的手指，指尖搔过濑名泉的头发，那轻盈的触感让他从对于前日的回忆里得到了安心。

“濑名，我想要离开这里。”

濑名泉看着他的脸，注视着他翡翠色的眼睛。如果这双眼睛能够永远像孩子一样就好了。

“……我带你走，跟我一起去东方吧。”

＊

朱樱司回到Knights的三天之后，他还是不敢相信月永Leo真的失踪了。

从店铺伙计那里得到明显掩饰颠倒过的说辞之后，他罕见地动怒了。即使这位小少爷向往的骑士精神在如今市民阶层兴起的时代已经不再为人重视，他也一直以来在心底恪守古老的戒律，如今这些美德险些被怒火燃烧殆尽。

“你知不知道你做了什么！”朱樱司扔掉自己的手杖揪住了这个伙计的衣领，急怒之下他被猛提起的一口气呛到了，爆发出的咳嗽让他的气势顿减。

这个从他家里跟过来的伙计几乎是看着他长大的，此刻看着少爷的样子既畏惧又不解，他嗫嚅地表示月永Leo只不过是一个香水师傅，而王都起码有一打优秀又富有经验的替代者排队等着应聘。

朱樱司颓然地坐倒回椅子里，他感到一阵深深的无力和恐慌。在最初涌上来的、属于他自己个人的对月永Leo的消失的愤怒淡退之后，作为Knights的老板、一个商人、以及刚刚才接受了皇室任命的驻东方邦国的贸易特使，他才意识到失去了月永Leo将是一件多么可怕的事。

冷静之后他马上写函件说明了情况，并且请人立刻送进皇宫，接着他派出人在整个城内搜索月永Leo的下落，最后他看在多年服侍的份上，将这个毫无眼见和商业敏感的伙计送到了更适合他的地方——朱樱家在山下平原新开辟的几座种植园，正缺只会干活没有心眼的劳动力。

然而过了三天他收到的却几乎都是坏消息，首先从太子殿下那边并没得到可以换人或是延缓行程的许可，这位大人对东方的市场觊觎已久，无奈多年以来邻国的贸易公司在那块土地上已经培养出了庞大的根系，而如今终于出现了他确信能够为他开疆拓土的神奇商品，即使制造出这些香水的人缺席也无所谓，朱樱司必须尽快将这些已经生产出的气味在那块土地上散播开来。

其次他派出去寻找的人手都无功而返，诚然他们也能顺着月永Leo那天走过的路线找到许多与他交谈过的人，但在交易广场之后就再没有人记得见过他了，那一夜的每一个人都沉浸在太子殿下诞辰的隆重庆典里，谁会转头不看天上珍奇的烟花、大道上仿佛在发光的仪仗队而去注意幽暗的小巷里有没有人呢？

月永Leo在整个王都应该并没有几个认识的人，朱樱司想到了朔间凛月与濑名泉，但古怪的是，这两个人也在那一夜之后就再也没回过家。

即使他心里怀着强烈的“他们三人必定有某种联系”的预感，朱樱司也没有时间来证实了。来自宫廷的压力不断加剧，不断拉锯请求之下也只得到了先去两个月，之后可以回国一次的允诺。

朱樱司万般无奈，在月永Leo失踪一周后，他只能带上珍贵的配方和样品，随其他的贸易特使一起登上远赴东方之国的轮船。

一场小小的践行仪式在码头举行，朱樱司意外地在送别人群里看到了鸣上岚。他自认为与这位公子并无太多交往，不过能得到王都交际风向标的特地送行，怎么也算是为他的此行增光。朱樱司吸了一口港口的海风，朝家人和鸣上岚的方向挥了挥手，祈祷着月永Leo的平安，决定要暂时在两个月内完全投身到在异国的事业中去。

＊

鸣上岚听说了朱樱家的少爷被皇室选为了贸易特使之一将要远赴东方的消息之后，也在他们离开的日子去码头送行了。他看着那个最近成熟历练了多的少爷，感慨他已经是个青年而不是个孩子了。朱樱司玫瑰色的头发在阳光下闪耀着动人的光彩，像是在预示着他会在那片日出之地大展宏图一般。

在回别馆的马车上，鸣上岚突然意识到了一种神奇的纽带，是他将朔间凛月的委托带给了濑名泉，又是他把朱樱司和Knights介绍给了濑名泉，也是他把月永Leo带到了朔间凛月身边，还是他告诉了濑名泉那个制作香水的天才就是月永Leo。仿佛他自己才是牵起这几个人之间错综复杂的丝线之网的人，而如今他又以一种相对旁观的角度看着他们都深陷其中，难以自拔。

月永Leo的落水和得救，于情于理都应该通知朱樱司，但濑名泉却隐瞒了这个消息，甚至连自己家都没有回，然而他却也并不是寸步不离地陪着月永Leo，鸣上岚知道他正忙着在为一次东方之旅做准备，这个别扭的人似乎还想用“事业狂”的身份为自己做一层伪装，濑名泉冠冕堂皇地声称是为了将船只的生意介绍到远东，再准备从那块神秘的土地上运回香料、茶叶和绸缎。

也许是出于一种微妙的公平心态，鸣上岚也隐瞒了朱樱司已经开赴同一个目的地的消息，他回到别馆，远远地看到沙发上今天也是同样的一副光景。鸣上岚笑着摇了摇头，觉得自己也看不透这几个人之间的未来会是通往何处。

＊  
朔间凛月把大半个身体都靠在月永Leo身上，头搁在他的肩上还要不断调整到一个最舒服的位置。他是这个别馆里唯一没有把月永Leo当作病人来对待的那一个，也许是对自己的血过于自信，也许是朔间凛月要抓紧最后能够撒娇的机会——他可不像那个少爷一样远在消息网之外，他当然已经得知月永Leo要跟着濑名泉离开这个城市、这个国家甚至是这片大陆的事。

“国王大人，”他凑近月永Leo的耳朵，向他送出邀往堕落之渊的吐息，“你试过接吻的感觉吗？”

月永Leo思考着这个单词的意思，最终他摇了摇头，乱动的头发把朔间凛月的鼻子弄得很痒，“那是什么味道的？”

“我已经忘了。”长生的吸血鬼坐回到他的对面，跪坐在沙发上向他凑近脸，“但大概是两个人的双唇交叠在一起，我刚刚吃过覆盆子派，也许就是它的味道？”

“覆盆子派，”这个食物勾起了月永Leo的一点回忆，他笑着说，“我第一次见到你的时候，从你身上也闻到了刚刚吃过它的气味。”

是啊，多有缘分。那是相遇时的味道，也是离别时的味道。

朔间凛月跃跃欲试，但月永Leo似乎不置可否，他想当然地对再去探索一种已经知晓的气味没什么太大的兴趣，况且他的嗅觉为他作出了预告，濑名泉的马车已经接近大门。

“啊，濑名快——”

听到这个名字的一瞬间，朔间凛月的尖牙迅速割破了自己的舌头，这次的口子拉得又深又大，但他毫不在乎火热的疼痛，因为这瞬间涌出的大量血腥味立刻刺激到了月永Leo，这个在最近还饮过血族馈赠的人类根本无法抵制血液的沸腾共鸣和喧嚣饥渴，况且朔间凛月近在咫尺。

他抓住凛月的头发咬上他的嘴唇，迫不及待地把舌头伸进去舔着新鲜的血液，凛月配合地打开口腔迎接他，舌面上的伤口被一遍又一遍地舔舐和吮吸，迟钝的刺痛和尖锐的快感交叠成绵长的战栗。月永Leo把凛月按倒在沙发上粗暴地索取，但凛月还伸手环住了他的肩膀。

“这是一个‘吻’吗，凛月？”月永Leo在停下的间隙拉开一点距离，撑在他脸庞的上方向他询问。他的齿间还留着鲜艳的红，让他看起来像极了一头正在捕食的狮子。

朔间凛月在他手臂圈出来的一小块地方里喘息，眼睛和嘴唇都满是水泽，他眨了眨眼，有水珠从眼角滑进他同样湿润的头发里，“我忘了，它是不是该是这样的感觉……但你让我回忆起了另一个久违的体验……我已经几百年没有像这样濒临窒息了。”

说完他拉着月永Leo的辫子让他低头继续与自己双唇相接，这一次的举措也许才更像一个亲吻，朔间凛月贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，“我知道你终究不会属于我，那让我来收下这个第一次吧。你永远不能忘了我。”

他找到月永Leo的手，手指一根一根交叉嵌合，然后把交握的手贴在Leo的胸口。即使是因为他的狡猾和使坏，利用了血族血液的共鸣本能才得逞了这个吻，他也心满意足地感受到了这个人类胸腔里有力搏动的心跳。

朔间凛月将带着与月永Leo一样的气味再度过漫长岁月，而月永Leo的身体也将永远因为朔间凛月的血液而带有他的印记。

“在我的梦里你吻过我吗？”月永Leo似乎觉得这个血腥味有点熟悉，他舔了舔嘴唇似乎意犹未尽，但长久没有得到回答又觉得有些奇怪，他好奇地也亲了一下凛月的眼睑，吻掉了那下面的液体。

“‘吻’就是这样的味道吗？用鲜血作原料的覆盆子派，余味还又苦又咸。”

朔间凛月抱着他，从他的角度望向站在门口的濑名泉，他觉得真是一个绝佳的风景。但是从月永Leo在剧场当着他的面说要跟朱樱司回去之后，他心里属于失败者的感觉一直挥之不去，即使在现在，他也无法对濑名泉展露出一个胜利姿态的微笑。

也许在什么最根本的地方我就已经输掉了，不是输给别人，只是输给了国王大人。

“他回来了。”朔间凛月最终向自己妥协了，“还有，旅途愉快。”


	15. 濑名泉线结局 其二

月永Leo在舒服的木头躺椅上舒展手脚，二月里的阳光依然单薄而寒冷，但配合着透过层层舱壁和甲板传来的海浪的晃动，依旧让他颇为享受这在甲板上惬意的日光沐浴。

前往东方的旅程缓慢而悠长，在地中海上的日子里他已经习惯了船上的一切，包括所有有趣和无聊的地方，也许其中最难以忍受的是他无处施展的灵感，海洋是另一个国度，初来乍到的时候有无数新鲜的气味等待他发现，但他只能将它们收藏起来，却不能直接进行任何调配的试验。

跟随濑名泉踏上这次旅行之时，月永Leo没有携带任何行李，这也许是他对离开这里的一种决意的体现。他确实还可以继续创作出伟大的气味作品，但他却还没能平衡好自己与创作这两者的价值。

濑名泉走出来，为他带来一条毯子。月永Leo眯起眼睛看着他，然后笑着感谢他永远这么及时与贴心。但是濑名泉总是不会坦率接受他的谢意，他依然没有放弃让月永Leo自己学会照顾自己的尝试，因此在每一个关怀的举动后都会附赠好几句说教。这些唠叨对于月永Leo来说通常无足痛痒，比如现在，他拉住了准备离开的濑名泉的手腕，邀请他一起享受海风。

“我不知道这有什么好享受的，当然比起这个我更好奇你为什么还没有厌烦这每天都一样的风景。”

“不，这当然不一样，濑名。今天的风从东南方向来，我已经嗅到了其中不同于现在的热量和生命的味道。”

“按照航程计划，我们的确应该快要进入运河了。通过那条狭窄的通道之后，我们才算接近了一点那片大陆。沿途的风景也会不那么无聊了吧。”

月永Leo站起来——直接在躺椅上站起来，他像一位咏叹调的独唱歌手或是将要竞选议长的演说家那样摊开手，仿佛要将无垠的天空与大海都拥入怀中，“我一点都不无聊，濑名，这是你带给我的世界，我怎么会觉得无聊呢？只要和你在一起，我就很幸福。”

他的动作和发言博得了周围几个旅客的口哨和鼓掌，然后引得甲板上更多的水手和乘客的起哄，即使这些有着古铜色皮肤或是缠着鲜艳头巾的外国人根本听不懂他们的语言，最后他们迅速成为了众人的焦点。濑名泉拽着他回房间，脸一直红到耳尖，他不敢回头地训斥，“你都不觉得害臊吗？”

月永Leo当然无法体会他的心情，他一直都只是坦率地说出自己的所思所想而已。但他也懂得基本的察言观色，于是乖乖地把整个下午的时间都消磨在这小小的二人舱室里，并且知道此时绝对不能够去好奇濑名泉的脸红。

夜色降临时，生着黑色鬈发和深色皮肤的侍者为他们送来了晚餐。南非醉茄搭配肉豆蔻，还附上了在海上生活中极其珍贵的柑橘。此前他们通常选择在餐厅里和大家一起用餐，因此这回坐在床边相对无言安静进餐的气氛着实让月永Leo觉得难熬，他咬着叉子开始寻找话题。

“在这艘船上我看到了好多黑头发的人。”

濑名泉放慢了咀嚼倾听他的发言。

“以前在王都我只见过凛月一个是黑头发的，还以为世界上只有他是这样的。”

“啪嗒”一声，濑名泉把叉子扔进了餐盘。他烦躁地站起身，又看到月永Leo一脸不解的表情，甚至脸颊还因为塞了一块糕点而可笑地鼓起了一块。

他真是天真又残忍，无知而多情，濑名泉想。他目睹的那个吻一直在他脑中重现，是由月永Leo主动去亲吻的朔间凛月，如果这么在乎他，为什么又要跟我走而离开他。濑名泉站起来把餐盘放到桌上，面前圆形的小窗外是一望无际的海面和渺小的月亮。“你所了解的和整个世界比起来就像一滴水和海洋。也许他也没有你以为的那么特别。”

“濑名……你生气了吗？”

他没有得到回答。直到他们各自躺在狭小的卧床上准备入睡时，月永Leo依然没有得到回答。他朝濑名泉的方向侧卧，试图从他的气味里分析出他的情绪，但月永Leo发现，即使自己可以把最微小的气味组成排列得井井有条，但自己缺乏的是读懂这些表现的一颗心。不过他依旧从中得到了一些启发，濑名泉的气息里透露出了和朔间凛月相像的一部分，而他知道这该被命名成“寂寞”。

月永Leo光着脚踏上地板，然后飞速钻进了濑名泉的被窝。他冰冷的手和脚一起缠上濑名泉的时候冻得后者险些发出喊叫，然而月永Leo在他发作赶人之前先抱住了他，额头抵着他耳边的发，在这寒冷的夜里，只有脖颈处那一片被他的呼吸洇热。

濑名泉无处可逃，再一次无可奈何地心软下来。“你怎么了，还是那么怕冷吗？”

“虽然这也是一点……”月永Leo的声音太近了，“不过我更讨厌寂寞。”

他因为濑名泉的体温而稍微暖和一点的身体向这个热源贴得更近，在后背和胸膛之间只剩下两层单薄的睡衣。“我经常会感到无家可归。家乡对我而言也许是不存在的东西，这种无根无系的感觉在这样的海上前所未有地更加清晰。”

他们身下几十米的地方就是无边无垠的海洋，仿佛整个世界都缩小成了船舱这个孤岛。他们漂泊无依，他们失去了根系，又或许从出生开始就失去了与亲生父母的血缘纽带的他们，从来就不曾拥有过可供追寻的根源与归宿。月永Leo本来是从濑名泉的背影里读到了“寂寞”这个关键词，他本想让自己换位思考去体味他的心情来更接近一点濑名泉，没想到在自己的共情尝试中陷进了同样的孤独里。

“你会这样觉得吗，觉得无家可归吗？带走濑名的那对夫妇成为了你的家人了吗，在他们之间你会觉得这是家、这就是归宿吗？

“我很感谢能遇到朱樱和凛月，在他们身边我觉得安全、温暖而放松。也许曾经我可以在那里找到我的‘家’，但大概又因为我自己而将这些都搞砸了。

“所以即使现在我重新遇到了你，我们可以这样在一起多久呢？”

啊，我是真的没法丢下你不管，濑名泉自暴自弃地想着，即使你现在还想着别的人，即使你大概对我只是友情，即使我看到了你主动去亲吻他人，也许那时候刺痛的心情就已经告诉了我答案，我大概还是喜欢你。

环住他腰间的手臂松开了一些，濑名泉翻过身去，却发现月永Leo已经睡着了。

他盯着这个人的睡颜看了很久，最终依然难以自制地在月永Leo的唇上落下了一吻。  
＊  
次日清晨他们在一个尴尬的姿势中醒来。被背德感和自责感折磨了半夜的濑名泉心情极度糟糕，在他发现月永Leo的睡裤由于某种生理反应而顶起一片的时候，终于羞耻占领了绝对的上风。

他试图直接把月永Leo踹下床，但发现自己的腿无论怎么动作都会擦过那个部位。他下不去手直接惩罚他的那根器官，于是泄愤般地揪着月永Leo的辫子把他拽醒。

“你自己解决一下。不要在我的床上！”

月永Leo睡意朦胧，一手安抚着被拉疼的头皮，另一只手直接伸进了睡裤里面。他也许根本没有清醒过来，闭着眼睛打着哈欠就开始随意撸动自己的下体，这粗暴的动作显然并不奏效，到最后手的主人也懈怠了运动，月永Leo差点又要栽倒回去继续睡觉。濑名泉坐在床的最里面，背靠着墙忍无可忍又仿佛想尽力远离这可怕的自慰现场，眼看着这人半途而废他立刻出声阻止了他的回笼觉。

被强行赶走睡意的人睁开眼看他，然后朝他摊手，“我解决不了。”

“简直难以置信，怎么会有人睡在别人的床上还发生这种事！你昨晚都在想点什么！”

其实这有点近乎于苛求，毕竟这种生理现象的发生并不以人的意志而转移。但濑名泉兴许自虐地想从他口中听到朔间凛月或是朱樱司的名字，好让他借势掐灭自己内心罪恶的撒旦之火。

难以纾解的欲望似乎也阻塞了月永Leo的声带，他的嗓音此刻出奇地沙哑，为了让濑名泉能够听清他挪过来，凑近他的耳朵回答，“我在想你啊。”

“你真是……真是……”濑名泉的整个身体都在颤抖，他蜷起双腿，按捺自己的生理冲动，“麻烦死了。”他伸出手，感觉到明显的轻颤而深吸了一口气，月永Leo抓着他的手一起按向自己的下体，一瞬间贴合的触感让他们各自都觉得麻痹。

濑名泉的技术起码比月永Leo要好，而他也存心想赶紧从这个局面脱身。他的手指并拢，掌心用力，从根部到顶部，轻盈而郑重，安静而专注，液体流进指缝的感觉尤其明显，带来鲜明的被渗透、被侵犯的联想。被他服务的人枕在他的肩头享受，毫不吝啬舒服的喘息。不得不承认这些声音宛如赞美，濑名泉也被隐秘地取悦了。

即将高潮的时候月永Leo的手也加入进来，包裹着他的手指接纳那些腥膻的体液。从睡裤里拿出来之后濑名泉才挣扎地睁开眼，半透明的白色黏腻地粘连在他们的指间，像是将他们紧紧束缚在一起的丝线。

月永Leo低头，从他无名指的指根舔起，沿着与中指间的缝隙一路逶迤而上，最后以对指甲的一吮作终。“南非醉茄、肉豆蔻、柑橘，还有昨天的一些茴香和芥子，一个绝妙的催发欲望的组合。

“一片充满我未知之物的大陆，一个等着我去探索的世界，还有你在我身边。

“……我已经迫不及待了。”

红海臭名昭著的酷热在这个季节还只是初露端倪，来自东北方向的信风日复一日地送来愈加浓郁的热带气息。在这仅供蜗居的狭小舱室里，旅途的劳顿和潜藏的情愫同样极易发酵，濑名泉迟来的独占欲在这恍若孤岛的海上得到了悄然的满足，他逐渐要求月永Leo减少去甲板上的时间，一方面是为了不要再在各色皮肤的旅客面前“丢脸”，一方面则是他看到他凭栏远眺的时候就产生一种恐慌，仿佛这个人只由脆弱的幻影组成，而在下一瞬间就会似泡沫般回归海洋，正如他在那艘满载鲜花和烛火的小船上直直跌入水中一般。

月永Leo对此并没有什么特别的异议，只要他有意催动自己的嗅觉，躺在床上也可以知道下面的餐厅里最角落的桌子边坐着一条腿负伤的士兵、惯于吃肉而对鱼感到反胃的猎人还有因为坏血病导致的牙龈肿胀而散发出糟糕口臭的水手。况且最近他的注意力也更多放在了自己的身体变化上，他总觉得自己像个刚长出齿列的幼儿一般常常牙根发痒，船上的食物通常都煮的绵软无力，让他咬得很不过瘾。尤其是濑名泉在他面前走动的时候，向头顶的货架伸取东西露出手腕和后腰的时候，弯腰整理鞋子垂下一截后颈时，还有他的手指被自己弄脏侧过头去留给自己耳廓和耳垂时，月永Leo都有一阵想要咬上一口的冲动。

他用手指抚摸着自己的后槽牙，然后沿着牙齿们组成的半圈来回摩挲。这个形状让他联想到了城墙，而第一个闯进来的异邦人是朔间凛月，在这个名字之后他接着想起了关于他的吸血鬼传说，月永Leo靠着墙壁，在鱼干和热椰子油的朦胧气味里回忆着那一点鲜甜的血腥气。

他对这个生物种类的了解少得可怜，既没听过他们的强大与神秘，也不知晓他们的可怕与怪异，月永Leo只是在这日渐远离凛月的旅程里，才开始好奇是否自己也会拥有和他的传说头衔一样的冲动。

船只终于靠近了能看到陆地的海域，强烈的异域风情终于不仅在缥缈的空气中，而是切切实实地用它鲜艳的颜色和奇特的建筑跳进了这些外乡人的眼里。蓝色玻璃般平静的海上栖息着棕红色的船只，它们鲜黄色的帆安静地垂下来，只偶尔有银色的鱼飞出水面，把阳光散射出红紫色的光，远处翠绿的陆地朝大海的方向吐出了嫩黄的沙滩和色彩缤纷的各色屋顶。

这就是东方。

濑名泉也在甲板上屏住了呼吸，月永Leo这回没有被他赶走，于是大胆地握住了他的手，并且由于克制身体内涌动的激情而不禁越扣越紧。“这片土地上仿佛有年轻的太阳在燃烧。”

仿佛应和他的低语一般，客人中那些缠着头巾戴着银饰的深色皮肤的旅客，纷纷朝着陆地的方向合掌鞠躬。


	16. 濑名泉线结局 其三

从舢板跳到码头，月永Leo深吸了一口鱼市的腥味，在他已经认知到的腐化中的臭味以外，这里的风中还蕴含着饱满水果的清香和呛人香辛料的火辣，他转身招呼提着箱子按住帽子的濑名泉，无师自通地朝他吹了个响亮的口哨。

这里的一切都充满了新鲜的沸腾感，在朱红色庙街的闪着金光的塔顶，在涂脂抹粉的女人蹲着的水沟边上，在苦力和长工为了赌博搭着的木板桌上，在硕大鲜艳的捻翅目昆虫振动翅膀时落下的鳞粉里，在烟管里悄然燃烧的干枯苇叶的脉络里，一种截然不同的文明已经发酵了千百年。濑名泉在这里看到的是先进工业社会侵入留下的伤痕，他几乎是立刻对这片已经殖民化的土地流露出了高傲的悲悯，但月永Leo对这些历史的进程毫无感觉，他对待一切都平等而热情，感受到这股生命的搏动，濑名泉也难得的产生了陪他胡闹的心情。

他们在布置局促的餐厅里吃了不尽如人意的一顿，之后在月永Leo期待的眼神里濑名泉叫来了一个当地人，雇他将行李送到预定下榻的旅馆，接着无奈又好笑地转过身，把手放到月永Leo手心里的时候，他也不可否认地期待起了这次旅行。

参观寺庙需要太多时间，他们对当地语言的一知半解又让欣赏戏剧显得难度太大，濑名泉几次三番拉住了好奇心过于旺盛的同行人想要跟着鸟商或蝴蝶商人走进小巷的步伐，他知道这之后等着他们的只会是精心布置的陷阱和最后的漫天要价。精于商贾的商会公子再三告诫缺乏金钱概念的旅伴，他们现在随身携带的钱币可没多到逢人就给的地步。

不过这话在贸易集市的魔力之下迅速失效了。就算是濑名泉也为了采样和调研选了几匹绸缎的料子和几种茶叶的分装。而月永Leo的鼻子已经被芜杂纷乱的东方香料完全迷住了，他手舞足蹈地试图让老板明白他在询问每一种香料的名称，然后把这些复杂的发音和这些新发现一一对应并加以收藏，最后他在每一个盛放气味商品的小布袋里都捻起一撮粉末，在手心堆成了一座小小的山头，然后着迷地吹散又呼吸，霎时之间，他便将自己笼罩在了肉桂、芫荽、茴香、番红花、葫芦巴、楝叶和丁香的新世界里。

濑名泉替他支付的钱款倒比自己预想中的少，月永Leo把那宝贝的一小袋子系在自己腰带上，看起来倒也有了一点异国风情，他接过老板的找钱，然后笑着说要送礼物给泉。

他竟然是要在宝石首饰里挑选，濑名泉好奇地挑眉旁观，这些石头质地普通，不过颜色还算是纯净，他看着月永Leo拿起了一对蓝宝石的耳环，又选了紫水晶的胸针。

走到市场角落时，濑名泉感到好笑地看他把耳环递给自己，“你用我的钱买礼物送给我？”

“这有什么不可以？我觉得这个颜色和你的眼睛很像。”

“那这个呢？”他指了指那个胸针。

“这个感觉很适合朱樱啊！回去之后给他当礼物。”

果然不是给我一个人的，濑名泉心想，用我的钱给别人买东西，你都不觉得有哪里不合适吗。“你怎么不给朔间准备点？”

“我也找过啊，这里没有红色的宝石嘛。我还想给收留我好几天的主人家也准备点礼物的，也没找到合适的。”

胸口饱胀的滞塞感急需一个缺口宣泄，濑名泉向他靠近一点，让月永Leo能够看清他是如何将耳环的扎针直接刺进耳垂的。尖锐的疼痛打开了一个缺口，鲜血顺着纹饰蜿蜒而下，在天空般澄澈的蓝色上留下了刺目的鲜红。

月永Leo的眼睛微微睁大，那股痒意再次在身体里鼓噪。

忽而响起了象牙钟的撞钟声，厚重的闷响敲打了这个城市十三次，数百只白色的鸫属鸣禽被惊起，它们掠出了万千纷乱的气流，像是在这片终年苦夏的土地上落了一场雪。

月永Leo抖开买下的一匹绸缎，这层绯红的纱丽在风中鼓出了圆满的弧形，继而落在濑名泉的头上肩上。月永Leo钻进这个小天地，舔过他的耳垂，舌尖盛着一滴血，吻上他的嘴唇。

他毫无章法地在濑名泉的口腔里摸索，在牙龈间留下了酥麻又不加以抚慰，而又在上颚和舌面间洒下颤栗。濑名泉在这个未曾预料到的吻里完全处于被动，直到月永Leo退出去再次吮干净耳垂上的鲜血之后发问的时候，他才后知后觉地发现自己膝盖发软。

“痛吗？”

“……嗯。”

“去找医生吧。如果放任不管的话，之后会更痛的。”

“你很有经验？”

“是啊。”月永Leo认真地坦诚道，难得表情严肃起来，“受伤是件又痛苦又麻烦的事，所以我很生气濑名让自己受伤。”

一向嬉皮笑脸的人板起脸来的确震慑效果绝佳，濑名泉竟然产生了不敢反驳的认知。他于是沉默地跟着月永Leo的鼻子往前走，穿过大街小巷寻找伤患会上门拜访的那种医生，最后他们真的找到了一个诊所，里面的医生明明是当地人，却在笨拙地模仿着这些资本侵略者的一切痕迹——他甚至还像几百年前的黑死病时期的医生一样，给自己戴了一个鸟嘴。

月永Leo站在门外的巷口等他，正好濑名泉也觉得自己应该和他分开一会儿好让身体的热度冷却下来，在整个上药过程中，他不禁庆幸起这个医生的愚昧迷信，由于鸟嘴的障碍让他难以对这个访客伤口的来由问东问西，濑名泉也不必要解释当时他是为何突如其来了一股如同自虐的心态。

我为什么要喜欢他，我怎么可以喜欢他。濑名泉无非是对这两个问题最难以释怀，然而遗憾的是，不仅是在这不长的治疗期间，他以后也将耗费无数时间思考这两个无解的问题。

当他出门去找月永Leo的时候，绝对没有想到可能马上又要再度回去光顾——月永Leo没有站在巷口，而是从那昏暗的深处朝他走来，脸上沾着血。

濑名泉心头一跳，立刻紧张起来，不过月永Leo步伐又快又稳，他伸手抓了一把头发，手指把刘海梳向头顶，在夕暮的光里露出的光洁的额头让他看起来锐利又危险。“不知道为什么有人来缠着我，”他简短地向濑名泉解释，轻蔑地吐出一口带血的唾沫，自己也觉得莫名其妙，“其中一个来握住我的肩膀。好像他们觉得我是女孩子。”

濑名泉朝巷口一瞥，里面呻吟着三个没有眼色的混混。“我觉得很奇怪，问他们为什么也只会回答听不懂的话，最后我把他们都打趴了。打架的经验我可不少。”月永Leo揩掉脸上的血，现在看来他身上的确没有一个伤口，这些大概都是那些可怜人的鼻血。他依旧对这个误解耿耿于怀，在他认知世界的方式里，自己的气味绝对不会和女性搞混，不过他又想起了鸣上岚，那个人身上那种神奇的气质引发的倒错感令他难以忘怀，会不会也有什么香水或者药草的气味可以强调性别印象呢？正巧现在附近就有一个医生，月永Leo于是闯进去劈头就问：

“喂，有没有什么东西能让我变得更加男人？”

戴着鸟嘴的医生抬头看了他一眼，虽然这个外乡人蹩脚的语言组织听起来很是奇怪，不过他多年的行医经验快速为患者的需求找好了翻译，他给了月永Leo一个温柔了然又略含同情的眼神，进去为他拿来一小瓶液体，熟练地朝顾客轻轻摇晃以显示产品粘稠的浓度和澄净的色泽，然后将这瓶精油放在桌上，另一只手做出价格的表示。

一手交钱，一手交货。月永Leo拿起瓶子，当场就试图打开盖子体验它的神奇，医生连忙按下了他的动作，月永Leo看到他像打哑谜一般两手搭了个房子的屋顶形状，然后两个大拇指挨在一起像打架似的推来搡去，他大概领会了这应该在屋子里用，联想到听说Knights的贵妇顾客们都在晨起后的梳妆台前为自己喷上香水，月永Leo决定也把实验的地点定在今晚的卧室里。

他满意地跟着濑名泉踏上回旅馆的路，途中还是好奇地隔着塞子试探了一下里面的味道。“好熟悉啊……”他想起来了，它的主要成分就是南非醉茄、肉豆蔻、柑橘、茴香和芥子。

＊   
人生的许多分歧只在一念之间， 濑名泉在旅馆预定的房间里检查行李时深刻体悟了这个道理。他大概是当时被月永Leo的眼神迷昏了头脑，才敢于在异国他乡的街头随手招揽一个人交托自己的行李。

两个装着衣物和日用品的大皮箱倒是无人问津，然而一个更小也更贵重的皮包却不翼而飞。里面的现金大概如今早就被兑换成了当地货币进了几个熟练的狡猾惯犯的腰包里，濑名泉不甘地发现他的确对追回失物毫无信心。

他烦躁地来回踱了一圈，回忆皮包里都有哪些东西，所幸他把用来与当地商会分会联络的印章随身携带，那么那里面应该就是旅费、他准备的采购清单、蜡块、火柴、他的怀表（该死，他才刚委托鸣上岚拿去修好没多久），还有……濑名泉想到了那个东西，停下来看了一眼月永Leo，后者一如既往地仿佛毫无常识，正对他们发生的经济危机一无所知，还在翻来覆去地研究一个什么瓶子。

濑名泉迁怒似的踹了他一脚，后者手里的瓶子一个打滑又被他手忙脚乱地接住，月永Leo朝他不满地抱怨了一句：“不要打断我的妄想！”

“你的妄想能替我们支付明天的房费吗？我的包被偷走了，我们的旅费可基本都在里面。”

“钱反正总是要花掉的！都是不重要的东西，不要在意了嘛。”

濑名泉抱臂看他，很好奇他是如何经历了底层的劳工生活和名声大噪之后还能对金钱如此不看重，月永Leo这个人到底会觉得什么重要？濑名泉在坦白和隐瞒之间纠结了几瞬，最后他的好奇心和隐秘的自虐倾向占了上风，他想看看月永Leo之后是否还能保持如此的无所谓。

“那个包里面，还有临行前朔间凛月为你准备的东西，他交给了我。”

月永Leo停下了研究瓶子的动作，抬头看着他。“真的？”

“真的。”濑名泉移开了眼神。

“奇怪，为什么我从没感觉到过，是凛月用了我给他的香水吗，效果居然这么好，我完全以为是自己的气味了，我果然是天才啊！”月永Leo神采飞扬地赞美着自己，然后才回归到普通的重点上，“他给了你什么？话说为什么要给你啊，直接给我不行吗？啊，你先不要说出答案，让我自己推想一下！”

濑名泉看他在房间里走来走去同时自言自语，列举出了一个又一个天方夜谭般的神奇理由，又一个一个自我否定。他突然对朔间凛月产生了一种同病相怜般的感觉，月永Leo必定永远也不会了解困于感情中才会有的怯懦与大胆，前者让人不敢直面对暗恋之人的送别，后者让人敢于向竞争者交付重托。

“是胡荽子粉。”他用无趣的事实把月永Leo拉回现实中，“据说，可以净化血液。”

这是来自朔间凛月的认输或是妥协，他用一滴血挽回了月永Leo的生命，但比濑名泉还执着地希望他能依旧是一个纯粹的人类，哪怕是把来自自己这个吸血鬼的血液当作诅咒或是毒素也无所谓。

“你要去吗，靠你那奇特的天赋的话，也许还能够在茫茫人海里把他送给你的东西找回来吧。”濑名泉决定让他自己做出选择，即使自己就在今天还得到了一个意料之外的吻，他对月永Leo或者对自己都毫无信心。

“你希望我去吗？”月永Leo停在他的面前，看着他动摇的表情，继而在濑名泉脆弱的心防上又推了足致崩毁的最后一下，“就算是我，也还是分辨得出谎言的。所以我想听你的真心话。”

濑名泉后退半步，月永Leo就跟上一步，他用纯粹坦诚的咄咄逼人让濑名泉无处可逃。濑名泉侧过了头，他不想在月永Leo澄澈的翠色眼睛里看到自己罪恶的表情：“……我不想你去……”

他最终说了出来。

“不要去，你不要去……

“在这里我只有你了，Leo……”

被他呼唤的人抓住了他的手腕，把他拽下来，今天第二次吻了他。“挽留我是这么令你痛苦的事吗？”月永Leo品尝着相贴唇间的泪水的咸苦，忽然感觉到胸口揪紧的心痛，“我还是喜欢下午的你的味道。”他说着说着觉得脸上发凉，抬手抹了一下之后才发现自己也哭了。

没有任何明显的预兆，月永Leo人生中第一次流泪了，在他模糊且发酸的视野里，他似乎看到了名为“爱”的天使在这间东方旅馆傍晚凉爽的角落里一闪而过。


	17. 濑名泉线结局 终章

之后的晚餐他们在房间阳台上沉默地进行，哭过之后双双泛红的眼角让他们不约而同地觉得尴尬和丢脸，想要接近又不知如何接近，他们都在感情爆发过后留下的残余上坐立难安。濑名泉在侍者前来收拾餐碟时提出了一个现实的建议，为了尽可能拖延无房可住的困境的到来，他要将这间双人房换成单人房，好从差价里节省出一些旅费。“只要一张床也可以。”他对侍者这么吩咐道。

上帝创造的巴别塔障碍再次出现在这次异国旅行中，濑名泉和月永Leo提着箱子站在一张双人床的前面酝酿话语。最终月永Leo取得先机，他趴到床上欢呼，“我本来以为绝对是我要睡地上了！现在这么大就可以睡下两个人了！”

于是濑名泉当然不可能又去为了一点微不足道的差价再次要求更换房间。反正也不是第一次和他一起睡，他想，这有什么好紧张的。

——这有什么好紧张的。结果洗澡时的濑名泉紧张到手指都在发抖，他不知道这是由于难以名状的畏惧还是因为无可言表的羞耻，又或者他内心深处有着的隐秘期待在震动他的整个身体。不过此刻的他即使对明天、下周、来月、后一年他与月永Leo共度的时光有所畅想，他也绝对不会想到就在今晚，在他裹着浴巾还没来得及换上睡衣走出浴室的这一秒，一场强烈的化学反应已经蓄势待发。

先他一步清洁完身体的月永Leo靠在床头，已经在他洗澡的时候迫不及待拔掉了那盛满了神奇液体的瓶子的木塞，然而从中飘散出来的气味却并没有让他多么惊喜。他对世界怀有的根深蒂固的误会实在难以扭转，这瓶小小的精油显然并不能把他的体味改造得多么具有男子汉气息，但它也忠诚发挥了自己该有的作用，就在月永Leo失望之后百无聊赖地伸出手指搅动液体时，有那么一缕淌出了瓶口，顺着他大敞的睡衣领口蔓延过胸腹，最后顺着外斜肌的沟壑流到下体。

接触到精油的皮肤起先体会到一阵冰凉，但这瓶液体的神秘之处还在于起初的冰冷与稍后的火辣之间的巨大落差。在濑名泉穿上睡衣推开房门时，月永Leo最上面的胸口被已经变得火热的油液烫得难耐，而他的性器此时尽管还只能感觉到凉意，依旧被刺激得硬了起来。

“你在干什么……”濑名泉的声音发哑，他刚走近床边就被这幅画面窘得转过了脸，这多此一举的提问已经不需要多此一举的回答，月永Leo拉开腰带，把一瓶液体全倒在自己身上，他的手掌抹过腹部，将精油涂到下体的柱身上，厚腻得几乎打滑。新奇的体验源源不断刺激着他的神经和肉体，掌心还留着稠密的一层，他抓住了濑名泉的手，像条蛇一样从浴衣宽大的袖口逆流而上，隔着一层精油抚摸他的肘弯和腋下，尤其偏爱他肩头的弧度。

濑名泉膝盖发软，发颤的身体顺势被月永Leo搂进自己的怀里。月永Leo现在只想吻他，明明身体的每一个地方都充斥着想要发泄的冲动，却又同时都在喊着不满足。月永Leo用干净的那只手捏着濑名泉的下巴，舌头挤进去，牙齿咬着他的嘴唇。在袖子里作乱的那只手干脆捏着濑名泉的胸口，然后从里面扒掉了这层浴衣。

现在那团火已经由上而下烧到他的小腹了，滚烫的股沟和冰凉的性器激得他更加狂乱，月永Leo把濑名泉压倒在被子上，滴下来的液体在他身下的人的皮肤上烫开了一朵朵情欲的花。月永Leo在窒息的极限里暂停了一个吻，连唾液都不想让他们分开，在两个人的唇间牵出细长的丝线。还不够，还不够，想要更多，想要他的更多。他跟随自己的本能吮着濑名泉的颈侧，然后是对锁骨的啃咬，发硬的性器顶着濑名泉的大腿，将他的腿根蹭得满是湿滑。

“我该怎么做，才能占有你的全部？”他凑在泉的耳边吐息，垂下的辫子正好搔在泉的心口。

濑名泉不合时宜地微笑了起来，“你是不是太过分了，Leo？”他撑起上身吻了吻月永Leo的眼睛，下定决心一般地吸了一口气，他牵着月永Leo的手指探访自己的身体时，一直绷着的紧张感奇妙地褪去了，像是一块磁石吸引着金属，一旦接触便再难以分开。

“慢慢地……来。”他的气声被猝然挤进的手指打断，越过危险地带一路深入腹地，濑名泉的教导破碎成了一片一片，而月永Leo就像一个在他身体内玩弄手指的大师，听从了他的建议缓慢地插入、抽出、搅动和按压，这种无意而为的折磨只散播了欲望却没加以抚慰，濑名泉咬着下唇，最后的自矜让他说不出催促的话，他伸手探向月永Leo的性器，那里的坚硬和膨大让他的手指触电般地回缩，“可、可以了……”

月永Leo抬起他的腿弯，涂着冰凉精油的顶端接触到皮肤的时候，他们都按捺住了颤抖，月永Leo一点点把自己挤进濑名泉的身体，随着压缩的距离他也得以把濑名泉全部抱住，他在全部没进去的瞬间咬着濑名泉的耳朵，对他用家乡的方言低语：“你是我的归宿。”

濑名泉咬着他的肩膀抑制想哭的冲动，起初冰凉的性器让他的身体内部被刺激得不断战栗，月永Leo方才抹在他身上的液体和他的下体一起逐渐获得了温度，然后不断攀升超过了体温，太过刺激的高热让他挣扎着想要逃离，月永Leo按住了他的扭动，开始了第一轮的抽送。

在这样的结合里旧梦可以轻易复苏，他们从出生漂泊至今，曾经短暂相伴，又擦肩而过长久离别。在育婴所里，在收养家庭里，在工作店铺里，在孤独一人时，在万千人群里，那种时而浮现的漂泊无依感似乎扎根于他们的灵魂，直到他们靠近彼此时，才找到了属于“家”的共鸣。

过往与现实的交织在药油的刺激下更加虚实迷离，快感与高潮都舒服得如同幻梦，濑名泉的腰背一片酸软，汗水和精液彻底玷污了之前沐浴带来的清洁，绵长的空乏里他看到月永Leo从他身下翻下来，光裸着身躯坐在床边，顺着他的目光望出去，送来清风的窗外已是下半夜的月。

“这月亮与我从前和你在门外罚站时见过的完全一样，不是吗？” 

年轻的爱情的火焰一旦在他们之间被点燃，就不会轻易偃旗息鼓。传承着东方原始神秘的精油仿佛从皮肤一直被吸收进了血液，伴着不断升温而加剧流动，直到把最后一点激情的分子随同汗水蒸发掉时，他们已经饥肠辘辘，彼此都精疲力竭，还要努力应付预定于午后的查房和尚未解决的旅费问题。

见多识广的旅馆人员对他们狼藉的床铺没有发表任何意见，但濑名泉仍旧花费了平时三倍以上的沐浴时间，来试图让自己恢复到无人能够察觉他昨晚的经历的镇静外表，月永Leo坐在他们的旅行箱上等得百无聊赖，最后甚至担心起濑名泉会不会因为过度劳累而在浴室里晕倒。

月永Leo的这个冒犯的猜测、以及濑名泉发现用力揉搓只会使自己的眼角红得更加鲜明带来的恼羞成怒，使得他在退房之后前往船舶及贸易工会分部的路上拒绝被他搀扶、拒绝和他交谈，甚至拒绝跟他靠得太近。身体的交流多多少少拉近了一点心灵的距离，月永Leo对他这种别扭的性格似乎稍有掌握，出于毫无悔意的弥补心态，他主动负责了搬运他们的所有行李和昨天的采买，甚至，可能还带着一丝难以自禁的暗中喜悦。

濑名泉花了一点时间和分部的人员交涉。蚕食这块土地的各方资本角力在方兴未艾的工业革命的浪潮下变本加厉，其中独占多年鳌头的正是与他们故土那片大陆隔着一线海峡的相邻岛国，因此在这里设立还没多少时日的分部显然还没积累多少财力和人脉，当地的成员满怀热情地接待了这位来自本部的公子爷，甚至还错误地期待了一会儿他可能是调任过来协助他们步履维艰的工作的，没想到最后得到的却是一个委婉的借钱的请求。

不过也许是上天鉴于濑名泉和月永Leo初来此地就被偷走钱包而降下怜悯，濑名泉最终还是成功地将对旅费的借款洽谈成了一个“东方特产出口计划”的投资，他的那种天生的高傲品格即使透过为了公事而娴熟运用的谦逊辞令也可见一斑，而正是这种特质尤其具有使人信服的魅力。当他拿着一笔可观的现金以及得到补充的当地特产采购清单走出来时，看到月永Leo正在门口和一只帕拉马里博鹦鹉对话。

这只博学的鹦鹉不知师承何处，竟然用法语也可以和月永Leo斗得不相上下，在听到这只动物竟然还口吐一段老鸨揽客的花词之后，月永Leo终于词穷得只能发出类似猫科动物的咕噜声来展示他不服输的决心。正是这幅月永Leo顶着一头橘发绕着一只金色鸟笼里的绿毛黄嘴鹦鹉手舞足蹈的画面印在了濑名泉的眼睛里，并且就像被人用细小的凿子仔细地一点点刻进脑海里那样，成了他今后无数次回忆起的鲜亮画景。

昨晚的一切都太过暧昧模糊，像是裹着一层温水里升腾起的雾气而让他只剩下湿和热的记忆，而直到现在他似乎才终于落下一点对他们关系迈向前之后的实感。他的眼睛不可控制地长久黏在他的身上，向他走近的每一步都伴随着加剧的心跳，不合时宜又后知后觉的紧张终于让他觉得胸口一痛，像是一根蜂蜜做成的刺扎进了心脏。

而这在异国的一个朴素办事处大厅门口的短短几步，也是他们历经十几年的时间从亲情到友情最后通向爱情的最后几步。

在之后的一周里，这片土地尽可能用它所剩无几的传统风俗和特色风景来满足这两个容易厌倦的旅行者，可惜在月永Leo嗅尽了所有新鲜陌生的气味之后，他还是给出了“其余都和我们以前待的地方没什么两样”的评价。的确，他所期待的异国风情几乎已经完全被远洋而来的工业排出的蒸汽和臭水破坏殆尽，于是他们开始准备回程，这一次他们放弃了稳重的水路，而选择了横穿大陆一路往西，用一条由大象、马匹、骡子以及双脚组成的疯狂之路回到故乡。

也许这就是他们没有正式命名的蜜月之旅，虽然在这个过程中他们注定要饱受旅途之苦和磨合初期的龃龉带来的争吵与摩擦。在头几天他们就为在一张床上睡觉时的习惯问题几乎发展出一场肉搏，最后的解决方法其实也的确接近一次大打出手，月永Leo咬伤了濑名泉的嘴唇，濑名泉也泄愤般地回敬给他肩颈处的好几个咬痕。后来这种靠上床解决矛盾的粗暴方法还是酝酿出了几次冷战，时间最长的一次他们三天没有和彼此说一句话，但依旧沉默地给对方扎好在树间睡觉用的吊床，并且把换来的罐头切开分到两个碗里，这一次的和解显得平平无奇，他们也不记得是谁先开口服软，恐怕只是他们中的一个伸手接到天空中落下的第一滴雨，然后“下雨了”这个短语成为了他们早已按捺不住的交谈的契机。

有的时候的和好也十分惊天动地，比如他们旅行在狭窄沿山小道上的那次，多年后他们对这次争执的起因早就忘得一干二净，但是濑名泉依旧记得队伍里一头骡子突然失足摔下山崖、把和它拴在一起的几匹骡子和骑手也差点全部带进深渊时自己那种窒息的恐慌，他无比感谢他的养父母曾经让他训练了格斗和用剑技巧，让他能够在这种时刻迅疾地用防身的刀具砍断了连着月永Leo的骡子的那根绳子，他们听着悬崖下传来的撕心裂肺的尖叫感到万分的后怕，贴着山壁颤抖地拥抱了很久，最后还是月永Leo这个侥幸逃生的人擦干了他的救命恩人的眼泪，“我还以为你两天不跟我说话，已经不要我了。”

濑名泉拽着他的手臂对着他的脸揍了一拳，他气得想再跟他冷战几天，但他下手时还担心月永Leo再次掉下悬崖的体贴和温柔让这个挨了一拳的人已经拿捏准了他的软肋，月永Leo把他压在山壁上吻了很久，直到他牙龈里泛出的血腥味被两个人的唾液平均地稀释干净，直到他们再一次同时也是第无数次地确认，这除了爱情，还能是什么。

虽然两百年前已经有人实现了环球航行，整个世界之间的联系光从交通角度来说却还不是那么方便，这次通过陆路进行的回程耗时比他们所想的更久，几乎可以在整个旅途中体验完整的四季交替。他们绕过了几个被战火包围的小城市；有一次差点染上疟疾；月永Leo在一个乡村里即兴制作出的香水不仅免了他们的食宿费用，还让迷信的人们几乎奉为神水；来到城市则全靠濑名泉的交际和谈判手腕，有的对手也狡猾得活脱脱就是唯利是图的代名词，让他毫无心情再走马观花欣赏风景，幸好他的恋人永远童心依旧，拉着他泛舟徜徉于小城内河上，濑名泉拉着月永Leo的手躺在小船上，呢帽盖住了直射而下的阳光，却让他帽檐下微笑起来的嘴角让人更有亲吻的冲动。

这次有意无意拖延的回乡之旅终于在又一个春天接近尾声，无论是城门的拱券还是教堂的塔顶都已经是他们多年熟悉的样式，这里离他们最终要回去的地方已经只有半个月的路程了，他们的旅费在中途变换成各种货物又变成了各地的货币，这些硬币是月永Leo喜欢研究的气味博物馆，因为它们辗转无数人之手，出入无数之地，记载着无数故事，为表感激这笔丰富的馈赠，他留着每个地方面额最小的那一种以充他难得的有形的收藏。但当他在这个城市的圆形广场上看到一队歌舞表演的吉卜赛人时，突然又改变了主意。

“他们居无定所，没人知道他们的故乡在哪。”濑名泉朝他这么讲解，其实不用他的说明月永Leo也能感受到他们身上那种习惯于跋山涉水的漂泊味道，他把他那一袋子钱币收藏全送给了那只跟着这支流浪民族一起表演的猴子。“那你的故乡在哪？”月永Leo同样在他耳边回问。濑名泉缩着脖子躲开了一点，他依旧需要多年的练习才能坦率地说出“你”这个回答。

他们曾经从幼时互相依偎的家人成为多年后久别重逢的朋友，接着走到现在的恋人关系，在整个旅途里他们却又在爱情里体会到了近似朋友的尊重和家人的扶持，濑名泉和月永Leo都觉得他们之间就是一个周而复始的圆，而他们只要与彼此在一起，似乎故乡就近在咫尺。


	18. 濑名泉线结局 番外 - 旅归

**旅归**

当濑名泉从漫长的旅途终于回到家中时，几乎他身边的每一个人都迅速察觉了他身上某些根本性的转变，他们对具体的缘由和表现尚有各自不同的猜测，但唯一的共识便是——他已经不再能够安于待在这个地方、或是同一个地方太久了。与其说他的灵魂经历了一次远游而爱上了漂泊，不如说他所寄托自我的归宿已经从这片土地上连根拔起，被他悄然移植到了另一片更旺盛迷人的生命根基上。

如果亲情、地位都无法让他羁留的话，那显然婚姻更加不可能。他的父母在那个年代罕见地享有结婚之后的爱情，因此浪漫主义和拜金主义竟然在他们身上呈现出了完美的和谐，最初是他的母亲察觉到了他的改变，来自女人天生的敏锐让她干脆推掉了多门相亲的邀约，只因为她不想看见未来朝夕相处的另一个女人却难以体会幸福，但说服丈夫也接受了拒绝联姻而损失的同盟和嫁妆之后，他们又马上施压要让濑名泉从别的渠道补上这一缺口。努力开拓市场和建设分会这两项工作显然成了安排他的最好去处。

起初，他的母亲对他的心到底放在了谁的身上也无比好奇，但稍加打听之下答案就水落石出，显然除了濑名泉在漫长旅程中那唯一的旅伴以外再不可能是其他人。她马上用直接但绝不强硬的态度希望他能把这个人带到她的面前来，仅仅是想要用母亲的目光来为他再做一次考量，濑名泉无法拒绝她如此天经地义的要求，但却也无法征得当事人的同意——月永Leo出于一种有些愧疚的心态而没有能够直面他的父母的自信，起码目前暂时还没有，他觉得自己从他们身边抢走了濑名泉，把他们维稳了十数年的家庭再次拆散，而最愧疚的当属他明明对此有清晰认知，却完全不想悔改。

但他又找到了自己的绝佳代替品，他确信这个使者能够把他的表里完全复述，甚至还能够为他人展现自己的过去与现在，比他本人的口才要胜出数倍。

于是濑名泉把一瓶香水带到了母亲面前。

他在母亲疑惑的目光里为她拔出了木塞，接着将它放在桌上而自己离开了房间，将一切诉说留给这位无言的代辩者。半日之后，他的母亲终于再次把他叫进卧室，她正倚在床头用手帕擦着眼泪。她在这数小时的时光里嗅尽了一个陌生人的前半生，这种神奇的体验甚至不像听本人讲述着自己的故事，或是看完了一本妙笔生花的传奇小说，而仿佛自己正是他的母亲，从不缺席地守望着他从第一次高烧一直到最近一次失眠。

“他很爱你。”她在这次厚重的回溯里看到最多、感触最深的，依然只是这四个字而已，“他很爱你，这就足够了。”她又重复了一遍，忍不住拿手帕再次拭过眼角，抬头看到濑名泉的表情后，不禁破涕为笑：“怎么，你也要哭了？多大的人了。”

这一夜之后，他的母亲不仅是拒绝了目前的联姻暗示，甚至已经做好了永远没有儿媳的准备，而另一个改变则是她一反当时催着濑名泉赶紧去建功立业的态度，转而在他筹划动身的这段日子里尽可能和儿子再享受一些共处的时光。此外她还爱上了关心那瓶香水的主人，有一次她嘱托濑名泉“他可能在下半夜总是睡不好，你要多注意一下”，这让被叮嘱人都吃了一惊，接着意识到执行这项关心就意味着他们得在下半夜也躺在一起，他的脸颊腾得烧起一片，支支吾吾询问母亲是如何察知此等隐秘。

“这是来自母亲的敏锐。”她回答道，让濑名泉知道她已把月永Leo当作了另一个新近领养的儿子。

事实上，月永Leo就住在离他们十分近的地方。此前对“Knights”的那次逃离已让他失去了再回去那里的立场和勇气，况且他一直也觉得那个店铺、那个品牌以及它的一切盈利和名誉，都应该是属于朱樱司的。他在回到这个城市之后一直住在船舶及贸易工会的一个小办公室里，顺便负责将各地的香料样品进行整理分类，这个职位没人能比他干得更得心应手，也正因如此，使得一切对他的突然入职而产生的好奇猜疑而没有酝酿成为流言蜚语。他对这座曾经毫不留情刺伤过他的城市虽还不至于抱有怨恨，但的确还没有做好完全回归的准备，月永Leo每天嗅着墙外依旧没有改变的气味，同样也发现自己对人们的心理活动其实一无所知，但在这几个月的蛰居生活中，唯有一次例外， 他与一位从未谋面的陌生人甚至没有借助交谈就了解了当时当地彼此的所思所想。

当时正是酷暑难耐，月永Leo几乎在除了濑名泉来找他的时间以外全部躲在香料仓库里纳凉，但尽管那里已经尽了最大的努力来存放这些脆弱的样品，在居高不下的气温作用下部分香味还是已经明显变质，月永Leo在那天下午列出了一份不适宜在这个国家和这个气温里推广的产品，他抱着一堆装着淘汰品的盒子准备爬上楼去找管事，才走了一层已经大汗淋漓，到第二层的时候他已经把所有负担都卸到了地上，甚至思考要不直接原路返回，但在他喘气的时候他又想起了濑名泉，不管如何他是为了濑名泉在这里停留的，怎么说也要完成自己开始的工作才行。  
这时他背后的一扇门打开，走出一个同样难耐闷热而频频擦汗的中年男士。月永Leo只看了他一眼，眼皮就跳动了几次，他瞬间就领悟了站在他面前的人究竟是谁，他从濑名泉闻到过这个人的气味，此刻也从此人的身上闻到了濑名泉的气味，甚至还有他此前制作的那瓶代表他自己的香水的味道。

月永Leo没想过会与濑名泉的父亲在这个地方不期而遇，他此前纠结于一些复杂的心情而选择了逃避正式的会面，但在送出自己的香水甚至还得到了濑名泉母亲的关心和好意之后，他又为自己的退缩感到可耻，但这段时间又一直缺乏一个适合弥补见面和谈话的契机。月永Leo下意识擦了一把额上的汗，接着又发现把仓库和盒子里沾到的灰尘也抹上了前额，他忽然紧张起来，不知道现在的自己在对方的眼里会是一个怎样的模样。

他感觉对方并没有认出他来，甚至没有特别留意到站在门旁墙边的他，这让他松了一口气又有微妙的不甘，也许这个命运的安排是让他赶紧退场，等待日后以更加体面的方式在濑名泉的父母面前宣布自己的身份。按照他以往的性格，他在知晓对方身份的那一刻大概就会上前大声打着招呼，但只要牵扯到濑名泉，他总能变得不像自己。正等月永Leo准备重新搬起盒子继续上楼时，濑名泉的父亲试图从怀里拿出清凉消暑的药盐嗅上两口，可惜手上的汗使得这个小铁盒滑落到了地上，这个中年男子在弯腰捡起的时候，高温带来的晕眩和身材导致的低血压让他瞬间眼前一黑，接着直接脱力摔倒在了地上。

月永Leo吓了一跳，他扔下搬运物跑到中暑者的身边，抓起他手中的铁盒打开，月永Leo迅速镇定了下来，这是他的专业领域。他捻起几粒颗粒较粗的盐粒，用盖子在自己手背上用力碾碎，接着在自己虎口抹上一圈，散落在他身边的盒子里滚出了数种世界各地的植物提炼的香油与脂粉，他冷静地从几种显得紊乱的气味里找寻到了在此刻有帮助的那一缕，东方的药油被他抹在濑名泉父亲的眉心和人中处，接着他跪下来压低身体，把虎口对准昏迷者的鼻腔，轻轻吹了一口气。

他的抢救措施很快起了疗效，随着意识的取回，濑名泉的父亲也闻到了诸多药味，他在模糊的视野里看到了月永Leo，这时候他突然也领悟了这个年轻人究竟是谁，他说不上自己是何种心情，他不像妻子一样对未来的继承人突然就可能再也不缔结一桩婚姻这件事接受良好，月永Leo的那瓶香水自然也送到过他的鼻子底下，但即使他也不可否认地被触动极深，另一些根深蒂固的观念依然让他纠结至今。但不管如何，此刻是月永Leo救了他，他还没准备好与儿子的恋人轻松地交谈，但也不可能对自己地恩人怀恨在心。

就在这个意外的酷暑午后，命运促使这两个对濑名泉来说最为重要的男人出乎预料地产生了交集，而且他们在短暂的对视中都明白了对方已经察知自己的身份，因此希望自己能够气势十足扮演好这个角色，可惜因为一方的性格和另一方的体虚，这项装腔作势的对峙很快又化为了泡影。他们都移开了视线，善意的微笑爬上各自的嘴角，他们未曾交谈一句，但都知道了对方的善良天性。

出于未经谋划的默契，无论是月永Leo还是自己的父亲都没告诉濑名泉这次偶遇。时间一直推移，很快濑名泉与月永Leo已确定了再次动身的日期。这次启程之前，月永Leo给朱樱司和朔间凛月各写了一封长信，内容濑名泉不得而知，但他也怀着信任毫不过问。前者的信封里附上了月永Leo在东方的市场上买下的紫色宝石，后者则随赠了另一瓶模拟人类气味的香水。

可惜的是，他并不知道，这两封信都没有能够送到收件人的手中——前者因为邮差觊觎宝石而被偷割开了信封，最后的踪迹是在一条排水沟里；后者运气更差，在等待分拣时就葬身于邮局房间里的意外火星中，虽然不大的火势被迅速扑灭，但却因为它包含的易燃品而成为了唯一尸骨无存的罹难者。

但在这两封信件牵扯的三个人都毫不知情的情况下，濑名泉已经带着月永Leo再次离开了这座城市，这一次的目的地对他们而言可谓既陌生又熟悉——是他们出生又被遗弃、成长而又离开的那个故乡。

他们在接近这个城镇之前，怀着一种默契，像是对暗号一样各自列举出一件还留在自己记忆中的应该是属于故乡的东西，这个接龙游戏的间隔尤其之长，并不是因为他们对符合条件的名词已经捉襟见肘，而是每一个词语说出口之后都会同时勾起他们对它、对它与自己、接着是对自己与对方有关的回忆。

他们认出了故乡的街道，而除了这些难以彻底改换面目的墙垣与道路以外，其他的一切已经与他们记忆中的那个故乡相去甚远。曾经挤挤挨挨的叠屋贫民区如今被死神整体接收，并被改造成了一处乱葬岗，那些摞在一起生活的人们如今死后也以邻里为棺椁沉眠；他们幼年捡拾马粪的那些渠沟已经被填埋压平，因为据说它们就是曾经肆虐全城的那场瘟疫的源头；从前一个有钱老爷的豪华住宅如今风格一变，彩绘玻璃换成了铜质雕花，罗马式的拱券消失了踪影，门前挂着的徽章上刻着一个显然是陌生人的外国姓氏。濑名泉站在这幢房屋门前时突然想起，曾经那个据说去参加了王都骑士团、从而点燃了月永Leo的骑士梦的少爷，就是从前这里那户人家的孩子。

它似乎在每一个可以改变的角落都已脱胎换骨，但这种改变谈不上是变好或是变坏，他们的故乡只是在另一代人的手里成了另外一种模样。

这种改变是在接近二十年的时间里缓慢但毫不停歇地发生的，因此就连月永Leo也承认，他的鼻子对该何去何从十分茫然。如果要故地重游，他们生活过的那座育婴所绝对是必到之处，他们靠着记忆接近了它本应在的位置，又通过打听才得知了它后来的命运——经营它的那个女人在五年前终于再也挤不出一滴奶来换取铜币了，当时嗷嗷待哺的婴儿啼哭在四分之一个城市的上空响彻了三天三夜，据说第三天夜里一伙小偷光顾了育婴所，次日留下的空门里只剩下女人的尸体，下垂的乳房已经被吸干到只剩耷拉的皮囊，旁边围坐着十一个不谙人世的小恶魔。

事件的原本面目在多次传诵之后已经笼上了神秘可怕的色彩，“育婴所里的女人”成了吓唬任性小孩的最新素材，据说这个女鬼会披头散发全身赤裸地在夜里把所有不好好吃饭的孩子带走。但对于曾经靠她的乳汁存活下来的人来说，除了巨大的唏嘘之外再不能够评价什么。濑名泉对于她的记忆早已模糊不清，但回忆总是能把美化过的部分留下，而把那些早远的痛苦变成可以滤去的残渣。他咳嗽了两声，喉咙莫名其妙地发紧，他的确还隐约记得那些被罚站、吃不上饭、在如今天一样的凛冬也要干活的经历，但最先在他脑中跳出来的记忆，却还是这个女人带他洗了第一个热水澡，语气忿恨又充满了羡慕，但却宣布他有了一个家。

他看了一眼月永Leo，后者在听了这个故事之后同样一言不发，比起早早被领养离开的自己，他应该在这个地方度过了更长的岁月。“濑名……”月永Leo抬头看着天空，突然开口，“如果说只要在你身边我就能拥有归宿，你在的地方就是我的家，那么这个育婴所就是我的第一个家……”他不知道怎么表达自己的感情，许多词汇一起在脑海中爆发，月永Leo夸张地捂着头抱怨自己不善言辞，他想到自己的确受过许多悲惨的对待，但的确依旧并不怀有痛恨的心情，而如今他想到他认识濑名、并且与濑名度过童年的地方已经再也不在了，正如当年他在濑名泉离开之后的夜里才涌上迟来的后悔，如今这种追悔莫及的心情也占据了他的整个胸膛。

然而过去无可追溯，月永Leo对这一点领悟得足够透彻，于是略显沉重的压抑降临在他们的故乡之旅上，使得他们不再有心情去比对眼前所见的究竟是由过去的哪一种景象变化而来。他们都理解了这个地方已不能够再在任何意义上算作他们的故乡，而这种瞬间袭来的强烈丧失感迫使两团漂泊的根系更加紧密地依靠着彼此。月永Leo把濑名泉拉进一条里巷，然后只是紧紧地、用上全身力气抱着他，濑名泉也回以他能聚集起的全部力量，他们都在彼此的臂中有些颤抖起来，这是一个无比紧密却毫无缱绻狎昵的拥抱，单纯至极但又灌注了深情，一如游子跪拥他挚爱的故里大地。  
当他们从彼此的体温里抬起头来时，冬日的阳光掠过这条幽暗的小巷，在他们头顶投下一根花枝的淡影——凛冽的清香飘来，他们都看见了斜出墙角的、那在他们的生命中重要的象征之花。

原来故乡还是在这不经意的一隅从未改变。

他们在这代表了“悸动”的花枝下再次如少年般心动不已，一个一个亲吻仿佛连缀浮现的往事，他们不需要试图躲避曾经，也不需要拼命找寻捷径回到过去，他们生活的，就是此时此刻而已。

月永Leo的心情很快又好转起来，濑名泉要考察分会选址的目的地也并不就是这座城镇，他们在这里花费了小半天时间重温并缅怀了一遍孩提时光，接着赶在完全的天黑之前来到了相邻的港口大城市——船舶生意自然要依托于水路而生，他们已经把控了运河的大半腹腔，现在就要再扼住它与海洋吞吐彼此的咽喉。

他们落脚的第一夜住在一幢临河旅馆的三楼，窗户打开的正下方就是运河渗进城里的一条支流，这种仿佛住在水上的错觉让月永Leo回忆起了他们不久之前那次漫长的归途，从东方回到这个国家的一路上，国外的最后一程便是那个水城。彼时濑名泉被奸诈的商人气得涵养全无，月永Leo叫了一艘尖头平底小船拉他徜徉河上，阳光与春风总算抚平了他一身暴躁。如今他们躺着的不是浮于水上的船板，而是柔软的床铺。

又是初到异地旅馆的第一夜，又是临窗晚餐之后的相继沐浴，在月永Leo又一次钻进濑名泉的睡衣并由内而外扯掉这团碍事的布料时，他笑了起来，并突然产生了一种预感，他们未来还会在无数个重复的场景里做无数次重复的事。

比起第一次他们当然已经熟练了许多，这一回月永Leo让濑名泉跪坐在他的身体上，力道、角度和频率都交给濑名泉自己掌控，他由下而上望着濑名泉，再次认为他陷在情欲中的模样迷人至极，一些汗水淌过他身体的凹谷，而另一些则从他抖动的发梢上滴落下来，像是一颗砸向地球的流星，长途奔袭只为了在月永Leo的皮肤上生根落户。

后半程还是换成了月永Leo发力，他压着濑名泉的手臂然后舔他的胸口，后来又把他翻过来咬他的肩胛骨，但无论用哪种姿势完成爱的升华，在结束之后他们最喜欢的还是躺在一起接吻，感受夜风从窗外流进室内，粗糙地抚着还未冷静下来的皮肤。

今夜的气温偏低，但月永Leo依旧在窗前望了一会儿夜空。从小时候开始他就喜欢仰望头顶的星空，它们比周围的人事物让他更能感觉到亲近，他还想起，连自己的名字也是在一个与月亮有关的节日上才得到的。

仿佛是为了给他的回忆配上清晰的图解，月永Leo在夜色里看到了划过天际的道道明亮弧线，他不太清楚这究竟是什么现象，只觉得像是群星陨落，又像是银河倾泻。他叫着濑名泉让他与自己共同欣赏这样的奇景，濑名泉知道这是流星雨在下半夜划过了这片天空。月永Leo觉得它们一定是冰冷的，并且来自孤独深邃的遥远天外，但濑名泉告诉他，它们异常火热，本是不属于这颗星球的物体，却被地球吸引而来，几千里几万里远道而来，并且不断加速，和我们头顶的空气激烈地摩擦，把自己燃烧得炽烈滚烫才能发出耀眼的光，为了在撞得粉身碎骨之前，让地球看到它的存在。

月永Leo推开了窗，他朝着遥远的天空大声吼叫，用一种他小时候发明的方式和星星打着招呼。他觉得它们伟大无比，但爱就是具有如此伟力，如果他也是一颗星星，他也会燃烧自己照亮濑名泉的一个夜晚。

后来他想起，他的确看过比今夜更震撼的一颗星。1758年，月永Leo五岁的那一年，在年底的朔月节上，人们看到了一颗巨大明亮的星星划过夜空，当夜一切星辰都在它的光下黯然失色，长老甚至以为月亮将会被吞噬，因此为他取的名字里包含了朴素的祈望。那颗星星成为了一夜的璀璨主角，它拖着长长的尾巴在半个天空上都留下来过的痕迹，在当时的月永Leo看来，它像极了长老的羽毛笔。现在他知道了，那是那颗星星在地球写着情话。

而他又要在很久之后才得知，五岁那年目睹的星星与其他任何一颗都不一样，它长情而守时，每隔七十余年便会掠过地球附近，从人类学会仰望星空开始，它便已造访了这片星空数千次。但直到月永Leo出生前不久，才第一次有人察觉到它的专一，然而这位研究了它一辈子的观星者在亲眼证明自己的理论之前就已溘然长逝，1758年的那一次回归，是人类第一次怀着期待的心情等候与它重逢，而它的确如约而至。

也许今天很适合怀旧，月永Leo望着流星雨想起了五岁那一年的惊鸿一瞥，那个时候他第一次拉起了濑名泉的手，告诉他自己今后就像濑名一样拥有了可以被称呼的名字，他希望在长老之外，第一个叫出这个名字的人就是濑名泉。

“Leo，”濑名泉对他的呼唤适时地在现实里响起，“你不是很怕冷吗？不要再吹风了赶紧关上。”

于是现实再一次将往昔延续，月永Leo抱着他躺进被窝，“我刚刚想起了小时候看过的那颗扫帚星的事情。濑名还记得吗？好想再见它一次啊。”

濑名泉已经被睡意笼罩，他含糊地答应了一声，然后催促他快点睡觉。

当然与它重逢的时候也一定要和濑名一起看。他在彼此沉入睡梦中之前又补充了一句。

他还不知道，自己许下了一个直到八十岁也要相伴相守的约定。


	19. 朱樱司线结局 其一

朱樱司坐上了后半夜的马车，车轮不时碾过人群狂欢后留下的鲜花带来的颠簸让他的心绪更加难以平静，他回忆着方才与太子殿下的会面以及那一纸委任书，即使当时的拒绝给现在留下了后怕，他也依然在反复思考后并没有给“后悔”留下任何的余地。他以自己及Knights尚不成熟、还未能积累起一次去往东方市场的远征根基为由，没有接受那张无数生意人最梦寐以求的证明文书。而另一个他没有提及的理由则是如今对他们的污蔑流言已在王都掀起了满城风雨，如今即使是受命远行，也显得像是心虚潜逃，朱樱司对此难以忍受，一名高洁的骑士绝不可能坐视名誉堕入诽谤的渊薮。

他正在以自己都没有察觉到的惊人速度成长，其中的一个体现便是他敏锐地察觉到他们的反击需要一个公开而盛大的场所，比如春季的新品展销会以及之后的游河花会上。马车直接把他送回了家，朱樱司准备第二天去向月永Leo和盘托出最近他们所面临的危机，然后一起讨论一下摆脱目前困境的方法或计划，但也许是命运女神提前向他做出了预示，他在做睡前祷告时莫名觉得脊背上窜过一串不祥的冷战，因此他在最后的祈福时，虽然稍加犹豫还是在希望上帝赐下恩典的名单末尾加上了月永Leo的名字。

当他带着隐约的恼人预感皱着眉头睡去的时候，他的祈祷正同朔间凛月唇间伤口滴落的那一滴血一道，保佑着月永Leo能够挣脱死神阴森的魔爪。

人类的一大悲剧性就在于，通常只有那些坏的预感会从征兆变成现实。

次日朱樱司在一早赶到Knights得到月永Leo一夜未归的消息后，内心深处其实还有一种猜测被证实的微妙感觉，但这并不妨碍他对那名伙计大发雷霆。而另外的几名工人也对月永Leo可能的去处毫无头绪，朱樱司也对他平时的活动范围稍加回忆，这时才发现这个怪人几乎把全部的时间都花在了Knights里，他没有喜欢的酒馆，也从不光顾市场，除了去朔间家那次罕见而反常的长久逗留之外，他离开店铺的时间从来不会超过半天。虽然对于一个店铺工人来说，“社交”的确是一个奢侈的概念，但月永Leo似乎和这里一起工作的人们也没有成为朋友。

那个不懂审时度势的伙计还在狡辩，认为王都能够代替月永Leo的香水师傅可以从交易桥的这头排到那头，另一个更没有眼色的伙计则自以为是地向朱樱司提出，也许月永Leo终于发现了夜里除了一个人睡觉以外还可以找点别的乐子，比如他可能去了“舶来品长廊”那边的“旅馆”，现在正搂着一个让自己长大成人的女老师在呼呼大睡。

朱樱司对他们的见识浅薄感到震惊，但随之而来的不可避免的联想又让他羞恼万分，幸好随他前来的老管家忠诚可靠，他用几个安抚和暗示让自己的小主人平静下来，并且作出了适当的人事处置，最后还保证为朱樱司暂代Knights的管理事务，让他能够安心登上马车前往朔间邸找人。

可惜朱樱司在所能想到的月永Leo唯三接触过的人物——朔间凛月、濑名泉和鸣上岚家都接连碰壁，这三家的门房竟然全都告诉了他同一个答案：他要找的对象昨夜也去参加了街上的庆典，然而直到现在还没回来。这惊人的巧合虽然更加验证了朱樱司的第六感——月永Leo的下落一定和他们有关系，但现在他连他们的行踪都无法掌握。怀着一点月永Leo可能会自己回到店里的侥幸，他向马车夫宣布先回Knights等待。

然而他坐立难安地等到了下午就觉得无法再忍耐下去了，朱樱司作出了一个极不成熟的决定，他叫来早上那个伙计，向他打听了舶来品长廊的确切位置。

身为在王都长大的贵族少爷，他对这片街区的了解大概还停留在“远洋商品的下脚料处理场”的认知上，这里的确如他所想最初是处理那些在海浪颠簸中碰坏损毁的劣质舶来品的地摊市场，久而久之那些随着船只一起偷渡来的异乡客先在这里偷偷扎根，然后他们强大的生育能力很快把这里繁殖成了一个定居群落，但也正是因为这毫不节制的分娩使得吃饭的嘴多于劳动的手，而最终堕落成了又一个靠打劫和卖春维持生计的贫民窟。

朱樱司对它的坏名声当然也有所耳闻，但这只是让他觉得要对家里隐瞒自己去过这种地方，因此他只吩咐了车夫驶到靠近的街区。他贴身藏好了防身的匕首，准备接下来自己去进行这场冒险。

这个长廊的最靠外的几家门面也只是卖着普通的商品，在白天光顾这里的人数还算不少，破碎的青花瓷片被磨成了新奇的小玩意，假象牙做成的茶杯和笔筒比比皆是，朱樱司也不免好奇地看着那些做工粗糙却式样新鲜的神奇商品，魔术和出千道具光明正大地摆在台面上，据传是吸血鬼的肋骨和狼人的爪子的东西就摆在一团千年蛇蜕的旁边。很快朱樱司就眼花缭乱差点忘了来这里的初衷，他在一个神秘的水晶球前坐下，后面那个据说是预言极准的女巫一眼就看出了这是只肥羊。

她通过简单的察言观色和问答陷阱就套出了朱樱司的话，“是的，我最近有一个……比较在意的人。”看来又是一个被爱情所困的年轻人，这个精明的商人已经在她的桌子底下一番摸索，自觉找到了合适的兜售商品。

“……我看到了，我看到了，孩子，你有几个实力不俗的竞争对手……让我再看看，挡在你们之间的还有一些难以轻易解决的困难……不过只要你们同心协力……水晶球全都告诉我了，没有什么能最终阻挡你们拥有一份稳定而长久的爱情……”

“爱情？！”朱樱司吃了一惊，他还从没有设想过这个遥远的词汇会发生在自己身上，更何况是套用在自己和那个人身上。但是这位女巫的另外一些说辞在他看来又是如此精准地切中事实，尽管其实这不过是这些骗子惯用的模糊其词，也让朱樱司不免怀疑起了是否自己和月永Leo真的会在未来拥有一份稳定而长久的……爱情？

女巫眼见朱樱司开始怀疑，不免抓紧最后机会进行推销，“孩子，一瓶药水也许能够更好地解决你的烦恼，水晶球是这么告诉我的。”她掏出那瓶花大价钱从掮客那搞来的神奇液体，传言说它的香味能让闻到的人都觉得沐浴在爱之中，“它据说是由维纳斯的眼泪加上月桂树的树叶制成，在满月的月光下魔力最强，只要喷洒上一点，你的意中人一定会死心塌地地爱上你……而这样的爱情圣水，只需要一个金路易就可以属于你……”

朱樱司看着那个被放在桌上的精致玻璃瓶，花了最大的自制力才没有在这位诈骗为生的可怜女士面前当场大笑出来。他用手指夹起细细的瓶颈，对着从天窗洒落进的阳光看了下那熟悉的粉色液体，以及系着的标签上还没撕掉的“Knights”的字样。朱樱司在桌上洒下三枚里弗尔后起身，“它只值这么多，我最清楚。”

他心情大好地带着这瓶从自己店里流出又回到自己手里的香水，标签后写着它的名字“初遇”。朱樱司打开瓶盖闻了一点，一股柠檬的清香和莓果类的甜香混合得恰到好处，他甚至突发奇想，要把这瓶自己买下的香水当作礼物送给它的制造者，这种几经转手的迂回使他察觉到了一点隐秘的浪漫，对这个构想的雀跃让他在这条鱼龙混杂的长廊里忘我地陶醉在自己的小世界里，以至于并没第一时间注意到背后接近的街痞。

一场谈不拢的敲诈勒索最后变成了小规模械斗，朱樱司抽出匕首迎上这些铁棍。他的祖辈曾用卓越的战功为这个姓氏增添荣光，崇拜古老骑士的司自然也从不疏于对体术的训练，靠着这柄武器他也做出了漂亮的进攻和格挡，最终这个三个人组成的敲诈小团体没能从他身上捞到什么好处，街痞离开后的朱樱司长舒了一口气，他自觉自己的体力恐怕也无法再支持多久，惊魂稍定的他没再作停留，回到了等候在一个街区之外的马车上，然而当他往口袋里一摸的时候，却发现那瓶香水不见了。

恐怕是刚刚的搏斗里被那几个熟练的小偷给扒走了，朱樱司懊恼地想，虽然Knights的货架上就摆着和它一样的几十瓶全新香水，甚至他自己还掌握着它的配方分子式，但是这一瓶就是独一无二的。他在想到“独一无二”这个词的时候，脑海里又划过女巫那句如同咒语般的低喃，“爱情”……

朱樱家的马车夫在迟迟没等来指示的这段时间里想到了什么，他向小主人报告刚刚在这碰到了熟识的鸣上家的佣人，对方在闲聊里向他透露昨天晚上他被紧急打发去请医生，如今又要在别馆帮忙各种采买，实在是叫苦不迭。这一情报来得及时而有力，朱樱司立刻让他驾驶马车前往鸣上家的别馆。

他在看到前来大门口迎接他的鸣上岚的表情时就知道自己此行不虚，“他在哪里？”他只问了这么简短的一句，就向这间屋子的主人表明了坚定的来意。鸣上岚知道瞒不住他，于情于理也不该瞒他，他带着朱樱司来到那间卧室，濑名泉站在拉上了窗帘的窗户前，朔间凛月则躺在沙发上睡觉。即使早有察觉，真正看到这几个人共处一室还是让朱樱司产生了微妙的被排挤感，他看到了尚在昏迷中的月永Leo，这一天来的隐约预感终于成为了现实，他想向月永Leo伸出手，最终又因为害怕摸到冰凉死寂的脉搏而中途攥紧收了回来。

鸣上岚简短地向他叙述了这一夜的经过，不过隐去了朔间凛月那种吸血鬼的诡秘疗法。眼见他颤抖的神情，鸣上岚又加以了几句安慰，他料想作为月永Leo的雇主恐怕对这样一个状况频出的工人已经很是恼火，因此他还向朱樱司求了几句情，希望他还不至于就此把月永Leo解雇。

朱樱司诧异地听着“生意”“辞退”这些名词，片刻后才恍惚察觉到，在外人的眼里他与月永Leo只是商业上的雇佣关系，而这本应该显而易见又理所当然的身份关系，他却完全没有在刚刚的颤抖和害怕里想起。

原来我担心失去的，并不是他的天才和技艺或是他带来的名誉与财富，而只是担心失去他。


	20. 朱樱司线结局 其二

对于朱樱司要把月永Leo带回去的要求，鸣上岚略带犹豫，他对在场其余四人之间的暗流涌动有一个旁观者特有的全局把握，互相掣肘互相纠葛筑就的精妙平衡虽然岌岌可危，但鸣上岚绝不会做那个煞风景的倾倒天平之人。他巧妙地将朱樱司的视线引向濑名泉和朔间凛月，将剪开缠绕丝线的剪刀递到局中人自己手里。

濑名泉又转身过去留下一个背影拒绝朱樱司的靠近，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁缓解通宵带来的头痛，知道自己并没有什么理由强留下月永Leo，“好好照顾他。”

至于朔间凛月，他用假寐勉强伪装出了庄重的矜持，既免去了他讨厌的认输和退让，也不至于被一位对手的宽容衬托出自己的任性。他回忆着濑名泉昨夜攥紧又松开的拳头，仿佛那正是他感情亟欲喷发又隐忍抑制的外在表现。多么可悲的人类啊，他也许就会因为这一点而一直错过他爱着并爱他的人。但自己又何尝不是命运的囚人，或许是曾经没有成为首选项的失利让他怀怨在心，或许是不愿夺走月永Leo的太阳而选择在一个人的暗夜里祝福，总而言之，朔间凛月在听到朱樱司去准备马车而离开后濑名泉的那声叹息时，他对他生出了近乎于怜爱的同病相怜。

＊

一声仍然带着痛苦余韵的呓语宣告了月永Leo生命力和神经的复苏，接着那一滴他无意识之间饮下的属于非人物种的鲜血在完全消弭于他的身体里之前，回光返照般做了最后一次爆发，它让这个病人体内此刻放松警惕的理性暂时被兽性压倒，月永Leo的肌肉紧绷到僵硬，他扼住了此刻冒失前来的猎物。

朱樱司在给这个病人又一次更换敷巾时被突然擒住了手腕，然后一阵钝痛传来，他竟然被月永Leo咬了一口！他控制好力道劈向病人的颌关节，即使如此也费了一点劲才把自己的手解救出来，幸好皮肤并没有被咬破，朱樱司看着手掌底部的一圈牙印依旧一阵后怕，这种症状在他的知识里最可能的起因就是被狗咬伤。

月永Leo倒是清醒了过来，他捂着头在床上滚了几圈，这种异常的旺盛体力在朱樱司看来更加可疑，最后甚至可以不需要别人的搀扶就自己坐起来了。“你是……谁来着……”他自言自语着又抓起朱樱司的手，大概靠气味才唤回了记忆，“啊，是朱樱……对，我是在朱樱的店里工作，然后我怎么了……我想起来了，是这么一回事，是这样的……”

忌惮着刚才的突然袭击，朱樱司把手抽了回来，“你到底怎么了，发生了什么事？我……我是你的雇主吧，你怎么可以一句话都不说就失踪一晚上？最后还是昏迷着出现在别人家的床上？”

“抱歉啊，朱樱……”月永Leo按着额头靠在床柱上，此刻他未扎起的头发散落在肩上，把他以往致歉时总是会让人误以为的轻佻柔和成了容易引起同情的脆弱，朱樱司对他生不起气了，于是转而问道：“你的身体……有什么问题吗？难道是被野狗咬了？”

“野狗啊……”前一个夜晚经历的那些问题和答案此刻又在他的脑海里苏醒，月永Leo苦笑，“说不定现在我才是无家可归的野狗吧。”

他没想到这句自嘲激怒了他面前的人，“你要我朱樱司承认，一直以来是在豢养一只连主人和家都还没记住的野狗吗？ 我很失望，我还以为我是在陪一头狮子建立他的王国……原来都是我的自作多情，我究竟为什么要允许你这样连自己都不珍惜的人给我留下伤痕呢？”

月永Leo看着低下头自顾自控诉的朱樱司一时无言，我在别人的心中还可以是一头狮子吗？虽然我没有亲眼见过这种动物，但对它的描绘都是那样的威风凛凛与强壮有力，和这样的我真的相配吗？“谢谢你啊，朱樱……还有，真的很抱歉啊。”他决定永远也不会问朱樱司那个曾经让他否定自己的问题，然后他托起他的手，看到了自己留下的一圈牙印。从吸血鬼那移植过来的一点本能尚在作祟，月永Leo冥冥中觉得自己的举动可以为人疗伤。

朱樱司看到他把嘴唇贴上自己的手背，长发垂过脸侧落在他的皮肤上。他还以为这是一个不合时宜的吻手礼。

“如果你愿意肯定我，我也要振作起来。”月永Leo抬起头来直视着朱樱司的眼睛，他的双眸之中重新燃起了火焰，扯出一个锋锐的笑容，“我们是‘骑士’，就应该堂堂正正又凌厉大胆，如果伤口显得丑陋的话，我也会把它们变成美丽闪耀的勋章。”

属于骑士们的复仇在这个小小的房间里开始酝酿，最后他们讨论出的结果也许都不能被称之为计划，因为它简单粗糙得几乎只有一个词语，而整个实施过程也不需要任何计算和谋略。他们选择了三月的花会作为舞台，而到那为止需要做的准备只有一件事，即打磨锻造出最为所向披靡的武器。

月永Leo重新回到了他的工作间思考那个他一度中断的课题——人间百味，他回忆起在朔间凛月的住宅里学到的那些抽象的概念，发现他自己得以领会的实在太少了，如果说经过这次的落水让他的身体得到了某种程度的重塑，他的精神其实也从中开始了第二次的成长。月永Leo躺在自己的作品堆砌出来的宫殿里冥想，啜饮着这些瓶中装着的别人的生平与故事，试图从中找出那些隐形的注脚，哪些是爱的表现，哪些是恨的表现，哪些引发欢欣，哪些催发泪水。

这种分析工作在一开始取得了一些进展，然而最终还是因为研究者的经验匮乏而难以继续。月永Leo再次点起了浓烈的鼻烟，他对这些烟草并没有瘾，但是那呛人的痛觉的确很能刺激他的灵感。然而朱樱司终于受不了他如同真正的瘾君子一样终日沉湎在难闻的烟熏火燎之中，把他从狭小的工作间里拖到了太阳底下。月永Leo抬手遮挡着惨白的日光，看到路边的野猫却摊开肚皮追逐着冬季难得的温暖，他忽然发现，自己对“人性”的确一无所知。

他靠在朱樱司的身上向他询问，哪里能够让他观察人类。主观来说，朱樱司提供的回答并不代表他确切知道这个问题的答案，但他把月永Leo带去的舶来品长廊却在客观上的确是最合适的场所。这第二次的造访对朱樱司来说时隔不久，而且怀抱的目的如此抽象，在参观了粗糙餐具和劣质珠宝的几家商店之后，朱樱司恍惚觉得他们只是在逛街而已。

在此之前，他还从来没有和这样一个对象逛过街。他不知道该怎么定义月永Leo和自己的关系，于是暧昧不清地就归结成了“一个特别的人”，当他看到之前那个占卜女巫又坐在老地方招揽客人时，他又想到了关于自己的爱情的那两句预言。突如其来的尴尬和羞赧浮上他的脸颊，朱樱司拽过月永Leo的手，带他匆匆避开女巫的水晶球跨进了另一边的巷子。

忽然之间，几双手像老树根一样紧紧抓住了他们的衣服，接着传来女人们久经练习的笑容和辞令，上一次朱樱司在这里经历了舶来品长廊的打劫者这一大特产，这一回他就要体验另一种了。一个女人熟练地抓住月永Leo的衣领和袖口，接着他身上这几天不断浸染积累的烟熏味帮了倒忙，让这几只讨春的鸟儿一下觉得找到了熟悉的巢，还没理清状况的两个生雏已经在推搡拉扯之间被拽进了这个夜的天堂。

里面的景象让朱樱司一下脸红到耳根，来来往往的男男女女都衣不蔽体，并且他们对这种坦诚的状态似乎已经非常习惯，仿佛他们两个衣衫整齐的人才是这个世界的异类，或许也的确如此。已经有几个女人攀上月永Leo的肩膀，用华丽的指法为他一颗一颗解开扣子。在这种场合，一眼就能显出更尊贵地位的朱樱司却成了不怎么受欢迎的那个，所幸这点冷落正好让他有机会拉开月永Leo和她们的距离，然而朱樱司的醋意在今天注定难以消减，月永Leo近日来萎顿的精神在踏进这个旅馆时就兴奋了起来，他已经配合地脱掉了自己的外套甩给了她们，然后反过来挟住了朱樱司，“太有趣了朱樱，我能感觉到这里的人们的灵魂最接近诚实。”

朱樱司最后妥协成了和他开一间房——专门用来观察，拜人类根性中的恶劣部分所赐，这种地方的偷窥几乎与交欢同样常见。朱樱司绝对不会承认也绝对不愿参与这种行为，他也同样不断试图说服月永Leo放弃这种令他不齿的举动，不过为他们引路的经理却毫无所谓地解释，有些客人正是要通过他人的窥伺才能获得兴奋。

常年遵循礼数的小少爷如坐针毡，但隔壁的寻欢作乐却不会顾及到他的心情而选择停止，仅仅一层薄墙完全没有阻断传来的接吻声、衣服落地声、抚摸声、男人下流的评价声和女人夸张的高叫声，朱樱司脸红耳热，抓紧了自己的衣服下摆。他尴尬地看向月永Leo，试图再一次请求他早点离开，没想到月永Leo也没有凑在墙上的小洞上偷窥，他靠在这间房里的木桌边手支着额头，不像是身处一间欢场，而像是在法庭上聆听两方证词。

“你……你不看吗？”朱樱司试图找点别的话题，转移自己奇怪的身体反应引起的恐慌。

月永Leo懒散地回答，“我本来就不需要用眼睛看。他们的身体也许会用演技来掩饰，但气味却没有任何装点，比如现在，一个人完全敞开了自我，她是以高傲的姿态允许这些进入和抽离的行为，但她的奴隶却没有意识到这个事实，还以为自己才是主宰者……”他说到这里突然停顿，闭起眼睛深吸了两口空气，月永Leo站起来边啜饮着这些气味边转了两圈，转身抓住了朱樱司的肩膀，“你闻到了吗朱樱，他们在用Knights的香水！这个味道是我的第几号作品来着，我对命名这种不重要的事情没有记住！”

“你就算问我……”朱樱司对他突然的兴奋感到更加尴尬了，他既担心他们的谈话会被隔壁的男女察觉，又觉得月永Leo的如此坦然更加衬托出了他的身体反应的羞耻。他吸了几口隔壁飘来的气味，兴许是混合了他人欢愉顶点时刻的种种体液，朱樱司觉得这阵味道钻进他的身体，像是有一只手在他最隐密的种种部位都狠狠挠抓了一把。

月永Leo陶醉地嗅着朱樱司的头发，他身上那种原本清新的味道沾染着这个地方浑浊迷乱的气味，并且那里面还有诞生于自己手下的人工香味，以及那正在缓慢酵熟的属于少年与青年之间的体味——熟悉的人如今展现出了一种全新的姿态，而那可能是因为自己和自己的作品。

“朱樱，哪怕我将来某日死去，我的香水还会在某处改变某人。世间终将流传着我们Knights的传说。”


	21. 朱樱司线结局 其三

朱樱司说不准自己现在是希望他继续靠近还是赶紧离开，以腿间为起点冒出来的陌生感觉让他觉得自己急需清凉和通风，然而矛盾的是他又在颤抖着试图靠近月永Leo带着温度的呼吸。

被他隐秘企求着的人当然发现了他身上变化的端倪，虽然月永Leo缺乏这方面的精巧技术和能够磨练出它们的丰富经验，但他是个擅于联想的无师自通界的大师。他把耳朵贴到两间房间之中的薄壁上时的确像是个终于干起偷窥的下流货色，不过这嗅觉以外的感官送来的情报也进一步佐证了他的猜测。月永Leo撑着墙壁把朱樱司圈在里面，这个姿势让他能够全方位打量这位小少爷，“你也想试试隔壁那档子事？”

朱樱司气红了脸反驳他的污蔑，甚至用上了拉丁语指责他的无礼，但这高雅的咒骂遭到了最冷淡的回应，月永Leo根本听不懂他的回答，况且看着他眼角湿润仰头争辩的样子，月永Leo觉得自己似乎也有点奇怪了起来，相比口是心非的贵族少爷，他要坦诚得多：“那也许我要出去找个帮手，解决一下我的问题。”

“等等！”朱樱司下意识拉住了他准备离开的胳膊，接下来却咬着下唇不知道说些什么，隔壁房间里的女人正好在此时爆发出一声高亢的吟叫，恰如其分地完成了自己的工作，一旦想到在一个像她一样的女人的身体上会响起月永Leo的声音，他在这几个月间不断沉潜、几乎以为已经失去了踪迹的勇气又因为占有欲的搅动而浮了上来，朱樱司强迫自己正视着月永Leo的眼睛，“我……我可以帮你……”

月永Leo几乎以为自己听错了，他的错愕让朱樱司更加羞窘了起来，这位小少爷情急之下试图套用商人的互惠互利准则让自己看起来还没有失去从容：“但、但是，你也要帮我……”

他们的技术都称得上糟糕，于是一墙之隔再次打响的第二场战役成了他们模仿的范本。这个过程里显然是月永Leo学得更快更好，因为他主要倚仗的鼻子在情欲通常的蛊惑范围之外，于是他可以靠着鼻端的感知判断出，此刻他的手不应该听从朱樱司的求饶放慢速度，还是应该为了满足他难以宣之于口的请求而继续在根部和顶端用力揉捏。在方才朱樱司否决了脱光衣服坦诚相见这个选项，他虽然对男人之间的行为也有所耳闻，但在一切伦理引起的纠结之前，他首先绝对无法接受在这样一个场所赤裸，哪怕只接触空气。

因此他们的衬衫只是解开了扣子，但还算整齐地挂在身上。朱樱司撑着月永Leo的肩膀试图改变现在这个分开双腿坐在他膝盖上的姿势，但是月永Leo侧耳倾听了一会儿，表示他们的老师此刻就是这样坐在一起给他们上课。朱樱司羞耻地履行着自己刚刚提出的交换条款，他的动作生硬得像是故意为之的折磨，往上的时候总是打滑，往下的时候却会握得太紧，月永Leo的颤抖不但没有得到安慰，还奇怪地因为这些不熟练的抚弄而更加剧烈了起来，但他越是坚硬就越是让朱樱司无从下手。月永Leo决意为这种恶性循环找到一个突破口，他听着从薄壁另一侧传来的响亮的接吻声，摩挲着朱樱司的下巴，“张开嘴。”

这句命令式被一个平民、一个雇佣工人、一个被资助者用在一个贵族、一个店铺经营人、一个资助者的身上，而且还是在这样一个买卖爱情的旅馆的简陋房间里，简直僭越到了极点。但朱樱司不是被它其中的无礼和粗鲁震惊到的，而是他发现除了它的含义以外，它还拥有一股让自己头晕目眩的力量。他松开了牙齿，突然想起了在王都剧院那个包厢门口他用过的一个称呼：“遵命，Leader……”

任谁来看了他们狼狈的样子，都会以为他们刚做了一场夸张至极的爱，但其实他们只是手忙脚乱地粗糙完成了入门仪式。与其说是这个行为本身带来快感，不如说是这过程里他们彼此的诚实反应更让对方心潮澎湃，接吻时月永Leo发出了像猫舔舐油盘一样的满足声响，而朱樱司让他发现他想要寻找的人间百味就近在咫尺，因为月永Leo明白了泪水也能代表喜悦，呻吟也能代表欢愉，抗拒也能代表默许，逃离也能代表进攻。

在离开这家创造了无数短暂爱情的旅馆之前，朱樱司觉得他也体会到了一段还不确定是否真实的爱。而月永Leo则对另一件事充满了信心，他必定能够创造出一种包罗万象的香水，让每一个闻到它的人都能从中找出自己命运的对应。

一个月后，春天的薰风终于吹散了笼罩着城市整个冬季的萧索气味，娇艳的花朵像是从上一个年底就开始蓄力蛰伏一般如今全数冒头，不久它们便占据了街头巷尾、露台花园、年轻女士的帽檐和参加十四行诗大赛的无名艺术家们的上衣扣眼。朱樱司也不例外，他别着一支金雀花登上舞台，可惜他自己并不参加这些优美诗句的角逐，而只是作为宣读季军获得者的颁奖嘉宾站在这里，除此之外他的另一个身份则是获奖者奖品的提供商之一。

轮到朱樱司从烫金的信封里抽出被选中的作品时，他清了清嗓子环顾台下，突然间他看到月永Leo正在底下那群看热闹的群众之间，穿着和他们去“舶来品长廊”那天一样的衬衫。朱樱司突然觉得手中的长诗自己获得了生命，每一个字母都从纸上站立起来，滑进他的手心跳着放荡的波莱罗舞，把他的声音和心脏都踢踏得震颤起来。

他念出了第一句，就觉得这个作者仿佛是窥探过他的内心，因为这首爱情诗里所表现出的小心翼翼和患得患失与他所经历的全无二致，他读到太阳时想起月永Leo温暖的头发，读到黑夜时想起那个小房间里的低语，总之他读到的每一个意象都能或曲折或直接地让他联想到月永Leo，也不管其中是否自相矛盾。当他结束最后一句时，将目光从纸上移向台下，在他视线终点的月永Leo向他挥手，庆祝获奖者登台的花瓣也在此刻纷纷扬扬地被洒向各处，梧桐花意味着情窦初开，灿烂的向日葵代表沉默的爱，鲜红的蔷薇象征着热恋，白色的铃兰则让人相信幸福即将到来。朱樱司觉得，他现在就是在一片爱情的包围之下注视着月永Leo的。

十四行诗大赛的颁奖结束以后紧跟着春天的盛事——花船游河，以往这项活动都是鸣上岚独领风骚的好机会，不过今年他大度地将舞台让给了诗会上新晋的几位优胜诗人，毕竟如他所言，能用这样动人的爱情诗句打动自己的，更应该站在最豪华的花船前头接受大家的赞美。朱樱司也没有登上这艘游船，但他的理由是，如果不能和月永Leo一起在最前线见证他们华丽反击的胜利，那还不如和他一起站在战场之外静待捷报的传来。况且，他还有一个没有告诉过他的打算。

朱樱司把月永Leo带到了可以俯瞰城市的小山顶上的教堂前，他知道他并不信教，所以就在教堂的中庭里止步，今天并不是望弥撒的日子，这座偏僻小教堂里的神甫们不是去了市中心的花会就是闭门休息。整个幽静的庭院里只有他们两个，月永Leo抬起头打量着这座建筑，在他转头张望的时候，他感觉到肩上落下了重量。

“跪下。”朱樱司抽出自己的装饰剑放在月永Leo的右肩上，他颤抖的剑尖传达出一种莫名的激动与紧张，使他不敢把剑压得太实而只像一只蝴蝶般在月永Leo的肩上翕舞。月永Leo盯着他的眼睛，在对记忆进行一次彻底的搜查之后，月永Leo终于在朔间凛月的藏书里、在幼年与濑名泉共同目睹的场景里找到了这个动作的含义，他单膝跪地抬头看着朱樱司，露出了一个笑容：“我以为仪式早就多此一举，因为能对我的身份进行肯定和否定的，都只有我自己。不过如果是你来宣言我成为一名骑士，我倒也不讨厌。”

没有贵族领主在场，没有神职人员见证，册封人资历不够，受封人甚至是个无信仰的平民，但这场简陋的骑士受封仪式却得到了最热烈的欢呼。朱樱司举着剑带领他说出第一句骑士誓词的时候，城市中心河上的花船上，优胜者们打开了Knights提供的作为奖品的绝无仅有的香水。

“我发誓善待弱者。”

白发苍苍的冠军诗人最先嗅到了这香味，他在如今七十岁的高龄才第一次感受到被人瞩目被人赞扬是怎样的感觉，常年被慢性病折磨的亚军和因为贫穷而刚刚失恋的季军过来一起扶住了老人由于激动而颤抖的身体。

“我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴。”

香味飘到了近岸，方才正用体格和拳头威吓他人的插队地痞突然感到一阵羞愧涌上心头，他不好意思地侧过身子，让路给了一位老太后又把一个流浪儿童抱到了头顶，让他占据了最佳的观景位置。

“我发誓抗击一切错误，我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗。”

香味越飘越远，交易桥上的金匠、皮革匠和银行家跑了出来，祈求大家原谅他们之前的偷工减料、以次充好以及恶意垄断，最激动的人们正准备向他们砸去石头，闻到这阵香味之后却转身劝说他人不要攻击这些没有武器的罪人。

“我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人，我发誓不伤害任何妇人。”

舶来品长廊里的人们也闻到了这股香味，靠诈骗为生的占卜女巫藏起了自己的水晶球，笨拙却真诚地为一个个家长里短出谋划策，街痞们离开了狩猎的暗巷，在“旅馆”的周围准备教训那些喜欢折腾女人的黑心客人，但他们注定一无所获，因为这些寻求一次性爱情的可怜人今天已坠入了真正的情网。

“我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士，我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友。”

濑名泉不敢置信朔间凛月竟然还没写完留给鸣上岚的信，他已经提着两个人的行李又多等了一个十分钟，忍无可忍的他踹开门，准备进去把一肚子的说教扣在这个吸血鬼的脸上，然而从打开的窗口送来的微风抚平了他皱起的眉头。“是他。”濑名泉望着窗外说了一句。“当然是他。”朔间凛月搁下笔，微笑着接过行李，率先迈开他们的旅行的第一步。濑名泉摇摇头跟上他的脚步，他们背后的书桌上压着两封信，其中一封上题着“致亲爱的哥哥”。

“我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。”

朱樱司移开了他的剑，听到由远及近传来的对“Knights”的高呼，他知道对他们的诋毁都将随着这最具魅力的香味而烟消云散，月永Leo说的对，世间将流传着他们的传说。一阵莫大的宿命性的感动冲刷着他，朱樱司突然感到想哭。但他的泪没能够落下，月永Leo吻过了他的眼睫。

刚刚缔造了传说的人吻着赐予他灵感的重要的人，情难自禁，他以为是在自己所制作的香味的蛊惑下，或者是在想要守护他和Knights的责任心的驱使下，又或是身处伟大历史浪潮正中央的震撼让他想要找个人亲吻。他还不知道，这些种种，都不过是爱情常常使用的借口而已。


	22. 朱樱司线结局 终章

当对于王都而言相当罕见的龙卷风将朱樱司家花园池塘里的所有一切打包吸上天空的时候，他想象着在暴风气旋中心可能已经晕过去的那些红色观赏鱼，埋怨为什么自己的感情不能也如此干脆粗暴地搬家到千里之外。不过这个极端天气也让他不需要找各种冠冕堂皇的理由说服自己缺席店铺的出勤，他可以安全地待在月永Leo的五个街区之外，不用为了他的每一个无心之举做有心的猜测。但是下一秒，他又开始担心交易桥下的河水是否会因为暴雨而没过桥面，或是月永Leo住的小屋能否顶住这狂暴的飓风。

月永Leo过得的确不太好，无论店铺里的伙计换了几茬，只要他还没学会社交中八面玲珑的诀窍，他的古怪就永远比他的才华更能激起这些粗人寥寥情感上的波澜。他在这样一个台风天被要求去收获第一批盛开的橘子花，并且考虑到雨伞显然派不上用场，他能用来在这场暴雨中略微维持体面的道具只有一个本用来盛放原料的硕大木盆。但月永Leo最终答应了这个强人所难的要求，并不是他的善良心像雨水一样到处泛滥，而只是他对龙卷暴风中的一切感到新鲜无比，铺天盖地的水在城市的大街小巷里涌动，撕扯吞噬下一切所经之处的气味，这个联想让他觉得和香水工艺中的冷水萃取法异曲同工。

但上天立刻惩罚了他的鲁莽和冲动，月永Leo刚出门一步就差点被吹翻下桥，他举着盆子充当雨伞的努力也徒劳无功，因为雨水并不是从一个角度而来，而是从四面八方顷刻之间就浇湿了他的全身。然而他站在桥头看到由远及近的粗黑龙卷风时，依然兴奋不已地从那狂野的水的气息里即刻得到了起码五种新的香水作品的灵感。

暴风的边缘对他发出邀请的时候，有一瞬间月永Leo强烈地感受到了死亡，以往这个概念只以一团模糊的灰云形状蛰伏在他学习到的词语中间，从未像现在这样让他浑身颤抖。但他还来不及将自己要留给朱樱司的遗言打好草稿，猛烈的气流已经席卷了他的立足之地。

月永Leo被龙卷风吞噬了。剧烈的失重感和晕眩感是这个混乱宴会里他不离不弃的两位舞伴，在风暴里他和其他无数一样不幸被卷入其中的地表造物做着不规则的沉浮运动，幸运的是他从没撞上任何一颗石头或是牛圈里的钉耙。那个脆弱的木盆现在却是他唯一的铠甲，躲在它后面的月永Leo依旧没有放弃伸出嗅觉的触角，他闻到教堂的哥特塔尖上最古老的几块砖块的味道，他闻到修道院里那无聊窒息的床单的霉味，他闻到第一批盛开的橘子花的甜香，他几乎在风暴中心闻到了浓缩起来的整个城市的味道，然后他的头顶响起了“咚咚”的声音。

正随着龙卷风飞过城市上空的月永Leo好奇这个空中的敲门客是谁，他刚把盆子从头顶移到手上，就又遭了一场雨淋，哗啦啦的水声里水草落在他的头顶，接着他睁开眼睛，看到他的手里多出了一方池塘，一尾红色的小鱼跃出水面，还吻了一下他的嘴唇。

爱情似乎在这一瞬间撤下了它在月永Leo心里的伪装，他从这条小鱼身上闻到了微弱残留的一个人的气味，他脑海里所有以前不肯正名的爱意都爆发成了它落回水里的那朵水花，“你变成小鱼了吗？朱樱～”

朱樱司觉得自己的理智才是被抽走的那一部分，因为他正想不顾仆人的劝阻在这样的天气去五个街区以外的店铺里，用的借口是督查订单。以往那些因为月永Leo的越位举动和坦荡表现的反差而带来的酸楚此刻又让位给难以抑制想要见他的冲动，恐怕越是这样的酸甜反复越是爱情让人欲罢不能的魅力所在。朱樱司又一次同时也是无数次捡起勇气，并且告诫自己单恋是一个早该做好心理准备的过程，在敢于直申爱意之前，这只能是一段孤独的旅途。

然而当他打开门迎接暴风雨的时候，却意外发现头顶的天空已经开始逐渐放晴，几个小时之前掠过他家房屋的龙卷风此刻又回到了原地，不过那些汇集成飓风的气流正如抽丝剥茧一般从这个气旋中逸散而开，无数的枝干、石头、破碎的床单、被摧残的鲜花纷纷扬扬从天而降，甚至还有新出生的小马、一整个面包架连带上面四散的商品、内河河底沉没过的商船里未被动用过的威尼斯玻璃，这些精致的造物闪出了七彩的光。原来彩虹真的已经挂在了头顶，在这道迷朦梦幻的水与光交织出的桥下，也摔下了捧着木盆的月永Leo。

“果然还是人类的你我最喜欢！”

盆里的红色观赏鱼一条接着一条跳回了被雨水重新注满的池塘里，但朱樱司的心却再也没能在月永Leo面前跳回它从前的频率。虽然到他们真正毫无遗漏地完全理解对方的心情之前还有许多时间需要被用来曲折地度过，但这个晚春早夏时节里龙卷风来临的日子，的确在他们的日历里都成为了一个没有具体名字的纪念日。

起初朱樱司试图把每一个他认为重要的日子都做上标注，这些注释文字里包括“第一次和父母有关于此的谈判”、“第一次共同的出差旅行”、“用自己的名字命名的香水的问世”、“用自己的名字命名的香水二号的问世”、“第三号的问世”（这一系列作品后来因为同名者太多而最终首先成为朱樱司放弃记录的对象）、“在布罗肯山仰望星空”、“接受太子殿下的邀请共进午餐”……后来他也发现这样记录下去将无休无止，一年中的每一天都将成为一个纪念日，并且在第二年、第三年的时间里继续增加头衔。

与他的恋情同步进展的则是Knights的商业声誉和销售范围， 他是那个时代少见的想到开出分店并经营得越来越成功的几个生意人之一，随着他们的分店像是大树上的叶子一样不断随着无形的枝干上从这个城市伸向国家的各个地方，镶着“Knights”之名的香味也从时髦的奢侈品渐渐成为了每家每户都不陌生的常客，甚至它还乘着季风在整个大陆上空巡回——它是教母们送给受洗孩子的第一件礼物，是新娘头饰和裙边上的点睛装饰，是绅士们进行谈判时的决胜关键，也是梵蒂冈那些大主教们睡前与天父对话时创造氛围的最好帮手，而他们浑然不知，创造出这些神奇香味的人不仅对上帝的存在嗤之以鼻，甚至还对他们的禁律做出了最好的讽刺——因为正是那被宗教封杀的同性间的爱情成为了这些伟大作品的源泉。

他们这种并没有刻意声张但也没有刻意隐藏的禁忌关系当然不会逃过有心人的眼睛，竞争对手最喜欢拿这点大做文章，但这些传闻中情节较轻的那些并不会给当事人造成什么实质困扰，有几次还被反过来利用成了广告，至于恶意诽谤中伤的那些，有一次朱樱司偶然看到了其中以自己为主角的一则，他不禁感慨这比现实情况可刺激了太多。不过即使它们以哗众取宠的方式的确在底层民众之间获得了一些下流的关注，这些仅仅是针对一个畅销产品生产者的低俗笑话，也很快就淹没在了对全体贵族发起攻击的猥亵小册子的茫茫之海中。黄段子成了故事话本里和戏剧舞台上的主要噱头，复兴了没多久的文艺似乎已经矫枉过正，把压抑了几百年的欲望解放到了夸张的地步。

当这种污蔑的矛头敢于直接指向皇室时，朱樱司忧心地察觉到这不再只是一种街头巷尾的下作风气，而已经是一种更为彻底、更为强有力的颠覆性运动的舆论前哨。此时已经游览了世界上许多地方的濑名泉带回了同样的感想，他们的想法也被鸣上岚证实，他那担当市议员的哥哥已经在为全家准备坐落于偏远乡下的安全别墅。种种躁动的迹象都已经表明，长久以来支撑这个国家的古老制度已经面临崩塌。

当他们再一次聚集在鸣上岚家的别馆时，月永Leo才发现自己竟然已经许多年没有见过他们两个了。而那个曾经用自己的一滴血把他从死亡边缘拉回来的吸血鬼，已经在多年以前就再一次堕入了自己熟悉的沉眠之中。他在闭上眼睛之前惯例思考了一遍这一次苏醒期间遇到的一切，最后他抱着那唯一得到的一瓶馈赠，在已经如同自身一般熟悉的气味中自言自语道“没有什么特别的”。

月永Leo靠在阳台栏杆上远眺城市，他时不时就像现在一样对它产生全然不熟悉的感觉，背后房间里的濑名泉和鸣上岚谈论的有关于它的未来，听起来则更为陌生和遥远。他听到门打开的声音，张开双臂迎着漫天星辰，夜风把他的头发和衬衫吹得猎猎作响。

“这座城市的未来，世界的未来，我们的未来，会变得怎么样呢？”

朱樱司站在他背后，用低语回答了他的提问，“我还不知道。但是……”他没说出口的那些打算里，有想过旅居他国逃离避难，或者是站在风暴的中心迎接历史无可阻挡的浪潮，但不管哪一个他都将和月永Leo一起面对。

月永Leo转身抬起了他的手，落下又一个不合时宜的骑士吻手礼。“光明一定会伴随着你，让我们一起去那尽头吧。”


	23. 朱樱司线结局 番外 - 纪念日

**纪念日**

也许是从他的祖母那里学来的这一习惯，朱樱司会把他生命中重要的日子做上标注，冠以自己命名的抬头，将它们珍藏进自己心中一册无形的日历中。据教授给他这一方法的老妇人所言，这样做可以将重要的快乐封存成标本，或是像存钱罐的储蓄一般，它们将是一笔自己留给痛苦和不幸时期的提前财富。

朱樱司从小恪记这一让生活更加幸福的秘法，但平心而论他的一生富贵平安顺遂美满，也许个人而言最大的劫难当属他的祖父引起的一场风波，但即使是这一段时光，也在日后成为了他时常回味的重要纪念日。

彼时无论是他个人还是整个朱樱家都陷入了一大危机之中，风干的曼德拉草、尼可·勒梅墓碑的拓本、据说沐浴过圣婴鲜血的护身符取代了账本明细、书房中的肖像画以及腕间的袖珍十字架，浩浩荡荡地在这个笃正虔信之家定了居。面对这由祖父挑起的明目张胆的邪祟迷信之风，他不得不站在风口浪尖保护家人、家风与家誉，并且挑战已被重病和年岁迷惑了神智的亲人。

——话虽如此，他的战斗自然不可能动上真刀真枪，而如果到了斗智斗勇的领域，朱樱司在比他多吃了几十年饭的祖父面前自然只能落得下风。

“爷爷！这个曼德拉草根本就是伪造的，这是芜菁叶子加上雕刻过的萝卜组合而成的低劣艺术品罢了！”朱樱司抓起他祖父的最新藏品——一株高价从黑市商人手里买来的曼德拉草标本，据说原本就长在著名的圣沃尔布加之夜的魔女聚会之地上。

“胡说！”他面前的老人刚刚把蓄了多年的胡子修剪成了恶魔的丰饶角那样的羊角形状，十分不习惯地捋了两下，从他手里抢回自己的宝贝，“你懂什么，这不过是它经历了长久沉眠和被误解之后的自我保护形态！总有一天我可以唤醒它的真正模样！”

简直难以置信！朱樱司目瞪口呆，不敢相信这是他曾经威风八面甚至战功赫赫的威严祖父，曾经他听说过部分年轻时候走在探索最前沿的科学家晚年也会开始向上帝寻求慰藉，但他的祖父却是在做了数十年虔诚的天主教徒之后，居然如今一场大病之后迷恋上了魔法和巫术这种无稽之谈。

“但是爷爷……您已经抛弃上帝了吗，抛弃我们的天父了吗？”他以为用这种威胁可以动摇一下老人家的固执，没想到得来一句劈头盖脸的——“去他的上帝！”朱樱司依旧没有放弃，虽然先做出了一点让步，“就算您执意要收集这些破烂……啊不这些寄宿魔法的遗物，爷爷也应该尊重一下我们其他人的想法，比如，比如不应该强迫我们也戴上这种大头猫的挂件吧！”

老头子气得胡须直蹦：“胡说！这是仿照东方可以带来财富魔法的吉祥灵猫而雕的！你要是还想做生意就不准给我拿下来！”

总之这样那样，朱樱司在一个小时后坐在Knights的店铺里唉声叹气，他把爷爷不知从哪里淘来的挂件摆到桌上，它看起来是一只喜笑颜开的胖猫，比起那些更加古怪阴森的东西来说的确让人容易接受一点，尤其是他盯着这只猫的笑脸时间一久之后，竟然似乎也察觉出了它的一点魅力出来……不行，绝对不能觉得这种东西可爱，他为了坚定自己的意志而甩了甩脑袋，再睁眼的时候却看到月永Leo趴在桌子的另一边盯着他看。

“这是什么？”月永Leo伸出手指把胖猫挂件转过去和他大眼瞪小眼，他捏着下巴研究了一会儿，最后还是动用了鼻子，得出了它应该是出自啤酒厂附近那个窑坑的新品的结论。朱樱司听闻又夸张地叹了一口气，“果然如此。”他已经不再失望或是愤慨，只是充满了一种不祥的结论被再次证明之后的无力感，他的态度引起了月永Leo的兴趣，“怎么了怎么了，让我为你排忧解难！”

普通来说，一个天主教徒的信仰发生动摇是极其令人恐慌且危险的一件事情，被人告发之后可能会被冠以诸种莫须有的罪名，但向他提供告解服务的是月永Leo，一个本就毫无信仰的无神论者。于是他向月永Leo一五一十地抱怨了一番祖父的骤变和家中诡异的现状，最后他还纠结地加上一句，虽然他自己对上帝可能也算不上多少尊敬，但他既然立志恪守骑士道，起码也要让家中惶惶不可终日的母亲和仆人们安心下来。

月永Leo好奇地询问了他父亲在这桩风波里的态度，结果朱樱司更加头痛地呻吟了一句，祖父在父亲那里积威已久，使得后者既不想屈服也不敢轻易忤逆，干脆借着商务外交的借口准备外出逃避三个月，但是在临行之前又把这个烂摊子扔给了自己的独子，嘱托他好好和家里那个老顽童打交道——他希望回来还能看见整洁肃穆的小礼拜堂，而不是家里天天在过万圣节。

正义感陡然上涨的月永Leo毫不顾忌身份地对这种行为指责了一番，反倒说得朱樱司羞愧起来，他表示自己本应该接下这份挑战，这是来自父亲的合理考验，只是他也希望借助一点月永Leo的帮助。

对于这个请求月永Leo无论是出于何种角度都自然不会拒绝，于是在朱樱司的一番隆重介绍下，他顶着“全王都最灵敏准确的鼻子的拥有者”的头衔出现在了朱樱家。月永Leo需要说服的对象坐在他对面，听完自己孙子的引荐之后迫不及待地从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼，“我不想和这种看起来听了鬼故事还会吓哭的小孩讲话。”

“从没有人给我讲过鬼故事，如果是那种妖怪志异的话题，我学到的知识把它们叫做‘神话’或者‘传说’。”

老人听闻这话挑起了一边的眉，不着痕迹地将转过去的骄傲头颅侧回了一点，“你这话说得不错，可以获得我的一点赞赏。不过我还是不觉得以你的阅历和见识能够和我平起平坐地谈论我的藏品。”

月永Leo盯着他看了一会儿，突然示意朱樱司附耳过来。后者对在自己爷爷面前和月永Leo的过分靠近有些顾虑，不过月永Leo可不会理解他的曲折心思，他一把拉低朱樱司，凑在他耳边问了几个问题，接着得到了朱樱司的点头回应之后自信地继续面对这家的大家长，抛下一个重磅消息：“相比起来，我的年龄的确没什么好提的。不过呢，我见过真正的吸血鬼哦。”

“嗯？！”朱樱司看到祖父立刻夸张地朝这边探过了头，接着意识到自己的失态而掩饰性地咳嗽了几句缓解尴尬，“无稽之谈，血族们都会隐匿在深山或偏僻之处的古堡里，一旦发现人类便会立刻将其血液吸食殆尽或者转变为自己的下级奴隶，你若真的见过暗夜族裔，怎可能现在还于此端坐？”

“非也非也！”月永Leo也学着他的样子夸张地换了个腔调，马上收到了对面老头的一个白眼，他吐了吐舌头干脆往后倒进沙发里，“和你这个老爷爷说话真是累人！我就是见过吸血鬼，不过他比你说的可爱好玩多了，只是比较喜欢睡觉，虽然讨厌太阳但也不会被晒到就变成灰，也不会一天到晚想着要喝血，家里种着很多花，天气好的时候那个大房子根本不阴森！”

本来以为他绝对是信口胡诌的老人见他如此自然地补充了诸多细节，不禁略有些狐疑，而好奇通常又是兴趣的前哨，于是他不知不觉之间已经开始催问“然后呢然后呢”，不料月永Leo忽然话锋一转，“连朱樱也认识这位吸血鬼哦！如果你想继续知道详情的话，是不是应该先听听朱樱的要求呢？”

月永Leo见对方不作回应，有些愤慨地继续说道，“他可是你的孙子啊，比那些远在天边或者都不知道是否存在的吸血鬼和女巫什么的来得要重要多了吧！不要再让他难过了啊！”

老人没想到这个年轻人竟然如此不知天高地厚地开始对自己说教起来，他方才的兴趣也荡然无存，然而月永Leo的指摘又的确刺中了他内心的一点心事，诚然他是在前不久的重病中因为梦到了一次占卜师和女巫的预言之后忽然好转的，因此他才开始关注这一领域的东西。古罗马的《医学全书》上的咒语十分有趣，公元之前就流传的长生不老药也令他十分向往，但这些神秘的东西虽然充满魅力，他最希望的还是能和最疼爱的孙子一起分享。

但他多年积累起的骄傲首先不允许他自己服软，他又重重地哼了一句，强硬地把月永Leo赶出了朱樱家。

第一阶段的作战出师不利，但月永Leo并不想检讨自己激进的做法，在他的观念标准下，“保护朱樱”显然是无论何时都不应该被质疑正确性的一条准则。朱樱司很感谢他的维护，但如果只能激化矛盾对解决现状也于事无补，也许是身为Knights的店长而对自家产品过于熟悉和自信，又也许是和月永Leo的“厮混”让他对神圣信仰早已开始动摇，朱樱司大胆而敏锐地认识到，能够对抗祖父如今这种狂热迷信的，只能是另一种迷信。

于是他们的作战进入了第二阶段，月永Leo在数日之后又跟着朱樱司造访了后者的宅邸。

这一次月永Leo不再是空手而来，他带着满满一盒自己的气味作品，里面集大成地汇总了他所有最自豪的创作，确保能够让每一个闻到它们的人都神魂颠倒，除非这人嗅觉失灵。他在愠怒的老人家面前轻轻拧开其中一瓶的盖子，木塞刚刚离开瓶口，对面这张脸上的厌恶立刻柔和成了包容，皱起的眉头舒展开来，唇角也浮现出慈爱的微笑。看起来他的这项计划又要像以往一样大获成功，月永Leo的良心却开始有些纠结，他在想用如此的方式诱导一位老人家放弃自己的爱好是否太过卑鄙，更夸张一点来说这种手段甚至接近洗脑或是催眠，他此前还从未为了自己的目的而刻意让别人对自己产生好感过，而如果不是朱樱司希望自己家从这些怪力乱神之间摆脱出来，他本人对他们是信仰上帝还是魔鬼毫无意见。

他看了一眼一旁的朱樱司，这个少爷看着自己爷爷的样子也咬紧了嘴唇，他挣扎了一会儿，最后抬起眼神看向月永Leo，目光满是自责与动摇。于是不用他开口，月永Leo立刻塞紧了盖子，然后站起来打开了会客厅里所有的窗户，让清风吹散惑人的香水气味。

从迷离幻境中回到现实的老人家清醒过来，看到对面坐着月永Leo他立刻想要发作赶人，只不过这次这个年轻人收敛了嬉皮笑脸，带着愧疚的沉重表情向他低着头。这反而让他一时无法责备出口，他又看到坐在一旁的孙子，只要对这两次闹剧稍加推测自然就能对事态掌握大概，早年从戎后来经商，他的一生与无数人打过交道，如今却对两个毛头小孩不知如何是好，朱樱家的大家长徐徐叹了一口气，终于意识到，自己的确是老了。

朱樱司在Knights的店铺楼上有一间舒适的卧室，如今还有个暗梯可以直接通到月永Leo那间表面简陋的小房间里，他们的关系目前属于徒有其表地遮遮掩掩，但就算周围之人全都心知肚明，他依旧喜欢这个连通两个房间的暗梯，有的时候他会和月永Leo就坐在其中的两级台阶上安静地彼此依偎，就比如现在这种时刻，他的心情十分低落，无论是因为对父亲交付的任务完全看不到达成的希望，还是因为自己竟然对祖父使用了不正道的手段，他都归结为自己的无能与不成熟。月永Leo并不比他轻松到哪里去，他很少会怀疑自己的天赋和才能，但在落水的那一夜之后他却常常怀疑自己的作品究竟带来的是幸福还是不幸。他们都不想过多言语，共享着由相似的原因带来的同样的烦闷。

逼仄的空间使得身体的存在感陡增，阶梯带来了高低的错位，朱樱司只要身体稍微后仰就能靠进月永Leo的腿间，一瞬间他有一丝冲动趴上月永Leo的膝头，但他又觉得这个动作过于孩子气而忍耐了下来。他尝试调整到一个舒服的姿势而不断挪动着身体，忽然之间却差点因为失足而摔下楼梯，月永Leo一把抓住了他的手臂，与他交换了一个位置把他按在阶梯顶端的门上，他自己站在下一级台阶上，在黑暗中抬头凝视他。

良久之后他才开口，嗓音略带沉重，“即使是不那么正确的事，为了朱樱的话我也愿意去做……但如果你不好好爱惜自己的话，这些就都白费了，我也会生气的。”

朱樱司很有些惊讶，几度张口最后也没能回答什么，他的手还搭在月永Leo肩上，似乎是因为担心他也重蹈自己方才的覆辙而用力抓紧了他，但这样看来，却是一个很适合亲吻的姿势。他想要低头行动，但月永Leo比他更快。

月永Leo挤上一步踏上朱樱司站立的那级台阶，几乎是以危险的姿势抵着门背咬着他的嘴唇，十分激烈地进出与交缠，不知道是谁更担心对方摔下楼梯，他们摸索着一起旋开了门把手，摔倒在朱樱司房间里的厚软地毯上时他们依旧没有停止动作，月永Leo撑在朱樱司上方盯着他，直起的双臂圈出了一片不容侵犯的领地。然后他毫不犹豫地用力扯开了自己的衬衫领口，崩落的三粒纽扣仿佛应和着朱樱司的心跳，共同奏出了一句感慨——也许当初铺上这条地毯时，它的主人就在期待这件事了。

做一次爱可以解决和恋人之间的许多问题，但显然无法解决和恋人的爷爷之间的任何问题。月永Leo坐在床头，以往在这种时间段他通常头脑放空，但这一次他意外想起了“上帝”，这个概念对他而言也许并不意味着什么，他从小对抽象的存在反应迟钝，后来他的文化课老师朔间凛月干脆向他灌输着鄙夷不屑的思想，至于在商人家庭长大的濑名泉虽然掌握了一整套忏悔规范，但似乎比起向上帝祈祷他更信奉自己的努力。他的确见过朱樱司虔诚祷告的样子，但实话实说他对此毫无共感，而最近连这副光景都越来越少见了。因此他开口问道：“朱樱，既然你的祖父现在乐在其中，为什么一定要让他放弃呢？”

朱樱司哑然，事实上他的确考虑过类似的问题，但那不是因为他的祖父，而是源于他自身。事实上，也许他才是朱樱家最为渎神和背叛信仰的那一个，就在方才他还在与一个同性身体交缠。他的确为这种行为苦恼过，但纠结的时间过去已久，如今他已知晓比起虚无缥缈的后世幸福，他宁愿选择此世的欢愉，更何况若神明的确善良且明察，为何要对仅仅是关系到两个人的爱情降下惩罚呢？他回想着在祖父引发的这次风波里他最为担忧的，似乎还是被他人知晓之后对祖父的攻讦，另一个他无法推脱这项拨乱反正的任务的原因则是因为父亲下达了指示。但如果他连天父的谕示都早已阳奉阴违，也许他也应该敢于反抗普世的父权。

“这个世界上的确存在着诸多不同……”朱樱司终于在沉默之后回答，“你说得对，我也不知道有什么立场坚持认为原来的就是对的。”

到了作战的第三阶段，他们其实都已经放弃了让老人家皈依早前信仰的想法，月永Leo的再次登门是为了道歉，但他十分不擅长如此正式的措辞，而朱樱司的祖父只要见到他就想起他大胆的指责和自己罔顾家人意愿这项事实，他面对月永Leo时似乎也并不能够中气十足。他们在朱樱司面前各自心虚地尴尬交谈了几句，反而使得这个介绍人更加不自在，他提醒月永Leo适可而止，并且不要忘了此行的另一个目的。

月永Leo从随身的箱子中取出一本书，“这是……上次提到的那位吸血鬼送给你的，他是我的朋友，听说有一位对像他那样的存在倍感兴趣的老人家之后，就让我把这本书转交给你作为礼物，他说‘已经许多年没有这样抱持着该有的敬畏之心的人类了’。”

老人家立刻两眼放光，他接过这本羊皮书仔细检视，用掌握不多的魔法相关知识分析它的真伪，封面的做工绝不像是近百年的新作，里面的墨水也能看出是公元头几个世纪的偏好，扉页上画着一个巨大的倒三角，里面挤满了看起来重复的字母，“这……这连起来是Abracadabra！是最早的一句生命咒语！这、这一定是一本记载血族长生秘密的禁书！”

朱樱司和月永Leo退出房间，留下得到宝物的老人像孩童一样兴奋，朱樱司忽然觉得这样似乎也还不错，他已经许久没有看见爷爷如此纯粹地高兴过了。明明只是把常见植物组合到一起的伪装，明明只是做旧之后假冒出土文物的赝品，这些粗糙窳劣的商品诞生于世的目的只是为了骗钱而已，但是意外地也能在相信着它们的人的心里成为支柱。

这大概，就和“信仰”在根本上是一回事吧。

“话说，从那位朔间手里得到的那本书，真的是那么不得了的东西吗？”

“唔，我也不清楚……不过按照凛月的性格，我觉得更可能只是他小时候的涂鸦日记本而已吧……”月永Leo不经意间做出了一个正确的推测，他接着又补充，“只不过它的的确确是来自一个吸血鬼的馈赠，而你的祖父享受的，也只是破译它解读它的过程吧！”

被他人定义的“结果”，又真的重要吗？

也许是被“吸血鬼的日记本”勾起了回忆，朱樱司想起了祖母曾经对自己的教导，祖母喜欢记日记，这样在日后可以时常拿出来回忆，尤其是痛苦难过之时，来自过去的自己储藏下的幸福点滴便会穿越时光来到自己面前。

“如果是日记本的话，那可是记载了一个人很重要的东西的珍贵之物啊。爷爷一定会把今天当作纪念日而牢牢记住的吧，能够为他带来这样一件礼物，我也应该感谢你。”朱樱司向他微笑，他们倚着落地窗框，背后是一片庭院风光，月永Leo好奇他会给出怎样的致谢，他等着朱樱司的行动，后者一只手攀上他的肩膀，继而环住后颈。这是一个难得的由朱樱司主动奉上的吻。

月永Leo插进他柔软的头发加深了这个吻，舌头刚刚舔开牙关，他们都有点沉浸其中，就在这个时候，“哐当”一声巨响从背后传来——

朱樱司推开了他，越过了月永Leo的肩膀一窥究竟。大事不妙，刚刚还埋头于吸血鬼的日记本的祖父竟然就在身后，山羊角形状的胡子高高翘起，视若珍宝的藏品正滚落在脚边……目瞪口呆的老人家突然爆发出一声夸张的怪叫，他上前两步从孙子身边揪过月永Leo，指着他的鼻子一连叫了好几个“你”，被他揪住领口的年轻人坦然面对他的指指戳戳，这时又忽然想起都还没正式介绍过自己的名字，他把“月永Leo”这几个字咬得清晰缓慢，几乎能靠这份不要脸就把老人家直接震到昏厥在地。

“上帝在上！你这小子想引诱我孙子一起步入被烧死的结局吗！”

“爷爷！”朱樱司上前拉开他们，其实他此时早已紧张地心脏直跳，“您不是早已决定抛弃原先的信仰了吗？其实我已决定对您的爱好不再置喙，甚至父亲那边我也会秉持着自己的看法而去论争的——世界上的神明本不只有一种，甚至还有人对他们的存在都根本性地加以怀疑，既然您已经决定追求自己所钟爱的兴趣，何必还要让曾经的戒律约束自己呢？”

月永Leo不像他这般措辞文雅，他从老人的钳制之中挣脱，应景地配合了一句：“去他的上帝！”

这句话对老人而言尤其耳熟，因为前不久他自己也刚刚吐露过一模一样的激动之语，况且这番话听起来似乎的确很有道理，他一时之间竟然不知道如何反驳。总之冷静下来的老人先捡起了掉落在地上的羊皮书，他心疼地抚着封面时突然福至心灵：“你这小子不要以为投我所好就万事大吉了，就这一本羊皮书，不，你给我找来所有魔咒书我都不会被收买的！敢打我孙子的主意，就算我中意你了也别忘了还有他爸妈的关要过！”

老头子全然没有察觉自己的发言其实都是关心，最后还故作恶狠狠地丢下一句，“好好记住我今天的话吧！”

月永Leo哑然失笑，他对着老人家的背影大喊：“我当然不会忘记，今天可是第一次得到朱樱家人的认可的日子！”

他说得如此坦荡自然，以至于朱樱司在片刻之后才察觉到原来他也会在乎自己的家人，的确今日会成为一个难忘的纪念日吧，不仅是对祖父或是对月永Leo而言，于他自身也必将毕生难忘，如果要冠以一个名字的话，大概他会选择这样一个名字，来为这漫长人生中本应普普通通的今日加上特别的书签吧——“把新的家人介绍到自己家中的一天”。


	24. 朔间凛月线结局 楔子（朔间兄弟）

朔间凛月从他的第一次长眠中醒来时，墨洛温王朝的最后一团雪正从窗外那棵他与朔间零一起种下的山毛榉上落下，它无声无息地坠落，最后在已经泛青的土地上砸出一声预示春意的鸣哨。朔间零坐在窗框上，背后是广阔夜色和苍茫林涛，他捧着书念道：“‘谁认识真理，就能认识这光。’”

“‘谁认识这光，就能认识永恒者。’”朔间凛月趴在棺材的边上看着他的兄长，接下了这句从他那里学到的第一个哲学理论。似是永恒的床铺与房间，似是永恒的月与夜，似是永恒的朔间零，“我睡了多久，哥哥？是我合上眼睛的时间太短，还是这个世界也如同我们一样停滞不前，让你竟然还在读奥古斯丁的句子。”

“这是欢迎你的仪式，凛月。”零向他走来，撩开他的头发在弟弟的前额落下一个吻，“睡得好吗？你做了个长为294年的梦。”

年幼的血族仰起脸看着兄长，吐出舌头亮出獠牙，毫不掩饰地明示着他久眠之后的饥肠辘辘。零笑着把食指喂给他的尖牙，扣上一点力道让它刺破了自己的皮肤，凛月尝到了转瞬即逝的血的味道。但他们的血流得极慢，而朔间零强大的自愈能力甚至还赶在凛月的吮吸之前，把自己的血又封存回了苍白的皮肤之下。

凛月不满地咬着零的指尖，然而作为一个长生的种族，他还稚嫩得宛如婴儿，每一次他的自助进食稍有进展，兄长那并非故意的抵抗又总是马上打断，最终还是零安抚着他的脸颊抽出了自己的手指，他卷起一边的袖口，在前臂划开更长更深的伤口以试图延长凛月的舔舐时间，但这个方法似乎也还是不尽如人意。

零叹了口气，脱掉了外套，开始解开里面的扣子。看着他逐渐露出来的肩颈，外表只有十岁孩童模样的小吸血鬼顿时跃跃欲试地双手攀上他的肩膀：“凛月可以咬哥哥的脖子了吗？”零单手把他抱起来离开棺材，看着凛月幼小的侧脸，如果他是个人类的孩子，大概会被冠上“像天使一样可爱”的比喻，只是他们是和那些光明的虚幻生物最遥远的存在，凛月再天真的话语也是用那靠鲜血为生的唇舌说出来的。“不是哦凛月，我们不是人类，就算咬开哥哥的侧颈，也不会有血喷出来。我们的血只会流得很慢很慢，就像我们的生命一样，也许在凛月追上来之前，它就已经没有踪影了。”

凛月靠在他怀里回忆自己入睡前学到的知识，“我们和人类的血不一样，是因为我们没有心脏吗？”

他的兄长把他放到椅子上，用尖利的指甲在胸口的皮肤上同时划开数道伤口，“我们也有心脏，只是它不会跳动而已。”凛月仰起头，盛住了上位血族滴落的珍贵的血液，浓烈厚重的味道尝起来并不算美味，然而来自血脉相连的共鸣和对长久饥饿的抚慰让他身体里弥漫着一阵满足的眩晕感，来自兄长的教导还在耳畔低语，“即使它不会跳动，心脏依旧是我们最脆弱的地方，它附近的伤也愈合得最慢。小心保护它，不要轻易袒露胸口，这也许是我们还没能摆脱的、和人类相似的弱点。”

朔间零轻轻抚着他的头发，说完了这段话的最后一句：“但我还是希望，凛月，未来某日你能遇到一个愿意向其敞开心扉的人。”

他这不太高明的双关很快被他年幼的弟弟抛在脑后，直到很久以后，当时是一个炎炎盛夏，一位不堪忍受不光彩爱情折磨的可怜女孩刚从塔顶跃下，就在朔间凛月面前十步开外当场结束了生命，他在周围的惊呼和喧闹之中冷淡地看着这个已经面目全非的人类，却发现她的胸口处还别着最鲜艳的玫瑰花。朔间凛月按着自己心脏的地方，不知为何突然想起原来在那么久远的从前，他的兄长是为他许愿祈求着一段爱情。他站在阴影里遥望空中的太阳，从那个最后一点冰雪消融的早春之夜到现在，这颗星球已经围绕着它转过了一千多圈。这时候他才发现，多年以来他对他的思念只是积聚在了时光的深处，如今被一句大梦初醒的谶语稍一搅动，就升华成了所有血脉里的哽咽。

“试着搅动它一下，但是不要太急，沿着杯壁慢慢来。”朔间零将细长的金属勺柄递到朔间凛月手里，自己拔开了一瓶蓝色药水的塞子。

“我对炼金术没有兴趣。”朔间凛月抓着勺柄捣了两下，戳破了几个泛起的古怪水泡，“况且我看这个似乎更像是毒药才对吧。”

朔间零置若罔闻，往杯子里倒进了几滴药水，顿时那里面仿佛沸腾一般冒出了一大堆泡沫，朔间零等的也许就是这个时机，他把准备好的一小块金子沿着杯壁滑了下去。

抓着勺子的凛月也忍不住紧张好奇了一会儿，最后看到他的兄长真的从里面夹出一块比方才大了许多的金属块，“难道……炼金真的成功了？”

“不，这只是铜而已。”朔间零瞥了他一眼，立刻挂上一副笑容，“啊，凛月明明说对炼金术没有兴趣的，结果不是很期待吗？就算是为了凛月，哥哥也一定会找到真正的贤者之石的！”

“你是真的闲到没事干吧？居然也和无聊的人类一样追求起了这种虚幻的东西。”

零坐回他的椅子里，手心腾起一阵妖异的火焰，将这块赝品连同其中包裹着的真金一同烧地一干二净。他血红的双眸直视着凛月，不过收起了上位血族的威压，“是啊凛月，我可不是时间太多了吗。你知道吗，除了点石成金，人类还在追求着长生不老，这种宛如传说一样的奇迹不就在我和你的身上真实存在着吗，那说不定贤者之石也并不是虚无缥缈的东西呢？”

“奢望着把那些铁铜锡都变成金子，奢望着以人类之躯享受长生，人类果然还是不变的贪婪和自大，完全没有想过代价而拼命追求着海市蜃楼一般的美好愿景，既然那么想要长生不老的话，干脆把他们都变成吸血鬼就好了吧！”

“凛月。”零用一个称呼就让他的弟弟软下了气势，但他到底看着垂下头的凛月还是感觉到一阵不忍心，他走过去拥抱了凛月，现在这个小吸血鬼长到了他的少年期，他把头埋进兄长的胸膛，低声的呢喃与其说是对零的要求，不如说更像是对自己的反复强调：“我不想理解人类，他们都那么虚伪，我只要有哥哥就够了，只要哥哥和我在一起就够了。”

朔间零对他的控诉既不好奇缘由也不执着于开解，因为这不过是早晚都要萌发于他们这种生物内心的孽缘而已，倒不如说从未经历对人类的叛逆期的他自己大概才是血族中的异类。以长生的年龄来衡量，他并不比自己的弟弟年长多少，起初所有长辈都称赞他的成熟稳重或是胸襟宽广，但到最后是他自己发现了自己的真相，在对世界与人类的仁爱之下，只是虚无的谁都不爱罢了。

以站在权力顶峰的人类为例，这个世间王朝的兴盛、衰亡乃至复辟于血族而言都只是弹指一瞬间，法兰克人和英格兰人的士兵们在前线征战，皇室之间却从未中断过血脉与婚姻的交流，关于血统的纯正与皇位的继承权永远争论不休，有些时候朔间零甚至觉得，人类比他们更加赖鲜血为生，无论是涂在刀尖上的，还是涂在王冠上的。当朔间凛月问他，为什么法兰克人的朝廷里又在选举罗马人做皇帝时，朔间零轻描淡写地为螺旋形的历史做了诗意而讽刺的总结，他抚着弟弟的脸颊告诉他：“这不过是人类做的一场长达160年的梦而已。”

但朔间零又总是常常评价，能够做梦的生物是可爱的。人类纪元的第一个千年纪念，朔间凛月是在沉眠之中度过的，他这一次封起自己的意识，只是因为对枯燥的人类与世界太过厌倦。他曾经也与不同的个体进行过接触，仅仅用上一点血族的伪装技巧对方就堕入了欢梦之中，在无尽的暗夜的世界里不断舞蹈，最后垂垂老矣，从肉体衰朽成枯骨似乎只需要三个晚上，而朔间凛月依旧青春不改；后来他想放弃说谎，用獠牙将称心的玩具与他自己的世界同化，可惜他们身上人类的欲望已根深蒂固，到结局依旧需要朔间凛月亲自去抹杀他失败的造物，接受自己失败与不完美的现实。当他终于意识到，他用虚伪的把戏愚弄了人类，最后又会被人类身上的虚伪所伤害，自己的时间也不过是像人类历史一样在原地螺旋上升，他回到了朔间零身边，不再嘲笑哥哥对宗教与文化的浓厚兴趣，祈求他陪着自己入眠，并能赐给自己一个悠长好梦。

彼时朔间零又给了他一个额头上的亲吻，但拒绝了读《圣经》给他当作摇篮曲或是模仿神父来一段祷词，“一个天主教吸血鬼，听起来可不怎么优雅。宗教信仰就像人世律法一样无法束缚我们，而比起阳光，恐怕我们自己本身才是最大的牢笼。自我们降生之始就与种种‘原罪’为伍，暴食鲜血、贪婪长生、愤怒太阳、嫉妒人类可以践行一生一世的誓言，但这些又有什么值得忏悔的呢，地狱本就是我们的故乡。唯一还在心里留有芥蒂的，也许就是‘后悔’了……所以凛月，愿你不再会对什么感到悔恨，做个好梦，晚安。”

两百年后凛月醒过来时，正好赶上了一次日全食。这个人类极为畏惧的天文现象对他们吸血鬼来说却是狂欢的日子，仅仅只有短暂五分钟的天地昏暗成了朔间凛月记忆中最鲜明的记忆之一。他和兄长站在西敏寺的塔尖，朔间零张开双臂向后仰去，在急坠的风中第一次面朝太阳展开拥抱。凛月听见风里送来的兄长的笑声，那是他从未听闻过的嚣张狂妄，同时也是发自肺腑的畅快愉悦。他往下看到零的身躯在半空化成了万千的蝙蝠，然后每一只都闪动着翅膀擦过人们的头顶。他明白所有人都会把这抚摸当作死神的袍角，只有朔间凛月知道那明明是如同慈悲天父一般满怀爱意的问候。

他从很久以前就知道，他的兄长对人类这种生物，对他们整个群体怀着最多的好意，也许这种感情就是“爱”也说不定。早在他从朔间零那里学习“光照说”的时候，他就这么问过，“‘上帝是真理之源，我们内心的眼睛只要保持明亮，就能看到上帝的光’，那么哥哥，上帝是谁？”

“他被很多人类当作父亲。”

当凛月对那些什么“三位一体”的概念终于愿意去领略一二时，他又再次提问，“你也像人类的‘天父’那般爱着他们吗？”

“不，我总认为我们最初是从人类之中诞生出来的，也许人类才应该被称为我们的父亲。”但他轻巧避过了“爱”这个话题，并且在今后凛月无数次从不同的角度提出相同的关于“爱”的疑问时，他也同样没有给出回答，有一次他终于坦诚：“我无法解答我不知道答案的问题。凛月，也许我爱着你，也许我爱着人类，又也许我谁都不爱，我见过无数对于它的描述，但依然不确定它是否真的存在于我们身上，但愿你能找到我没能发现的答案，而不是等我晚年在编纂吸血鬼的百科时，还要在禁忌里加上一条——无爱者。”

朔间零对于爱的悲观主义不可避免地影响了凛月好几百年，那段时间里他着迷于冷眼观察人类之间形式各样的爱，接着在自己心里一一提出反驳意见，试图将所有他看见的爱都否定成虚情假意的组合。后来他对这个游戏的热情也一如既往地衰减了下去，正如那个被教会钳制的时代一样失去了生机，朔间凛月在这片大陆最无聊昏沉的年代毫不留恋地跟着哥哥离开了它，可惜他们注定名不见经传，不然最早成就环球旅行的荣誉也许应该改名姓“朔间”。

他们在世界上许多矇昧落后的角落都留下了有关吸血鬼的传说，但真正带走的血液并不比回忆更多。当朔间凛月后来对这段庞杂的经历偶加回想时，惊讶地发现他把每个地方的太阳都收藏进了眼睛深处，他记得那些身上画着复杂图腾的人赤裸着追逐太阳，也记得几千个宽袍广袖的东方人一齐朝着初升的红日跪拜，还记得海上的浮冰倒映出了白色日轮，以及玫瑰色的落日沉进了吞吐着浩瀚云岚的火山口。几个世纪之后这些地方的名字才在全世界得到公认，那是南美洲、亚洲、北冰洋和乞力马扎罗山。

那个时候的朔间凛月还没有意识到自己对太阳隐秘的迷恋，但他们踏上回程的原因却似乎与之也不谋而合。朔间零在某一个黎明对他说，欧罗巴的夜晚要结束了，他们将要回去见证曙光的到来。凛月跟着他再次回到古堡时，听说家族中另外一些和他们一样困于无聊的血族，将时间和精力都浪费在了建筑上，他又花了几十年才把这些风格各异的城堡都体验了一遍，当他看到挂在墙上的不再是比例失真的刻板修女而是一个丰乳肥臀的哺乳圣母时，他才恍然大悟，原来都已经十五世纪了。

他的兄长对于时代的浪潮当然比他敏锐得多，朔间零开始混迹于人类社会，用几个假身份和易容术在上流沙龙里穿梭自如，他给凛月带回一个又一个新发明和新发现的消息，夸赞人类终于开始了自我的觉醒。他对宗教的研究兴趣也是在这个时期转移到了科学上，朔间零还时不时向他感慨，他们用千百年累积下的知识方面的优势，也许很快就要被爆炸般进步的人类所超越了，他说他在皇宫里看到一只机械狮子嘴里吐出了一朵百合花，在广场中央看到一架会自动演奏的手风琴，甚至已经有人画出了飞上天空和潜入海底的机器的设计图。

朔间凛月对此感到恐慌，他对人类会带来的威胁还只是隐约察觉，但他已经明确察觉到就要失去兄长了。有一天他从别的族人那边听来一则消息，已经有人类偷偷对医院的尸体进行解剖，当他把这个消息与朔间零分享时，没想到得来兄长一句回答“没错，就是我帮的忙”。他难以置信为什么兄长要帮助人类认识自己，这只会让他们进步的速度更加恐怖。朔间零看着他，轻声说：“这也是帮助我们认识自己。”

在这个瞬间，凛月似乎一下子窥见了吸血鬼和人类会拥有的未来，如果继续固步自封耽溺于暗夜的世界，他们之间狩猎者与猎物的关系迟早将会颠倒过来，这将是一个对了解程度和进化速度的比拼，而现在是他们这边胜算渺茫。朔间零是对的，在他撩开凛月的前发亲吻他的前额时，凛月就已经对哥哥将会做出的决定和与之带来的别离无法再有任何的异议。零擦掉了他的眼泪，在耳畔许下自己的约定：“在凛月的每一个梦里，我都会与你同在。”

朔间零希望能与人类避免全面冲突的那样的未来，为此即使只有他一个人坚持这条道路，他也会在全世界征询自己的伙伴，寻求那个能够和解的答案。他向每一位族人保证，他绝不是忘记了自己的姓氏或是抛弃了自己的家族，而是为了与人类成为和睦友邻的那一天的到来。纵然前方满是荆棘，他也甘之如饴。

在朔间凛月这一次堕入沉眠之前，他做了一个决定，下次醒来时，他要试着对哥哥爱着的人类们放下敌意，说不定其中还真的会有几个不那么虚伪又能看穿自己伪装的人存在，那样的话，似乎还是挺有趣的。


	25. 朔间凛月线结局 其一

朔间凛月走进房间，他无视了请他过来的鸣上岚，和全身都绷紧的濑名泉，径直来到了月永Leo的床边。

他只用了一瞥就看到了死神的阴影是如何笼罩在这个人类的面庞上的，而这种景象他已经用自己的眼睛见证了无数无数次，但月永Leo还那么年轻，年轻到还没有来得及沾染上任何让自己厌倦的陋习，年轻到还没有经历过人类之间的情爱游戏。他抓起月永Leo的手，那腕间的脉搏已经微弱得只能把嘴唇贴上去才能感知，朔间凛月紧紧追逐着这毫无生机的律动，他从很久以前开始就不愿意直面人类的死亡了，因为无论他当过多少次观众，他都无法成功习惯这场死神的独角戏。

“你要死了吗……”朔间凛月喃喃自语，当他终于自己说出“死”这个字眼的时候，他觉得自己的胸腔深处也泛起一阵疼痛，他知道那是心脏的位置，而对于吸血鬼来说，那是少有的和人类一样脆弱的地方，有一个瞬间，他觉得自己也要死了。

朔间凛月双手抓起他的手抵着额头，他只能反复低语着“不要死啊，不要死啊……”鸣上岚看着他颤抖的身体，心想这个最鄙夷上帝的寂寞血族恐怕还不知道，如今他因为害怕失去这个人类却像一个最虔诚的信徒一样跪在地上祈祷。

他想到了曾经他中意过的那些人类，他们或是度过了有限的生命先一步离他而去，或是被他变成了自己的同族，然而这些劣质的转化依旧后患无穷，最后每一个又由他自己亲手葬送。他想到了朔间零，他此刻无比怨恨他的哥哥抛下自己一个人离去，让他又一次轻易惑于人类身上肖似太阳的光明的那部分，当察觉到被兄长对人类的爱意感染之时，已经为时已晚，如今的他甚至不敢轻易把月永Leo转化成一个吸血鬼。

最后朔间凛月把自己的纠结折衷成先喂他一滴自己的血，祈祷自己从族人长辈那里听来的秘法的确行之有效，毕竟他此前还从未在哪个人类身上真正试验过。我不会怪你没有选择我的，我不会怨恨你去了其他地方的，我的嫉妒心和独占欲都不值一提，所以只要你不要这么早死去，只要你能够活下来。你还没告诉我，爱究竟是什么。

朔间凛月用尖牙刺破了自己的嘴唇，然而血族强大的自愈能力还在阻止鲜血的流出，他不断地撕扯着自己的伤口，最后干脆按着月永Leo的肩膀俯身下去，在余光里他瞥见了濑名泉，他想如果这种隐忍是单恋的表现的话，那么自己在允许月永Leo回到朱樱司身边时已经饱偿了它的苦果，他不会对濑名泉感到抱歉，也不会觉得自己将要进行的是卑鄙的行径，因为夺取所爱的道路注定遍布荆棘，还没有宽敞到容许他们和睦地携手通过。

他低头吻上了月永Leo的嘴唇，在这个失去意识的人类的牙齿边缘一点点涂抹上伤口里的血液，用舌头为鲜血引路，一直送到他的喉头，流经食管，淌过胃壁，被月永Leo濒死的身体毫无抗拒地吸收。

“我为你献上来自黑夜的祝福。”朔间凛月看着这个病人的睡颜低声呢喃，然后他像曾经他们经常做的那样枕在月永Leo的胸膛上，传来的心跳虽然微弱但依旧切实存在，朔间凛月攥着自己胸口的衣服，在布料和皮肤之下，他的心脏宛如装饰品一样安静蛰伏在躯壳里，“我还不希望夺走你的光明，醒过来吧，作为人类醒过来吧……”

月永Leo完全不像一个方才还在昏迷和抽搐中挣扎的垂死病人，而是一醒来就咳得昏天黑地，四肢百骸里流窜着的麻痒让他一把推开了躺在他身上的朔间凛月，跪在床上抓着喉咙干呕。他制造出来的动静一下惊动了守了一夜的濑名泉和鸣上岚，熬夜熬得双眼红肿的濑名泉两步上前从床上拎起了朔间凛月，他忍耐着怒火把他揪到沙发上，克制着压低声线不让月永Leo听到他的质问：“你把他变成了吸血鬼？变成了和你一样的怪物？！”

朔间凛月的脸色本就苍白，此刻更加难看，他动用超人的五感探听了一下床上月永Leo的心跳，当确定它还在跳动之后这个吸血鬼自己也松了一口气，但是面对濑名泉恶劣的态度和挑衅的措辞，他挣脱了他的钳制，更加恶劣又挑衅地反击：“那又如何，他是我的猎物。”

濑名泉直接挥起一拳，但被有所准备的朔间凛月一手拦下，“你希望他死去，还是作为怪物活下来？世上可没有那么多两全其美的答案。“

“……这不该是我能决定的，也不是你能决定的。”

朔间凛月久久地看着他，一直看到濑名泉的怒火都被他的目光压倒，他故作嚣张的皮囊被吸血鬼坚定的视线刺破，露出了迷茫而自责的内核。朔间凛月放开了他的手，对着坐倒在沙发里的濑名泉送上了一句评价：“胆小鬼。”

抛下这个名词的吸血鬼走向月永Leo，到床铺之间的几步里他努力用颤抖的手指解开了自己的领口，他祈祷着自己留给月永Leo的那些血液还没有完全在他体内消退影响，让这个人类能够配合自己演一出戏，即使那个人对自己的演员身份毫不知情，并且如果得知真相多半会选择奔向观众席。他用指甲沿着自己的颈线划开伤口，鲜血行将消逝，但哪怕只有一瞬泄露出的气味已经完全足够挑起月永Leo的冲动，他挣开安抚着他的鸣上岚，冲上去抓住朔间凛月的手腕撕开他的衣领，让他流着血的脖颈完全暴露出来。

月永Leo体内的痒意化为了干渴，他的喉咙迫切渴望鲜血的滋润，他舔上了朔间凛月的皮肤，像一头食肉动物初次体会到咬开猎物咽喉的快感，用舌头、用牙齿、用按着朔间凛月后脑勺的左手不断压缩他们的距离。月永Leo在恍惚之中体会到了上瘾般的醺然，而这个吸血行为带来的愉悦并不是单方面的，朔间凛月第一次领悟原来传闻所言不假，怪不得那么多人类会被血族轻易魅惑，月永Leo甚至还不是一个真正的吸血鬼，但被他吮吸鲜血依然真真切切地让自己浑身发软，被冻结的体温也开始澎湃，朔间凛月已经忘了自己要装出一副快感连连的样子，因为此刻愉悦的晕眩和喘息已完全不需要他的演技加以修饰。

在他的身体濒临更奇怪的反应发生之前，朔间凛月适可而止地用小动作再次把月永Leo弄晕了。他对自己的这出表演非常满意，即使他瞩意的观众在中途就忍无可忍地离开了这个房间。朔间凛月把月永Leo带上了自家的马车，在看着睡在对面座位上的人类时，表面的那个争强好胜又恶劣任性的朔间凛月似乎在一瞬间消失了，这个活了一千多年的长生血族撩开厚重的帷幔看到夕阳西斜，靠着窗棂喃喃自语，“属于我的时间要来了吗……”

然而黄昏暧昧地拖延着节奏，落日迟迟不肯完全沉没，白昼与黑夜在这铺天盖地的橙色之中进行着漫长的拉锯战。在最后踏进朔间邸的台阶上时，朔间凛月看着还未完全暗下的天际，最终吐出了一声绵延光阴织就的叹息，“看来还为时尚早。”

所以虽然他小心地珍惜着月永Leo醒来之后和他共处的时光，但朔间凛月并没有向他要求长久的陪伴或是永恒的约定。在月永Leo缓慢恢复健康的这段时间里，他们只是重现了当初那段上门完成订单的时光，在熟睡的芬芳花园里整日游荡，在严肃的书房里放低声音开基督教徒的玩笑，在长得仿佛漫无止境的旋转楼梯上倚靠着彼此睡觉。月永Leo没有察觉到朔间凛月其实只是闭上眼睛耳朵却在关心他的呼吸，而朔间凛月却是故意对月永Leo的梦魇视而不见。

那是需要他自己打破并走出来的困境，睿智的吸血鬼心想，长寿的人通常都有同一个秘诀，懂得不该多管闲事。当月永Leo终于没有禁受住新鲜花朵芬芳的诱惑、闭关制作了一打全新香水之后，朔间凛月被请来作为这些作品的评论家。他一个一个打开瓶盖，最终发现完全没有出乎他的意料，无论是热辣的甜椒、深情的鸢尾还是柔媚的铃兰，全都闻起来像是碎掉的玻璃一样无趣。

他不需要发表任何评价，因为它们的制作者显然更加心知肚明。朔间凛月安静地看着他，在破碎的玻璃的气味里一言不发，他想起了他的兄长与他告别的那一天，忽然发现原来下定决心要离开的人都有着同样的眼神。朔间凛月又想，但月永Leo不会擦干他的眼泪，不会在他耳畔许下任何约定，甚至不会给他留下一个吻。

“不对，不对！这些根本不是我想要的！还缺少了什么，是哪里出了问题！”月永Leo捂着自己的头焦躁地转了两圈，最后他抓住了朔间凛月的肩膀，他的眼眶周围明明全是焦虑的青黑，眼神却依旧闪闪发亮，“恶劣、大胆、美丽、傲气凌人！我要找到这样的花！凛月，下次再见时，我会送上和你最相衬的花。”

朔间凛月在他忽然凑近的眼神里愣住了，原来即使是他的时间也不曾静止而是一直奔涌向前，月永Leo并不是兄长，而这一次我也不会再哭了，你的约定我好好收到了，至于这个吻——

纵使它意味着离别，我也甘之如饴。朔间凛月环着他的肩膀，将自己此刻所有的爱意都挤压进了贴合的唇齿之间。


	26. 朔间凛月线结局 其二

1777年的圣母领报日，月永Leo来到这个国家的三周年，他已经收到了前往参加王室在夏宫里举办高端沙龙的邀请。与他获得同样殊荣的能工巧匠们来自各行各业，从八音盒的制作商到灌肠剂药剂师，从出于兴趣爱好的博学伯爵到自学成才的庶民商人，形形色色的请柬飞进了形形色色的手中，但月永Leo是其中最年轻的。

他不仅年轻，还完全没有社交经验或是可以为此提供帮助的人脉，虽然后者这两点更多是由于他的性格导致而非年纪，从他当初跟着商船渡过海峡来到这片被海洋包围的岛国后，他花了两年时间用鼻子寻找他答应过要送给朔间凛月的花，结果一无所获。

当然会一无所获，因为他渐渐明白这不过是一个让自己远行的拙劣借口。他不能再固步自封留在玻璃器皿一般的狭小世界里，曾经被完全否定而对创作产生的恐惧感在这两年里还经常如影随形，他许多次按捺不住对气味的欲望而走进香水工坊，而仅仅是雇主对他面试时的流程操作他都经常难以完成。 

他面临的这种瓶颈是在一条镜廊里破碎的。

当时无数玻璃和水银相互折射，重重叠叠的迷离幻象让他觉得坠入了一个空落落的世界，无论往哪个方向下坠都是漫无止境的眩晕，仿佛他的生命已经被压成了和镜面表层的汞一样薄的东西，而他的呼吸却和记忆一起变成了又浓又缓的悬浊液。就在他像是火盆里渐冷的灰烬一样自己熄灭自己的生命时，他闻到了一阵惬意而熟悉的气味。也许是他此刻的精神涣散又飘渺，他没能够将这阵气味同他曾收藏过的任何一种进行及时的比对，这股气味举重若轻地将他的灵魂抬起又轻轻放下，到月永Leo再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己站在一面镜子前，摸着眼前那个自己的虚影已经泪流满面。

他觉得就在刚才，朔间凛月走过了他的背后。

从这一天之后，他曾经不再流动的创作激情终于解冻。他的才能不管在哪个地方都能为他打开市场，月永Leo用一年的时间高歌猛进势如破竹，到他收到这张请柬的时候，他还不到三十岁。只是月永Leo忽然又觉得自己的人生轨迹不过是螺旋式的上升，曾经他拒绝了成为一个皇太子的座上宾，如今却又要在海对岸另一个王室的行宫里受邀赴宴。但如今的他已经不会再因为他人的赞美或攻讦而动摇心智，月永Leo想要作出不一样的选择，他欣然决定前往。

但他在社交和人脉上的空白首先成了他的阻碍。月永Leo干脆花了一笔钱请了一位时下热门的“上层礼仪培训师”，在学习这些繁文缛节时他总会想起当年的老师朔间凛月，相比这段陈腐愚钝一板一眼毫无想象力的教学，他不知有多怀念那段在朔间邸的生活，最后总算是凭借着对未知事物的好奇让他坚持了下来，而可悲的是这还不是他要解决的最严峻的问题。这位礼仪培训师向他强调，他必须携带一位女伴出席。

月永Leo试图也用悬赏招募的方式为自己找到一位合适的女性一同前往，但他的计划还没写到纸上就被彻底否决了——如果真的有这样一张海报张贴出来，月永Leo只会以“有伤风化罪”被逮捕。但他的确既无女友也无情人，甚至在这个国家他还没和任何一个女性产生过什么值得一提的联系，那位请来的礼仪培训师难以置信，怎么也不能说服自己这个从对面那片浮华奢靡之都漂洋来的青年竟然三年没有眷顾过性欲。

最后这位培训师完成了自己的教导拿钱走人之后，月永Leo也没能解决女伴的问题，这时他灵机一动，决定把当年的伎俩如法炮制稍加润饰，他相信可以为自己打造出一款哪怕是最苛刻挑剔的入场检查官闻了也会为他躬身放行的香水。

从技术上来说，他的作品是无比成功的，可惜的是他也和当年一般遭遇了同样的难缠对手——这次宴会的入场检查官员罹患了重感冒，嗅觉系统全面瘫痪。月永Leo穿着他最正式的一套礼服，头发用薄荷发油往后梳起，挺括的领结把他平日的不羁放纵连同领口一起束好，可是这难得一派正经模样的月永Leo即使出示了盖着皇室纹章的请柬，还是被古板的礼节拒之门外。

“先生，我们相信您的确是请柬的持有者、尊敬的香水制造商月永Leo，但如果不符合出席要求，我们还是不能为您放行。”

月永Leo气得一句粗话差点脱口而出，他准备在这两个老古董面前当场撕掉这张狗屁请柬，明天就关门大吉乘船离开。就在这时他的背后停下了一辆漆黑典雅的马车，月永Leo回头一看，从马车里走出一位少女，夸张的束腰和托胸勒出了姣好的腰线，缀满胸前的黑色蕾丝一直堆到领口，纤细的颈上系着绢丝做成的蔷薇花，而她的脸庞和挽起的头发都藏在黑纱后面，只有那朵漆黑的不凋之花衬着白皙的皮肤兀自在这暗夜里开放。少女拖着蓬松的大裙摆向他走来，藏起来的鞋跟在石板上敲出回响。

月永Leo绅士地准备让行，没想到这位少女靠近他后一下挽上了他的手臂。

“亲爱的，怎么不等我就先走了？”

月永Leo往后一看，送来少女的马车又悄无声息地离开了，他想大概她也没有适合出席的同伴，于是找上了自己蒙混过关。月永Leo虽已对这俗套的宴会全无兴趣，但他倒是不介意助人为乐一次。他的手虚虚搭上少女腰间，用指尖将那纸请柬弹给入场检查官， “送给你们了，好好记住我的名字。”

他们进入宴场之后就分道扬镳，月永Leo环顾四周，在场没有任何人事物出乎他的意料，他取了一杯酒却不想参与推杯换盏，至于露台和花园则早已被幽会的男女占领，他啜着龙舌兰含进一口热带风情，仰进角落的丝绒沙发里遗憾自己浪费了一个夜晚，结果这片柔软里陷进来的还不止一个他。

他挪开酒杯避免酒液洒上少女的裙摆，绿眼睛里是毫不掩饰的好奇。方才分别的那位少女如今似是跌到他的身边，环上他的脖子坐进怀里，一句悄悄话送到他的耳边：“现在我扮演的是你的太太。”

月永Leo觉得她的措辞实在冒犯，如今自己已经不需要女伴，如果她还需要帮助也该是请求自己扮演她的丈夫。他又看了她一眼，忽然一阵不该出现在陌生人身上的熟悉感抓住了他的眼睛，穿越层叠的黑纱他似乎窥到了真相的一角。接着他的目光往下，扫过胸部时对方适时地送上一句揶揄的低笑，但月永Leo也在笑，这次他搂住了怀中之人的腰，结结实实不留余地，正准备掀开那神秘的面纱——

“请问您是否就是著名的香水制造商月永先生？对您的名讳尊仰已久，能否……”

“不好意思，我太太身体不适，她要求我带她出去透透气。失陪了。”月永Leo仰头喝尽了酒，分开前来搭讪的人群，搂扶着他的“夫人”去了中庭花园。

好了，现在他也是那些来此幽会的男女之一了。

月永Leo觉得好笑，觉得怀念，但却并没有多少对他的出现的好奇与惊讶，月永Leo设想过他们的重逢许多次，同样也有许多次他觉得他就在自己身边，在擦身而过的转角，在万千人群里的咫尺。但吸血鬼藏起了自己的气味，当他回身之时，只留下了一缕能让他摸到往事边角的旧香。

他们走在玫瑰花的迷宫里，月光和夜风都染上了缠绵的馥郁，即使早已没有演戏的必要，月永Leo依旧搂着他的“夫人”，他收紧了环在腰间的双手，埋进那领口的蕾丝堆里深嗅了一口，月永Leo闻到了他不再熟悉的气息，这个气息既不是曾经光与暗之间的缓慢衰朽，也不是借用了他的气味后伪装成的人类肉体，而是细致地用上了一切少女会选择的发蜡、蜜粉、香水，为自己在月永Leo面前的出现进行了精心的化妆。

他跟在自己身边多久了？为什么掩藏起自己的行踪？在这样一个夜晚乔装出现又是为了什么？月永Leo把头搁在他的肩上，突然觉得一个人过来的这些年好累。

裙摆看似蓬松却质地坚硬，月永Leo的膝盖顶进他的腿间，裙子被拉起来一段，微冷的空气灌进来，轻微的冷战在交叠的腿间互相传递麻痹。月永Leo无师自通地成了一个惯于调情的浪子，他在他的耳边问道，“里面是什么，鲸鱼骨还是吊带袜？”

他的旧识仅用一句回答就在他的脑海里挑逗起了所有的往事，“空无一物。”

凛月、凛月，果然是你，只能是你。月永Leo在心里预演了几遍如何再一次喊出他的名字，但最后他最先说出的却是一句道歉：“对不起，我还没找到可以送给你的花。”

吸血鬼侧过头来，隔着层叠的面纱、一个手掌的距离、三年分别的时间望着他。清风钻进他们的呼吸之间，恰好吹起了黑纱的一角，露出了他记忆中的下颌形状，抹上了蜜膏的唇稍纵即逝。

这是虚幻的今夜里让他能够确实抓住的唯一机会，月永Leo没有辜负命运给他留下的破绽，他就着环抱的姿势吻上了朔间凛月的唇。

除了嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，月永Leo还能感觉到朔间凛月的长手套上的蕾丝在他颈后摩擦，能感觉到他品尝的唇上沾的正是自己最新一批畅销作品的甜味，能感觉到他们在意乱情迷里压在玫瑰花墙上，尖锐的刺把他们的礼服抓出了道道伤痕，月永Leo的手指插进他的假发时在想，如果在床上，朔间凛月会不会也像玫瑰花一样把自己抓得伤痕累累。

黑色的面纱又落下来，把月永Leo的眼睛弄得发痒，几乎要流下眼泪，他想把这张阻挡在他们重逢之间的面具掀开，然而他对面的吸血鬼用手指代替嘴唇推开了他，玫瑰花刺扎伤了他的指尖，最后一滴血珠滴进了月永Leo的唇壑。

“凛——”

“我是旧日的幻影，是无心的鬼魅，不要叫出我的名字，现在还不是我们的重逢之时。”

“这是对我当初离开的惩罚，还是你玩的又一个游戏？”月永Leo伸出手，没能够抓住他的一片衣角。

“不，我只是不想再爱上谁了而已。”

＊

月永Leo失眠了两个夜晚，最终发现自己远不是曾经自己想象的那样无欲无求无牵无挂，但是和一个吸血鬼捉迷藏是一件单方面的徒劳差事，连他最信赖的鼻子都无法帮上一点忙，月永Leo在懊恼里思念朔间凛月，但他对当初自己跨出的一步也从不后悔。

又一个三年之后，他离开了这个国家再次回到熟悉的大陆，在一座水城住下并且已经习惯了享受人们对他的尊敬而再次忘掉故土的一切，因为他的香水工坊在水路的源头，每个清晨都靠他往河流里倾下的一滴来为这个城市定下一天的基调。

在这个三年里他一反常态，试图用许多人都尝试过的方法为自己找到新的情感寄托，但最终他发现，接受女性的邀请而发生的关系就像吃饭，同属于身体欲望，同样需要被人提醒才让他想起，同样哪怕解决了都让他觉得乏味和空虚。

在这一年的狂欢节，他已经两个月没有想起朔间凛月了，并且觉得最近都没再感觉到那种若有似无的存在感了，而就在这时他又猝不及防地与他相遇了。

朔间凛月戴着狂欢节面具，吐着翡翠花蕊的烫金鲜花开遍了他的眼角眉梢，一粒红宝石绘成了他的眼泪，夸张的太阳纹饰在面具的猫耳之间刺出光辉，他站在叹息桥头，只用一眼就让月永Leo推开了围着他的男女拥趸，逆流而上。

吸血鬼遮起了自己的眼睛，但留出了自己的下半张脸，让他可以轻易挑起笑容，轻易给月永Leo留下一个吻，又能够轻易地在下一秒又说出“再见”。

月永Leo现在明白了，这就是朔间凛月故意对他施加的折磨，用数年一会的露水情缘就把他拖回吸血鬼的圈套，全身上下还该死地喷满了自己想着他才做出来的香水。他依旧没找到答应要送给凛月的花，凛月也依旧不愿与他坦诚地重逢，在被月永Leo抓住之前，他就翻身跃进了桥下的小船里，又融进了漫长夜色。

月永Leo在桥头想要直接跳进河里，但他知道这次也终将无果。而他强烈预感这种折磨还不止两次，果然他还在假面舞会上、乔装游行上、甚至戏剧表演上都与朔间凛月有过短暂的一会，月永Leo已经乐此不疲，他学会了在一吻里倾注自己蓄积的欲念，把每一次都当做最后一次，当做死前诀别的吻。

当他离开了十六年、在1789年再次回到王都的时候，他的才华已经获得了与之相配的年龄，然而动乱的国内已经没有了给他施展的舞台。

月永Leo一个个拜访故友的住处，发现他们都已经在数年之前就已经离开了这里，曾经辉煌的宅邸被践踏烧焦，火炬在底层传递燃烧，最终革命的火星也溅上了王宫里的地毯。他在漫无目的的游走里最后来到了偏僻的朔间邸，看到它依旧冷淡惨白的屋顶和塔尖他涌上一阵安心，起码这里还没有被硝烟染黑，他沿着围墙走着，回忆着朔间凛月和他的一切，想起他如新死之人一般从床上坐起，齿间却留着覆盆子的香气；想起他掐住自己脖子的手指和好奇地问着“爱”是什么；想起万千个互相倚靠和十数次的唇齿相接，以及朔间凛月每次会戴上的面具——他发现自己已经许久没见过他的眼睛了。

他走到朔间邸的植物园旁边，隔着边门望进那片十多年前他种下的花圃，就是在这里他拿到了飘进来的戏剧传单，假如当时他们没有离开宅邸去看戏，假如他在剧院没有第一次离开朔间凛月，也许人生又会选择另一个方向。月永Leo爬上墙翻过了墙头，却发现朔间凛月依旧如同当年那个午后一样撑着阳伞坐在凉亭里。

一时之间他只有沉默，朔间凛月的脸依旧隐在阳伞下，这次的假面究竟是他有意为之还是天意使然，月永Leo想，他如此恶劣地以愚弄人类为乐，大胆地出现在自己面前送上一吻，美丽又傲气凌人的吸血鬼啊，世上没有与他相称的花。

但这有什么所谓，我可以比他更加恶劣更加大胆，他向朔间凛月走去，他要扔掉他的阳伞，用自己为他遮挡阳光，直视着他的眼睛吻他，在他再次逃走之前抓住他。

月永Leo离凉亭还有两步，忽然之间他闻到了火药的腥味，嗅觉之后是听觉，最后才是痛觉和视觉，听到破空之声和刺破肉体的声音之后，他才后知后觉察知胸口剧痛，顺着视线往下，他看到鲜艳的花在他心脏上绽放。

视觉却是最先开始模糊的，他恍惚之间看到朔间凛月扔掉了阳伞朝他奔来，跪在他面前为他挡住了阳光，颤抖着哭泣着喊着他的名字。围墙之外已经想起了喧嚣的冲锋声，在此起彼伏的“杀死一切贵族！！”之中，月永Leo抬起手把鲜血染上了凛月苍白的嘴唇。

“在我们重逢之时，为你献上我心脏里长出来的花。”


	27. 朔间凛月线结局 其三

“哥哥，救救他吧。”

幽暗的山洞里，古老的银器正如传说中的那样在烧灼着伤口，朔间凛月就是靠着这样一柄小刀阻止了伤口的自愈，让自己得以流出足够多的血绘完呼唤兄长的符阵。伴随着对血族来说货真价实的这场自虐他一遍一遍低呼着朔间零的名字，在如此纷乱恐慌的当下，兄长的名讳代表着千年以来积淀下的力量与安心，以及此刻唯一的希望。

画完最后一个符文的尾梢，吸血鬼拔出了银刀，刀尖上甩落的一滴血衔接起了这个召唤阵外层圆圈的最后断口。古老的秘法需要献祭上最亲近的血脉以获得远隔万里的共鸣，朔间凛月跪在复杂花纹的中央，听见湮远的声音似乎渐渐靠近，幽紫色的火焰在他眼前出现，在空气中逐渐燃烧成瑰丽的火云，从中倏尔飞出了万千的蝙蝠，它们像是织成了一件硕大的斗篷，而在下一个瞬间这件巨氅又倾颓收缩，连同火焰和使魔都一并吞没，翻覆之间只留下了朔间凛月百余年未见的兄长。

朔间零的鞋跟踩上了弟弟流出的鲜血，他看着凛月的脸，语气难得严肃：“不惜如此伤害自己也要叫来吾辈，总不会是凛月终于要同哥哥重归于好了吧……？”

与他们共同度过的长久时间相比，兄弟之间的分别与龃龉都可算是短如弹指的一瞬，然而也正是这漫长到无聊的生命让他们习惯了遗忘从前，更新鲜的怨恨挤掉了陈旧的怀念占据了有限的记忆，朔间凛月在这一次的苏醒之后经历了一段没有兄长的不习惯的生活，接着又收到来自朔间零的频繁而烦人的信件，说话的方式变得古怪而陌生，事无巨细试图为他安排生活的方方面面，在领会到其中的关心之前他首先感觉到的是惺惺作态，去忙你的伟大事业吧，反正也回不来，干脆不要管我不就好了。

但也许他唯一愿意说出口的感谢兄长的事，是朔间零为了让他能够融入人类社会，而委托了鸣上家为他寻找能获得人类气味的方法。正是这一来自兄长的多管闲事让他遇见了月永Leo，而只要想到月永Leo和他如今垂危的生命，朔间凛月就有勇气获得足够的坦诚。“兄长，请救救他吧。”

朔间零看着奄奄一息的这个人类，他的心脏被火器射穿，开了个口的左胸喷出的血液染红了他大半个身躯，但奇怪的是，受了这样的致命伤他居然还有一丝微弱的生命。年长的吸血鬼捻了一点这个人类的血液，回头说道：”他已经没救了。即使汝给他喝过血，心脏受到这样的重创也不可能存活下来的，人类就是这样脆弱的生物啊，凛月应该也清楚的才对吧？”

“这种事情，我还是明白的……”朔间凛月咬着已经没有血色的下唇，他望向兄长的眼神让朔间零明白了他的决定。

吸血鬼凝视着他的弟弟，微微摇头：“凛月呀，吾辈不会阻碍汝的决定，以前汝也做过这样的尝试……而这一次的话，在汝想要自己了结之时，吾辈都无法保证那个时候能陪在汝的身边啊……吾辈也不想看到凛月再一次因为后悔而流泪了啊……”

“我们这样的生物，暴食鲜血、贪婪长生、愤怒太阳、嫉妒人类可以践行一生一世的誓言，唯一还会在心里留下如同罪孽一般的芥蒂的，只有自己产生的后悔之情了……这是曾经你告诉我的，这一次，如果让我就这么看着他在我眼前死去的话，那才是会让我在未来不断后悔的事情……但兄长说的没错，我的确很害怕他会像我曾经一厢情愿留在黑暗世界的那些人类一样，因为我而失去了阳光，最后变成了我都认不出的存在……”被世人畏惧的吸血鬼消极地低着头，此刻他害怕的是虚无缥缈的命运与未来。他的兄长过来抬起了他的头，久违地在他的前额上落下一个安慰的吻，“但如果凛月已经决定去做了，叫来吾辈商讨也无济于事呀，作为哥哥，吾辈永远都只会赞同凛月。”

“……以前的每一次我都搞砸了，但如果是你的话，仅仅用一滴血就可以让人类成为我们的的同伴了吧？如果是兄长的话，一定会做得比我更好吧？”

朔间零怔忪了一瞬，摸了摸凛月的头发露出了一个微笑：“他已经是让汝如此珍惜的人了吗？的确比起凛月的血，吾辈的对于人类来说没有那么刺激。只要凛月不会后悔就好，以前明明是个独占欲那么强的孩子啊……”

“况且我也不想和他成为、创造者与创造物那样毫不对等的关系……”朔间凛月望着兄长再次走向月永Leo的背影喃喃自语，他没有信仰的神明可以祈祷，于是只能用默念一遍一遍向命运宣战，他要藐视生死的规则，跳脱生命的桎梏，自私又执拗地挽留下月永Leo。

朔间零划开了自己的指尖，凛月看着他的鲜血滴进月永Leo心脏的伤口里，不论成败这都将是这个器官最后的跳动了，一滴、两滴、三滴，那个空洞一口一口地吞噬着朔间零的鲜血，凛月这才发现，他的兄长指尖的伤口居然在他流了这么久血之后还没愈合完好。

在他独自因为分别的寂寞而任性地怨恨兄长的时候，原来在他没有察觉的地方，他的兄长已经老去了这么多。

“——至于唤醒这个新生小鬼的第一顿餐，还是凛月来为他准备吧，老人家也是很忙的，赶来一趟已经耽搁太久了喏～”朔间零转身宣布结束了自己的工作，他过来抱了抱凛月，夸张地诉说着想念和不得不再次离开的抱歉，一向不直率的弟弟也抬起手抓住了他的外袍，揪紧的手指代替了双臂张开的一个拥抱，“……下次再见，哥哥。”

朔间零有如来时那样消失在了一团幽紫的火焰里，凛月看着最后一点零星的火花消散在空气中时心想，没能够对这一次以及对哥哥至今为止所做的一切坦诚地进行道谢，一定是他最后一件会为之后悔的事。

＊

月永Leo对于自己变成了吸血鬼这件事觉察得不够敏锐但却接受得十分坦然。他是在浑浑噩噩的昏睡与没有自觉的吸食中度过了第二个初生的阶段，意识经过漫长的混沌终于清醒的时候，他新长出的獠牙正刺在朔间凛月的手腕里，缓慢而切实地吸着吸血鬼浓郁的血液。

他第一次靠自己的意志而非本能完成了自己作为吸血鬼的一次进食，餍足和困倦让他懒洋洋地拔出了尖牙，萦绕在口腔里的血腥气让他觉得有点熟悉，可惜月永Leo只推断出了这段时间他没有知觉时的喂食，却不知晓早在多年前那次落水之后的昏迷中他就已经品尝过。

“现在是……几几年了？”他发现即使刚刚饮过血，喉咙还是干得厉害，也许自己的声带已经许多年没有振动过了。

朔间凛月睁圆了眼睛看了他好久，最后扑到了他的身上紧紧地抱住了他。月永Leo以为他在哭泣，但等到他怀里的身体停止颤抖以后，他听见了朔间凛月带着笑意的回答：“人类已经经历了朝代与权力的颠覆，但对我们而言不过是眨眼之间。从那过后过了三年，如今是1792年。”

月永Leo逐渐适应了自己的五感，经历过蜕变的它们变得更加敏感，与自己曾经的人生对比之下，月永Leo终于明白了曾经他的嗅觉和普通人之间的差异，这种差异就正如还是人类时的自己的视觉与听觉和如今的差距一样。他在几乎没有光线的室内也能看清微小的尘埃，听得见地远方地平线上阵阵的闷雷。一个全新的世界纤毫毕现地呈现在他面前，他没有感觉恐慌，而是兴奋得不能自已。他虽然想现在就动用妄想，但大脑就和身体一样还在生锈，“现在是什么季节了？今天是几月几号？”

朔间凛月松开手臂转而趴在他胸口抬起头看着他，月永Leo已经与这双眼睛阔别已久，如今他从中看到了熟悉的戏谑与少有的温柔，“今天是一个有些特别的日子。”他缓缓说道，“今天是9月22日，发起了革命的人们在今天成立了自己的共和国，你听见他们的礼炮声了吗？”

原来那不是雷声而是欢庆的礼炮。月永Leo试着把听觉聚焦在远处，这一次他失败了，他还需要更多对于习惯新身份的练习，所幸他有一位富有经验又愿意在他身上花费时间的老师。

他的老师继续微笑，“今天还是我的生日，是我第……具体年龄还是不说了，我也有点记不得了，而且你比较喜欢这样的悬念不是吗？

“今天也是你新的生日。是你作为我的同伴而苏醒过来的第一天，是你的生命以另一种方式存续的第一天。曾经的你和旧时代旧王朝一起死去了，现在的你和我、和新的秩序一起迎来了这个纪念新生的日子。

“你愿意和我分享同一个生日吗？”

明明已经停止跳动的心脏此刻似乎却在发痛，月永Leo直视着他的眼睛回答，“这明明应该是由我来提出的请求啊……”

有关同作为吸血鬼共处的第一天应该如何度过，在他们想出确切的活动之前，月永Leo首先察觉到了他所在的并非他熟悉的朔间邸，对于他的疑问躺在他身边的朔间凛月作出了回答，他曾经拜访过并且倒下的那个居所如今已经付之一炬，连同一个神秘贵族和古老的传说一起化为了灰烬，当时他带着月永Leo逃出来的过程也费了一番周折，所幸家族中有一位热衷建筑的同胞，经他改造修建的庇护所四散在这个城市、这个国家乃至这片大陆的各个角落，至于如今——

他侧过身凑近月永Leo的耳畔，压低的声音毫无必要只是为了有趣，“我们正在一个秘密辟出的地下室，现在我们的头顶，就是那群人类新选作的市政厅。”

在隐秘的黑暗处藏身本就紧张刺激，如今他们相当于在权力中心的人类的眼皮底下幽居。月永Leo还没对自己从人类转化为吸血鬼的身份有确切的认同实感，但他同样能感到这阵形同背德的禁忌与叛逆。他也在这个距离用气声调情，仿佛他们的音量稍高就会被发现所在，“你真是个坏孩子，凛月。”

只要再靠近一点他们就可以碰到对方的嘴唇，事实上他们也的确这么做了。朔间凛月舔着月永Leo新生的尖牙，安抚着那里时刻沸腾的痒意，在这接吻之前的互相试探里他突然低声说了一句“对不起”，但月永Leo抬起手按着他的头发直接吻了进去，此时的道歉太过于煞风景，而内容明明两人都心知肚明。

朔间凛月的手指也缠住了月永Leo的头发，从第一次见到你的时候，我就觉得你的头发像是明亮的太阳，而现在我夺走了你的阳光；月永Leo支起身体压在了他身上，曾经在这个距离可以听到你年轻而有力的心跳，但现在这份搏动也被我夺走了；他们的手在衣物的遮挡下游走，如今月永Leo的躯干如初生般光滑，成为吸血鬼的转化把他的身体定格成了虚幻的美，不再有被殴打、烫伤、水痘、骨折过的痕迹，他曾经的苦难和生存过的印记也全部被我夺走了。

“别哭啊凛月，是我刚刚把你咬太痛了吗？”月永Leo放开他的嘴唇，舔了舔他的眼泪，舌尖还意犹未尽地舔过自己的尖牙上残留的血珠。

“没有，我只是在遗憾，在你还是人类的时候没有和你上一次床。”


	28. 朔间凛月线结局 终章

他们同居的前三个星期即使与浪漫的边缘也相距甚远，形容成鼹鼠的巢穴是对这个地下室最贴切且礼貌的评价。月永Leo就在这样的地下逐渐取回对身体各条肌肉的控制，最终他发现在这个逼仄的空间里甚至无法判断是否恢复到了以前的运动水准，因为他的脚步就像思想一样没走出十步就会因为撞到四壁而被迫停下。

他的焦躁通常会湮灭在鲜血的甜香里，这段时间的幽处和穴居把月永Leo的精神隔绝到了一个他认为和现实世界平行而处的另一个时空里，他昏沉地接吻、迟钝地拥抱、麻木地吮吸着朔间凛月主动奉上的鲜血，甚至失去了所有的欲望，不需要进食、睡眠，也不需要求知或是求爱。

直到宣告了河流汛期的第一场暴雨把整个城市彻底冲刷的那一天，已经浸泡过石灰质、生满菌类的木头和衰败尸骨的雨水把气味带进了这间隘室，似乎惊动了其中被遗忘的时光和迷失的行尸走肉。月永Leo第一次学会了如何控制伸出尖利的指甲，他在墙壁上抓出了深切的划痕，每一道里都盛满了他对更广阔世界的渴望。朔间凛月依次吻过他的指尖，然后带他去到了地面上。

的确，他担忧的从来不是头顶的人类或是太阳，而只是初生吸血鬼对世界的脆弱敏感，不是对杀戮、贪食或是性欲渴望，他将月永Leo的第一缕欲望引导向了自由与远方。朔间凛月不知道这个尝试是否能远离不幸，但他已决定不再为任何事感到后悔。他带着月永Leo踏上地面以下的最后一个台阶，足以把他们烧成灰的阳光此刻躲在乌云后方，但他仍然捂住了月永Leo的眼睛保护它们以习惯变化的亮度，但后者拿下了他的手，月永Leo比他更快一步踏进雨海之中转身注视着他。

阵雨忽然收敛，太阳刺破云层，万千光柱自天堂射向人间。仿佛被蛀蚀的宫殿在寂然倒塌，仿佛古老画作的油彩在片片剥裂，狂风吹荡落叶，白蚁爬过木头，新生血族月永Leo的皮肤随光斑片片烧灼、剥落、化成飞扬的碎屑但又迅速地再次重生。朔间凛月被眼前的景象所震慑，他从这可怖的画面里只看到了惊心动魄的瑰丽，以及他第一次在他们这个族群身上发现的希望之光。

月永Leo把他也拉上地面，让他跌进自己的怀抱。这是一个没有亲吻和刺咬的单纯的拥抱，月永Leo收紧了手臂，他的手背上甚至还在上演寂寥无声的死亡与新生。“我会和你做遍所有阳光下能做的事的。谢谢你，凛月。”

他们的时间随着这一个约定而一下动摇起了辉煌的震颤，正如当时刚刚时兴的蒸汽动力机那样，一下把曾经迟滞蹉跎的岁月加快到了前所未有的速度。他们成了最时髦的隐姓埋名者和最低调的时尚弄潮儿，钱财、时间、胆量和好奇心他们一个不缺，又因为宗教与法律从没有对他们进行过束缚，道德也早就成为了看不出一丝原本面目的灰烬。

他们曾经参加了最荒淫无耻的隐秘宗教，但还是拒绝了以任何一种方式享用成为祭品的处女，因为当他们在幽暗的烛光里各自被领到昏迷赤裸的人类面前时，月永Leo和朔间凛月都发现，是他们对视时彼此眼中的光影更让自己心动。他们也曾经用了一点不光彩的手段得以在半夜乘坐当时的崭新发明——热气球，这个超前的交通工具因为挣脱了令人安心的重力而让群众倍感不安，但吸血鬼完全没有对高空坠落的担忧，朔间凛月靠在载人筐的边缘上俯视逐渐远去的陆地，他背后是对燃烧火焰的控制阀门兴致勃勃的月永Leo，当整个城市最高的教堂塔尖也成为了遥远的小黑点时，朔间凛月想起了数百年前的那次日食，彼时天地幽晦，他站在塔顶也是这么朝下望去，他的兄长化成了万千个存在，在与世界共舞。

于是他自然而然地提起了朔间零，引来了月永Leo和他并肩俯瞰地上的风景。他们已经看到了陆地的边缘，更深更黑的海面偶尔翻起珍珠一般的泡沫，朔间凛月的讲述就像这轻柔鼓动的海潮掀起的细碎白色浪尖，是随着游走的回忆随性而至，浮光掠影间已过了数百年。月永Leo觉得他在讲述一个神话，怀抱着虔诚与怀念在追忆往昔的信仰，但又正是这样滉漾着感伤的语调让月永Leo察觉，此刻的朔间凛月比起苍老更像年轻，比起睿智更像茫然，比起吸血鬼更像人类。

在这样一个远离他们应栖之地的空中楼阁里，月永Leo觉得自己又取回了那早已升上天堂的凡心，他轻轻触碰朔间凛月让他转过脸后印上的这个吻，是第一次仅仅出于全身全心的纯粹爱意。

但朔间凛月在欣然接受这个吻、下个吻、下下个无数的吻的时候，内心都自认为并不相信爱情。他嘲讽一切歌颂爱情的文艺作品，尤其对人类之间的婚姻制度嗤之以鼻，两个性格、文化、观念、性别都不相同的差异个体因为父母和家庭而在虚无的神面前承诺生活在一起，忍受那些他们结下约定前根本不了解却一直存在的矛盾，这根本就荒谬到了极点。但他在和月永Leo因为种种原因而经历第三次搬家时，他看着溢出黄铜包角箱子的那些孟加拉的放大镜、英国的珐琅转花钟、日本的鹿威、中国的一整套东珠、青金石和珊瑚做的朝珠以及其他来自世界各地的珍奇玩意时，比起好奇他们究竟是什么时候买回了这么多他毫无印象的东西，另一个认识先在他的脑海里浮出了水面——尽管他一直忽视或是不承认，但现在他们的生活相处的确和人类的婚姻无甚差异。

他躺倒在一堆根本塞不进箱子的真丝里，就像躲避参加搬家事宜一样躲避思考他的这个新发现。月永Leo的整理比他更没有章法，而且通常没有收拾完三个零碎就会陷入对往事的考古中，他找到一本带着小金钥匙的深蓝色本子，打开后发现的确算得上一件古董了，这是他们五十年前淘到的一本女巫编纂的日历。月永Leo像牧师宣读祷词一般朗诵着今日的忌宜，“忌求医，忌移徙，忌安葬。”朔间凛月笑得蜷进了丝绸深处，“那我们今天可以顺理成章偷懒了。”月永Leo穿过盒盖大开的天鹅绒包面箱、滚落了半块地毯的西洋棋子、和几顶装饰着雉鸟尾翎的礼帽走近朔间凛月，最后折下一根鲜艳的长羽毛当作书签，因为读完这段他就想去做别的事了。“宜婚嫁，宜纳彩，宜行房。”

月永Leo没有揭开朔间凛月盖在脸上的深红丝绸，他跪在这堆层叠的织物里、斜射进来的阳光中、柔软厚重的地毯上吻他，他把凛月的手压在地上，接着又嵌进自己的手掌。视觉被遮蔽之后触觉就加倍敏感，朔间凛月感觉阳光透过丝绸将他的眼前晕染成了一片暖红，而自己的两只手被按在两侧，这个姿势让他联想到了十字架上受难的救世主，凡是能够亵渎世人信仰的神明的，他都充满了兴味。于是他还要更加大胆地用腿缠住月永Leo的腰，催促他的胯部和自己的相撞，舌头勾引出彼此的唾液，顺着他没有一刻合上的双唇淌过下颌、脖颈，洇湿了一小片丝绸。

他们对此毫不在意，因为这绝不会是第一滴打湿它的液体，这堆丝绸也注定在这个午后成为他们在这个住宅里的最后一张寝床。月永Leo还在耐心地解开凛月的衣领和扣子，后者已经直接撕开了他的上衣，“抱歉抱歉～因为看不见所以控制不好力道和方向～”他毫无诚意的道歉惹来月永Leo在他刚剥出来的脖子上咬了一口，尖牙又深又重地刺进血管，这行为本身就勾起了朔间凛月对另一个部位将会发生的动作的联想，刺痛和酥麻又一并炸开，舒服的快感里血液缓慢而清晰地流失着，月永Leo既磨着他的伤口又舔着那一块皮肤，搞得朔间凛月气喘吁吁、神志昏昏、想入非非。

他觉得自己像是正在被文火烤炙，一面已经焦头烂额，另一面却还在忍耐冷落，然而看火的厨师擅离了职守。月永Leo放开了他的身体，完全离开了他的皮肤，连衣角都没有留在他的身上，他等了一会儿，觉得已经过了一个世纪，他最长的那些梦里也没让他觉得如此寂寞和难捱。“……你在哪里？”朔间凛月试探地开了口，但他自己也觉得奇怪的是他依旧保持着刚刚的姿势纹丝未动，就像是在扮演等待刀叉临幸的料理。

“……别急，我只是在解开我的裤子。”月永Leo对他的焦迫感到迷惑，因为客观事实上时间只前进了不到十秒，但他依旧体贴地加快了动作，最后结合时还附上了一句道歉，“让你久等了。”

于是在这样一张浸满了阳光和体液的临时床铺上，朔间凛月终于在颠簸里承认，也许他远比自己想象的、远比月永Leo在这样的互相依赖里陷得更深。对此他事后感到十分不安，毕竟经年累月对爱情的不信任可以让他一瞬间就为自己展示无数结局不幸的范例，他在这次搬家里扔掉了无数承载着共同回忆的物品，并且告诫月永Leo这也是吸血鬼成长中重要的一课，因为他们的记忆迟早会因为超载而被压垮，因此首先要告别这些有形之物为自己减负。但事实上他只是试图用这种老办法来忘掉部分共处的时光，好稀释自己的一部分深情。

这个世纪是朔间凛月有生以来经历过工业发展最迅速的一百年，这也催促他要缩短自己在同一个国家逗留的周期，以往他有着贵族头衔的庇佑可以在阴影里悠闲度日，如今却要考虑起作为传说中的魔物被发现真相的后果。因此这次的住址变迁并不只是几个街区或是几个城市的距离，他们将远渡重洋。临行之前，月永Leo拽着朔间凛月去了新开的照相馆，朔间凛月可以对从古至今的绘画流派都如数家珍，面对这个小小的金属匣子却和月永Leo一样无知。他们拿到了两张相片之后，朔间凛月才意识到一个问题，一旦有了照相术的发明，他们这样不老的永生者的秘密将更难以掩藏。

但是能够留下一张轻便又易于保存的相片的确让他十分满意，月永Leo也在一边感慨，“如果我没有成为凛月的同类，如果我们只在以前相遇，最多能够做的也只是用画笔留下你的容貌了，然后我又早早死去，说不定能够转世几次，遇到曾经的自己留下的旷世杰作再徒然地爱上画中的主角！那该是多么缺憾，幸好我们一起存在于如今。”他的情话这么动听，以至于朔间凛月忍不住嘴角的上扬，他想纵使未来某日反目成仇分道扬镳，他也能够对着这张照片怀恋如今的幸福片刻。

远洋轮航几乎可以慢性杀死一个吸血鬼，晕船和对海水的恐惧充斥了整个苦旅，不过也多亏于此让他们有理由躲在船舱里掩藏身份。他们终于抵达的新大陆如今还一片破败，不过很快这里就会铺设第一条铁轨，架设第一条电话线，开办第一家电报局。

兴许是水土不服，或是跟不上日新月异的近代化速度，朔间凛月对这个国度花了很久也适应不良，不资深的吸血鬼月永Leo比他则容易融入得多。惨白刺眼的灯泡一度让朔间凛月觉得末日就要来临，从此他在夜晚也将被无数人工太阳折磨，但在体会到了它的便利和安全之后，这个发明也被他别扭得接受了。只有对电影他维持了长时间的偏见，由人类扮演虚假的喜怒哀乐以取悦观众这种事古已有之，但比起戏剧它更多了取景布置的真实、时间跨度的漫长、服装台词的通俗，这使得电影能够轻易让一批没见过世面的观众潸然泪下，但朔间凛月不屑一顾，因为在他长到记不清开端的生命里，早已见过了人世间真实又繁多的悲欢离合。

不过月永Leo成了它的忠实拥趸，他几乎不会错过任何一场得前去简陋的影院报道，没到一个月就给了售票女郎“这个年轻人是为了追求自己而在这样的寒冬还频繁光顾”的错觉。朔间凛月在起初赏脸看了几回之后就一直敬谢不敏，因此他滑稽地成了他们那个街区最后一个得知月永Leo的桃色绯闻的。当这个传言最终飘到他耳朵里时，已经进化成了“他们在电影结束后的放映室里幽会，一周三次”。被嫉妒、愤怒和预言成真的悲伤支配，他单方面和月永Leo吵了一架，像许久许久以前那样掐着月永Leo的脖子把他按在沙发上，咬开他的皮肤几乎想要吸干他的血液。

月永Leo尚不清楚他为何突然如此焦躁，袭击突如其来，在失血的昏迷前他想抬起手抚摸他的头发，但被一把甩开了，他在一阵黑暗袭来前回忆起了自己作为人类时最后看到的光景，也许是他的记忆重现，他此刻仿佛也看到了朔间凛月被血染红的嘴唇和沾满了眼泪的脸颊。

朔间凛月离开了这座城市，在他落脚的第一个晚上他想盘算一番以往和月永Leo的矛盾来继续维持自己的愤怒，但他却渐渐发现这竟然是他们相处至今第一次争吵，还是自己的独角戏。他曾经向自己约定再也不要做后悔的事，因此即使现在他的愤怒已经偃旗息鼓，只剩下了一腔孤独和寂寞，他也拒绝去悔恨自己的任性和冲动。朔间凛月决定把这次离家出走当作一次旅游，毕竟他上一次以此为目的的远游已经在数百年前，回忆起那次经历又让他不可避免地想起自己的兄长，在这种时候，也许向亲人求助或是诉说是个不错的选择。

他含糊其辞的一封信很快就收到了朔间零的回复，他的兄长没有被那些矫饰的伪装欺骗过去，一针见血地指出“这就是爱”，跳过了长达三页的对他找到爱人的不舍、委屈和怨念之后，朔间凛月在信的末尾读到，“我们总是羡慕人类的寿命短暂，让他们能够践行一生一世的诺言，但既然都是被时光抛弃的人，何不相信一次‘永远’试试呢？”

朔间凛月抬起头，看到送来回信的小蝙蝠飞到他头顶用翅膀拍了拍他的头，这个瞬间他说不上自己什么感受，好似大梦初醒，又似久别重逢。这是他离开月永Leo后的第一个月，窗外已是大雪纷飞，这三十天在他们的生命里短到只如眨眼一瞬，但却让他觉得已浪费了无数光阴，他此刻无比、无比想念月永Leo。

房间的门被旅馆的经理敲开，“先生，前台有接线给您的电话。”

他拿起听筒时还纠结又紧张，别扭地期待着这个新兴的发明能在他们俩之间拉起一根线，结果真的从里面魔法般地传来了月永Leo的声音。他说你怎么一个人丢下我走了，他说醒来没找到你觉得自己又死了一次，他说我找遍了这座城市也不愿意相信你的气味已经在远方，他说多亏了文明的进步、现在只需要通过十五位接线员我的思念就能传达给你。

月永Leo毫不害臊地在十五个接线员和一个朔间凛月的面前一遍一遍表白，直到朔间凛月的声音带上了哽咽：“这里雪好大，你快来接我。”

想了想他又加上一句，“但就算你花上一生一世才会到我的身边，我也会等你的。”


	29. 朔间凛月线结局 番外 - 万象

**万象**

这是一个对许多人来说前所未有的、最好的时代。

1850年的秋天，维多利亚女王和她的丈夫在一年前宣布要开展一个世界性博览会的消息最初并没有引起月永Leo的注意，它在报纸上的第一次亮相只获得了四分之一块干酪那么大的舞台，接着和其他注定被历史湮没的鸡毛蒜皮一起被这位化名的报纸专栏写手剪下来，先是一股脑堆在案头，后来则在一次桌前的即兴运动时因为暴露出了书桌摇晃的问题而被垫了桌脚。

之前在其他艺术领域的匿名活动已经赐予了月永Leo丰富的经验如何来赚取一份外快，他画过教堂的天顶画、给唱诗班写过合唱曲、还雕过好几座玛丽亚，为了不至于名声大噪他毫不谦虚地对他的助手宣称自己苦苦压抑了天赋与才华。如今他终于不再需要装作一个基督教徒为天父在人间的福音传播服务，在报纸上写连载故事的新差事对他而言只有新鲜而没有难度，因为他的主题正是“幻想中的生物——吸血鬼”。

至于朔间凛月为什么选择当他的助手、而不是也利用一下自己的丰富知识来为糊口做一些努力，他的说辞是他们家族的存续时间远比这个国家的贵族制度更久，因此就算丢了这个可以坐收年俸的身份，他还可以躺在过去的积蓄上衣食无忧许多年。月永Leo对他的说法不置可否，归根结底报酬本就是他选择工作的极次要原因，而就像用“月永Leo的助手”这个身份来概括朔间凛月是多么单薄和片面一样，他们真正工作的时间大概也只占生活总体面貌的很小一部分。

目前月永Leo这篇名义上是幻想本质却是写实的小说正进行到吸血鬼坠入爱河这一篇章，他抓着自己的头发发愁，自己这个半路出家的吸血鬼这方面经验不够丰富，而就坐在他对面的绝佳取材对象他又不想开口去问，打听现任的过往情史显然各种意味来说都是自讨苦吃。朔间凛月对他的烦恼嗤之以鼻，他从一开始就不看好月永Leo把两个主角都设定成吸血鬼的做法，当时他的看法是这样会让读者缺乏代入感。

但还有一个也许他自己都还没明确察觉的原因，那就是他对两个个体长久到永远的约定十分不信任。他此时再次马后炮地强调应该让楚楚可怜的人类少女来当主角，最后的结局则应该是她凄惨但仍然怀着爱意地死在俊美吸血鬼的獠牙之下，月永Leo马上反驳男主角会让她复活的，然后人类也会成为吸血鬼接着再幸福地生活在一起！话及至此他当然又想起了属于他们的往事，丝毫不害臊公开自己的爱情经历的月永Leo已经想联络编辑半路反悔，但这次却是朔间凛月阻止了他，“你要是写得太浪漫，结果惹得人类对吸血鬼产生了错误的憧憬或者好奇心大发怎么办？”

月永Leo把桌上那些姑且是用来取材的剪报又粗糙地翻了一遍，发现还是缺乏灵感，于是干脆地选择了拖稿。对于消磨时间他们已经是个中行家，除了掌握可以用来赚钱的那些技能，他们也在开发日常情趣上乐此不疲，最近的一个可以成为一段时间的指望的大工程便是在庭院里建造一个玻璃暖房。月永Leo在工作桌上腾出一块空地，朔间凛月已经跟上节奏铺开了他们的设计图。线条流畅数据精准，笔直的钢铁支撑着浑圆的玻璃穹顶，长生的吸血鬼已经比同时代人更早厌倦了洛可可，简洁利落的几何式成了他们的新选择。

无论经过多少次检查也只能从图纸上看出“我是天才”的月永Leo一锤定音，决定今天就要开始动工，他们趁着贸易街还没打烊的傍晚时分抓紧挑选了几份钢铁和玻璃样品，然而在进一步商讨派遣工人和运送原材时却碰了一个意想不到的壁，他们在接连四家工坊里都得到了同样的答复——有个更大的主顾在筹备一项更大的工程，现在他们这边的熟练工人都已经全收了定金乘船渡海工作去了。

至于这个主顾和工程的名字都不是个秘密，甚至月永Leo在听到真相的时候还想起自己似乎在哪见过，最终还是朔间凛月想起了对剪报有过的一瞥——一海之隔的帝国靠着蒸汽机为首的众多新技术在世界上昂首阔步领头前进，如今似乎时机已到，为了宣扬国威并且展现最崭新最精致的技术成品，以女王的丈夫为主要策划人的万国大展览会正在紧锣密鼓的筹划当中。

月永Leo愤恨不已，他首先不满自己的计划必须要为他人让步拖延这件事，接着对着朔间凛月批评起因为其他国家的雇佣就一哄而上的技术工人们。朔间凛月打着哈欠听他的抱怨，意识到的却是月永Leo对这个国家的归属感，但这种感情对一个吸血鬼来说也极有危害，朔间凛月已经习惯了不断的迁徙以及随之而来的相遇与别离，也许他作为前辈应该提醒他的恋人，等时光长到足以暴露出他们容颜不老的秘密之时，他们也必须离开这里。

于是作为花园温室计划的替代，朔间凛月提出了一个可以成为下一段时间的指望的新计划：在万国博览会召开之前，他们要搬进一个可以从窗口就看见这座建筑的全貌的房子里去。

这句话真是转移月永Leo坏心情的最佳灵药，他立刻燃起的巨大兴趣简直让朔间凛月怀疑，之前对他安土重迁的评价是否只是自作多情。月永Leo宣布把他们的温室设计图暂时在抽屉里封印起来，但这份草图的另一个起草人却知道，它恐怕永远也不会有派上用场的机会了。这一天之后两位吸血鬼成了万国博览会的热切关注者，因为他们也要随着它的工程进度而不断加快他们的搬家事宜，当月永Leo在报纸上看到披露的设计师手稿时，他大呼小叫地弄醒了朔间凛月，前者对着这个和他们的设计同出一个思路的建筑模型发出了诸多奇怪的感叹词，最后憋出一句“伟大的头脑果然思考的都是差不多的东西”。朔间凛月被他夸张的评价逗笑了，他看着这个同样由钢筋和玻璃为主要建筑材料的展览会馆，想象着它最终落成之后的震撼景象，“不也挺好的吗？以后我们的院子里就有一个更大的温室了。”

这座别名“水晶宫”的展览会馆预计占地将达到八万四千平方米，但因为它简洁的形式和主办者的殷切要求而建造得十分迅速。月永Leo为了尽快结束连载已经无数次设想要在这一章就飞来一块陨石砸死主角，但他此前已经展露出的无比跳脱的逻辑却被读者们当成了新奇的想象力，甚至报纸主编都在要求他尽可能拖长篇幅。小有人气的作家先生最终还是决定见好就收，这次倒不是担心一举成名而需要曝光在公众面前，而是在同朔间凛月为了选房而数次往返海上之后，月永Leo也觉得快要输给吸血鬼的体质了，对水流和颠簸的恐惧甚至让他们对洗澡和床上运动都产生了一段时间的抵触。

最终在他们终于办好住房买卖手续并带着大包小包无数行李登船起航的那天，报纸专栏上也刊登出了吸血鬼连载故事的大结局——在经历了十几章的爱恨情仇误会波折之后，两位主角最终在月下和解，深情相拥之时却被一块天外陨石双双砸死。读者的连篇骂声当然已无法传到作者耳中，但月永Leo在因为晕船而和朔间凛月一起吐得昏天黑地之时，还是真真切切地觉得自己仿佛是遭受了什么深重的诅咒。而目的地给他带来的也不是终于得以脚踏实地的欣慰，或是另一个国度的神秘和新奇——这不是他第一次踏足这个岛国，但却是他第一次要把这里当作久居之地、甚至要当作“家”来看待。

他回忆起了初次来这里的感受，不是去年底和朔间凛月来这里挑选房址和眺望建造中的水晶宫的那次，而是许多许多年前，他在一个圣母领报节藏在商船的货舱里偷渡来到这里的那一次。当时的自己浑浑噩噩，这块土地和这片海洋并没让他觉得和其它的陆地与海洋有多大区别，他主要用来认识世界的鼻子在当时被他自己封闭了起来——他依然能够闻出每一处细节，但它们却无法在他的大脑中组成任何有形之物。如今他闭上眼睛，久违地再次将所有感觉的触角都聚集到鼻梢的神经上，春季的万物都潜藏着一股躁动，他闻到跑过脚边的野狗发情前的膻味，他闻到潮湿角落里菌类爆开一团孢子的腐味，他闻到工厂里蒸汽朦胧燥热的浊味，红滚的铁水把金属的气味烫得浓烈浑浊，巨大的烟囱以及其上的黑烟成了这里最新的标志旗，连同还没被波及到的遥远海天之际酝酿着的风暴，一起构成了这个城市最地道的气味名片。

时间永不停息，世界的变化比过去的任何时代都更为迅猛，月永Leo睁开眼睛，这里与他七十多年前初次踏足之时已完全变了模样，他低头看着自己的手掌第一次想到，按照普通的岁月流逝，他马上该度过自己的百岁生日了，而如今，连一丝皱纹都还没有嵌进他的皮肤。长生的种族是很容易感到孤独的，而且因为这种孤独来自与庞大时代的割裂感而显得无法疗愈，他深呼吸了一口气，工厂废气里的有毒颗粒顿时牵连出一串咳嗽，月永Leo拍着胸口帮助呼吸，但显然无论经历怎样的捶击，那早已静止的心脏也不会再次跳动。  
但在他再次意识到这一点之前，朔间凛月已经拉过了他的手，另一个吸血鬼带他往前一步，恰好风自远方而来，浩浩荡荡涤清天地，不留下一缕尘埃。没有皱纹没有血色没有脉搏的两只手交叠在一起，但那之中仿佛已经蕴含了可在众生万象之间对抗恒久寂寞的力量。

  
他们从以前的土地上带过来的不止有众多行李，还有大陆居民的种种习性，比如说考究的饮食习惯与庭院布置——前者一向被朔间凛月包办，他的技艺虽好但除了月永Leo也无福消受，他们从不邀请他人前来共餐，因为吸血鬼的口味和主厨对造型的偏好都足以让人退避三舍；后者曾经交由月永Leo操刀，但如今归功于他们新居的绝妙选址，仅仅一街之隔的海德公园已经被他们视作自家庭院，而在它的一隅矗立着的巨大玻璃建筑则是其中的暖房。他们把餐桌布置在了那个能够一眺水晶宫全景的窗前，乔迁之后的第一道餐后甜点是朔间凛月端出的覆盆子派，这道普通的甜点在他们漫长的共处里已经获得了特别的身份地位，并且得以在每一个重要纪念日现身餐桌。如今他们各自切下一块，像国王巡视领地一般悠闲享受着远眺的风景。

万国博览会将于五月一日正式揭幕的消息在四月份已经传遍了全国，与建造时的热火朝天相比，在临近开幕式的最后几天里它的周围却显得冷清起来，来自十余个国家的代表展品陆陆续续进驻，除此之外的闲杂人等都不允许靠近。但这样的禁令对吸血鬼而言自然形同虚设，甚至“偷偷潜入水晶宫”这件事从没有成为月永Leo或是朔间凛月特地密谋的对象，他们仅仅是在一个傍晚时分的公园散步时突发奇想，想要在它向世人敞开怀抱之前先一步领略它内在的神奇风光。

这栋外表看来分为三层的巨大钢筋玻璃建筑为了藏起悬念而披上了一层帆布，只有最上方的半圆形弧顶在夕阳照射之下显出了迷人的金色，这样的布置虽然减损了它可以带来的震撼，但对侵入的吸血鬼而言倒是帮上了忙，他们既不需要沐浴在四面八方的无尽日光之下，也有了躲避外面巡查者目光的屏障。

在水晶宫内部，他们首先看到的是一株直长到玻璃天顶的高耸巨木，层叠繁茂的枝叶如喷泉一般簇拥出无比的生机，落日余晖则为这汪涌动着生命的泉眼撒上了祝福的金粉。两位吸血鬼都被这个画面震撼了，不约而同联想到了北欧神话中那株被称为“世界之树”的伟大梣树。

正如神话中的世界树上诞育了九个王国一般，这株巨木的枝叶所伸展覆盖之处，也划分了成了九片区域以供应邀参加的国家展示自己的最新技术。不同的国旗挂在二楼的走廊外，在静默的空气里代表着一个一个煊赫的名字；招展的彩旗联通了两侧的展楼，宛如虹桥横跨天空；彩色瓷砖在喷泉水池里拼成了奇花异草的形状，楼梯的扶手则是姿态纷呈的小天使雕塑……此刻属于白昼的时间已悄然而过，月光透过玻璃留下剔透的淡影，万物似乎在沉寂之中缓慢开始了吐息，精致得如同刺绣的雕花摇篮未来会盛放一位公主的安睡，远东秘法烘焙过的茶叶在乌木盒中孕灵养气，二十分之一比例的蒸汽轮船模型蛰伏在黑暗中等待吐出一声嘶鸣……

这里只是世界的方寸之间，却荟萃了另一方万象天地。

“太美了！我好感动！我最喜欢人类了！”月永Leo抓住了朔间凛月，此时此刻他再一次感谢起了凛月带给他的长生，让他得以见证日沉月浮之间人类开拓的诸种伟业。他脚尖划过半圆转身弯腰，一掌抚胸一掌伸出，在他面前的朔间凛月挑眉，笑得露出了尖牙：“这算什么？迟到七十多年的一次邀舞？”

月永Leo没想到他还在调笑多年前那次未能及时认出他的变装，他拉过朔间凛月让彼此腰部相贴，一手十指交扣高高举起，一手顺着背脊滑至腰间。后者嗤笑了一声搭上他的肩膀，算是默许了将那场旧梦在今宵续演，“那，要带给我一个愉快的夜晚哦？”

他们转过穹顶下的喷泉池，在空旷的展示台上起舞，步伐踏过水晶般剔透的玻璃阶梯，钻过绣有商号的彩旗玩着追逐的捉迷藏，最后以那棵“世界之树”下的一吻终结。这的确在他们漫长生命中也是尤为梦幻的一夜，光影是经、声音是纬，他们就是穿行其间的梭，在今夜共同织就如谜的诗篇，而气味就一定是那些点睛的韵脚——月永Leo动了动鼻子，他在这偌大的水晶宫中突然找到了一丝旧日的线索，他朝着一个方向跑去，朔间凛月跟在他的后面，随着距离的缩短他也闻到了那足以勾动记忆的味道。

他们的脚步停在一间香水的展铺之前，不需要抬头确认招牌或是瓶上的标签，他们都已对它们的来历了然于心。月永Leo朝这些玻璃瓶伸出了手，最终在触及之前又停下了。

“他们真努力。我没想到能在这里闻到这些味道、看到这个名字……”

朔间凛月拿起了一瓶，隔着木塞嗅到了其中封存的香味。“只不过，与当年相比，现在的果然只剩下了稳健却少了点新鲜的攻击性啊……”他将香水瓶递给月永Leo，“你就没有冲动在这里为他们改良一下？那样的话明天这个香味就可以俘获在场的所有来客，女王、亲王、王子、总督，还有世界各地的人们……让这个曾经你定下的名字再次成为传说。”

月永Leo似乎被他的话蛊惑了，又似乎是对往昔的怀念让他伸手接下了这瓶依旧按照他当年的配方生产出的香水。他转动瓶子，如今那个哥特花体的大写字母“K”已经不是印在标签上，而是直接浮雕在玻璃瓶身上，他轻轻用指肚摩挲过这些纹路，最终笑了起来：“它是旧日的幻影，而我是无心的鬼魅，我还适合读出它的名字吗……“罕见的伤感短暂地在他脸上浮现，但转瞬即逝，很快又被狂妄的自信取代，“况且，靠我的才华创作出的绝世之作，会把孩子们打击得再没有超越的野心的！未来是属于他们的！那就自己去创造吧！”

在他们的头顶，镌着Knights的招牌正在等待书写一段新的传奇。

  
兴许是被万国展览会上的巨大机械所迷倒，他们将第三次搬家的目的地定为了诞生出这些钢铁巨物的那个国度。

那是对许多人来说前所未有的、最好的时代，无数的梦想诞生、膨大并最终躲过了破灭的命运而成为了闪光的现实，人类的历史欣欣向荣。朔间凛月在世界高速运转的中心目睹技术的爆炸，服装越来越轻便，夜晚越来越明亮，比蒸汽更迅捷的电流开始驱策这个地球转动。他曾经十分抗拒随着这个世界一起向前，但月永Leo一直渴望未来，他对新事物的热情让朔间凛月的不安一度爆发，这是习惯了别离与背叛的长生眷族难以根除的痼疾。

在被朔间凛月袭击失血的那一天，月永Leo于濒死的昏迷中逐渐取回意识，他开始反省究竟是什么原因让他如此悲伤。那一刻，他似乎听见血液中传来的轻声低语，“为什么……一定要离开……人类正在不断……认识自己……这也是……帮助我们……认识自己……“月永Leo怀疑这是自己出现的幻觉，或者是朔间凛月留给他的血在重放久远的记忆。这是在他们漫长的共同生活中唯一的误会，月永Leo从来都不知道，并不是朔间凛月将他转化成了血族。但不管他把对方兄长血液中的遗响理解成了何种现象，他都恍然大悟了凛月的不安——世界前进得太快了，而被冻结在时光罅隙中的血族，其实害怕着被世间万象抛弃。

他身下的沙发活像一个凶杀现场，月永Leo试图爬起来去找朔间凛月，没有完全取回力气的吸血鬼失去平衡摔倒在地毯上，他接着撑起身体，终于再次站立在地面之上。他迈开脚步。

不要感到寂寞啊凛月，至少我会一直陪着你。

  
1936年的秋天，著名的豪华游轮沉没事件给公众们带来的阴影已经被新一代人遗忘，海运依然是去往另一个大洲的唯一选择。月永Leo和朔间凛月这次的启航是为了一次怀旧之旅，朔间凛月告诉了他自己最初的故乡的故事，那里位于多瑙河的支流河畔，名字寓意着“越过森林”。在真正到达那片大陆的腹地之前，他们计划于每个定居过的地方再重温一遍往昔。

曾经那座位于水晶宫边的住所如今已经被改造成一家舞蹈学校，于是他们在旁边的小旅馆里定了一周的房间。11月底的天气已经寒意料峭，怕冷的吸血鬼以往早已缩进被窝里贴在一起取暖，但也许是共同回忆起了在那座建筑里起舞的那一夜，他们沿着街道散步，远眺她的倩影。  
与八十多年前相比，夜色中的她依然巍峨美丽，透明的穹顶在深黑夜幕下也能显出清晰的薄影。忽然之间，从那座黢黑的水晶顶上窜出了闪烁的红光！起初在所有人的眼里都以为那只是一点灯光，但这光却越燃越亮、越烧越大，在吸血鬼们还没意识到那是可以吞噬一切的火焰之前，火势已经一发不可收拾，烈焰在短时之间肆虐了整座水晶宫，玻璃融化，钢铁倒塌，穹顶自天空坠落，一切毁灭的声音听起来如同往日的恸哭。

承载了帝国鼎盛时代伟大荣光与梦想的殿堂，在1936年11月30日的这天晚上化为了废墟与灰烬。

他们屏住呼吸目睹着这一华丽的悲剧，身旁的街道上已经站满了前来围观的人们，有些人在尖叫，有些人还在试图组织救火。一位老人流下了眼泪，他的喃喃自语透露出自己与它同一年出生，他曾以为它是永恒不朽的，如今老人似乎已领会自己也大限将至，他的泪水已不再只为水晶宫而流：“最好的时代结束了。”

月永Leo与朔间凛月在大衣下纠缠着手指，他们在火光中对望，瞳孔中对方的倒影依旧是百余年前的模样。他们一起回忆起了八十多年前的那个午后，连载小说的草稿墨迹未干，月永Leo因为工人短缺而心情不畅，朔间凛月的提案是他们与这座建筑的缘起，而一卷设计草图曾被封存进抽屉深处，彼时，他们都没想过还会再次让它重建天光。

“在我们的庭院里，造一个玻璃暖房吧。”

  
世间万象须臾一瞬，而我们即为永恒。


End file.
